Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon
by BabyBlueBunny137
Summary: Sebuah Kisah cinta antara Single parent dan juga Remaja SMA yang /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin Halus!"/KYUMIN/yaoi/Langsung baca Dont forget RnR/Chap 11 update!/ dont bash my pair!/If you dont like please dont
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Taemin as baby ballon (oc)**

**And other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 1

::_** Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon::**_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki tergesa seakan larian itu menggema dari arah lift di wilayah sebuah perusahaan terkenal seseoul ini. Langkah kecil itu semakin terasa. Berlari dengan cepat dan sang empunya langkah mulai mendobrak pintu dengan keras

" Daddyyy.~~~~" suara gadis kecil nan cempreng itu seketika menggema dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan khusus untuk petinggi Direktur Cho. Orang yang dipanggil daddy pun segera menghampiri gadis kecil nan lucu itu lalu membawanya kegendongannya. Orang yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun ini menatap gemas pada putri semata wayangnya, Cho Taemin atau yang akrab di panggil mimin

"Daddy… kata teman-teman mimin,kalna mimin nda puna mommy, mimin anak halam." Cho Taemin yang sedari tadi menceritakan kisahnya selama di playgroupnya tadi membuat Kyuhyun sang Daddy membatu. Sungguh dia merasa marah. Anaknya yang masih berusia 3 tahun itu malah di cap dengan kurang ajarnya dari temannya sebagai anak haram

" Taemin bukan anak haram. Taemin anak Daddy, jadi Taemin gak boleh bilang begitu lagi., arra?" Kyuhyun memangku Taemin di sofa yang tersedia dalam ruangannya. Tangannya menyentil hidung taemin pelan.

" Alaseo Daddy. Tapi halam itu apa? Apatah matanan? Enak?" Kyuhyun yang awalnya marah dengan kata haram sontak tertawa saat anaknya dengan polosnya malah mengira haram adalah sebuah makanan terlebih wajah anaknya yang tanpa dosa itu menatapnya dengan penasaran. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sedikit kedipan yang membuat sang Daddy tak bisa tidak mencium buah hatinya

" Dasar gembul, makanan saja di pikirannya. Sudah ah daddy gak mau bahas ini lagi. Mending daddy bahas putri daddy yang cantik ini" Kyuhyun menciumi Taemin dengan gemas. Sungguh Taemin adalah putrinya yang sangat berharga untuknya. Sedikit tertohok di ulu hatinya saat mendengar kata haram. Karena sejatinya Taemin bukanlah anak haram untuknya meski dia terlahir karena kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

"cha, irreona.. pekerjaan daddy sudah selesai. Kita pulang ne chagi" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi meninggalkan taemin bermain sendirian di sofa karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan nya yang belum maksimal selesainya itu mulai meraih tangan taemin yang tertidur disana. Taemin membuka bola matanya pelan. Dan mendapati sang daddy yang tersenyum disana.

"Daddyy…. " teriak Taemin seraya memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasan Taemin yang akan memeluk leher sang daddy. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil lalu membawa sang anak menelusuri koridor kantor menuju parkiran untuk segera berlabuh di rumah nya yang indah nan megah itu.

Jam mulai menunjuk angka 5 saat samar-samar langit menampakkan lukisan orange yang membentak. Kyuhyun menatap langit itu sebentar dari mobilnya. Senja. Entah mengapa dia sangatmenyukai senja hari. Senja yang membuatnya bahagia dan terluka disaat yang bersamaan. Senja yang membuat dia kini bersama dengan Taemin, Putrinya.

" Daddy, Taemin penen puna mommy" nah dan disetiap senja pulalah Taemin selalu mengatakan keinginannya. Mommy. Kyuhyun tau anaknya terlalu dini untuk hidup hanya dengannya. Tapi takdir terlah mempermainkannya sedemikian rupa sehingga dia harus menerima kenyataan itu entahkah terpaksa ataukah mengikhlaskannya.

" Kenapa pengen mommy? Apa Taemin gak cukup punya daddy?" Tanya Kyuhyun dibalik kemudi mobilnya. Taemin terlihat memberengut sebentar namun matanya yang bulat itu meredup sedu. Bohong kalau Kyuhyun tak melihatnya

" Taemin penen tayak key nuna, puna mommy. Bial chul jumma galak tapi chul jumma cayang ama key nuna. Tata teman mimin puna mommy itu enak. Dicayang , di poppo cebelum bobo, pacti bikin cenang deh… daddy, mommy kemana cih? Kata conce cemua olang lahil dali pelut mommy. Maca Mimin lahil di pelut daddy cih. Emang bica?"

Kyuhyun tergelak. Awalnya dia begitu sedih meresapi kata-kata Taemin kali ini. Memang setiap senja Taemin sering mempertanyakan soal mommynya namun setiap kali Kyuhyun menanyakan apakah dia gak cukup punya daddy dengan semangat Taemin akan mengatakan cukup dengan keras dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Namun sepertinya Taemin kali ini mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada sang daddy. Kyuhyun paham, Taeminnya iri dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Terlebih kepada key keponakannya. Anak dari hyungnya.

" haha kau ini mana bisa daddy mengandung dirimu. Memangnya Taemin pengen punya mommy yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap lama anaknya. Memanfaatkan lampu merah yang kini menyala.

Taemin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun menatap balik Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Mata bulatnya yang tadi redup kini mulai berbinar.

" Mimin penen punya mommy yang cantik—" Matanya mulai menyelami alam bawah sadarnya untuk mengapresiasikan hayalan di otaknya mengenai rupa mommy idamannya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dilain tempat disebuah bangunan gedung yang besar dengan ratusan remaja namja menyampirkan tas dibahu dengan seragam mulai keluar satu persatu. Mereka keluar sambil sesekali bercengkrama dengan para teman sepulangnya. meski lelah namun mereka senang karena para tempat tidur favorit mereka telah menanti.

Prince High School

Dari gerbang telah tertulis besar nama sekolah swasta yang terkenal itu. Sekolah khusus namja yang memiliki kuantitas dan kualitas yang tinggi dalam dunia pendidikan. Baik dalam pendidikan formal maupun nonformal. Sekolah ini selalu menetaskan bibit-bibit unggul yang dapat dilihat dari banyaknya piala yang telah mereka kumpulkan dalam satu ruangan yang besar.

Disalah satu ruangan besar lebih kecil dari aula terlihat beberapa namja yang masih betah dengan beberapa peralatan. Sepertinya disaat semua orang sudah berlari menuju tempat tidur mereka masih duduk tenang mengerjakan beberapa hal. Ada yang sibuk memegang kertas sambil bergaya seolah-olah mereka melakukan hal yang ada dalam kertas itu. Ada yang asyik membuat beberapa benda untuk keperluan dekorasi. Sebenarnya ruangan apa ini?

Mungkin dengan sebuah tulisan diatas pintu cukup meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah ruangan untuk ekstrakulikuler drama. Sepertinya kertas yang beberapa orang pegang adalah naskah untuk sebuah drama yang mungkin akan ditampilkan.

" Dimana bocah itu?" seorang namja dengan postur tinggi proportional idaman yeoja itu melayangkan pertanyaan saat melihat objek yang seharusnya ada ditempat ini tak didapatinya

" Bocah itu sedang mengepas pakaian bersama bummie, ketua" namja yang terlihat sibuk menghapal naskah itu tadi yang menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang disebut nya tadi sebagai ketua.

" Semoga bocah itu tak melakukan kesalahan saat petunjukan nanti. Sungguh aku masih meragukan bocah itu. Eunhyuk-ah apa tak bisa kau saja yang menjadi Vinza?" Tanya nya kepada namja blonde yang asyik meminum susu strawberry nya. namja yang disebut ketua dengan name tag Choi Siwon mengelus pelipisnya pelan. Terlihat dia masih meragukan sesorang yang mereka sebut 'bocah'

" Ya seperti yang kita tau ketua, cuman dia satu-satunya yang cocok memainkan karakter Vinza itu. Eunhyukkie tidak cocok memainkannya. Sosok Vinza kurang cantik jika diperankan oleh Eunhyukkie yang lebih cocok menjadi Stephanie. Kita sudah membahas itu sebelumnya ketua"

Dari arah ruang ganti berdiri namja lainnya yang bersedekap memandang ketus kearah Siwon. Namja yang memakai kacamata berframe putih itu berjalan pelan sambil tetap bersedekp. Diraihnya kertas yang tadi dipegang oleh Donghae, namja penghapal naskah. Membentangkannya dihadapan Siwon.

" Vinza adalah yeoja miskin yang memiliki hati yang kaya. Sangat lembut dan juga ramah. Matanya yang indah. Hidungnya yang mancung. Rambut tergerai bergelombang. Bibir yang bersharp M itu mengundang siapaun untuk tersenyum kearahnya. Kulitnya putih seputih susu yang berkilau dan cemerlang. Dengan tubuh yang ramping seakan menutupi bahwa dia hanyalah yeoja penjual susu yang hidup sebatang kara dalam gubuknya. Kau lihatkan Choi Siwon Eunhyukki tak cukup cantik untuk menjadi Vinza" jelas namja berkacamata yang bila dilirik dari name tag nya bernama Kim Kibum.

" Yaa! Kau jahat sekali kibummie secara tidak langsung kau menghinaku" gerutu namja penyuka susu strawberry , Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk itu.

" Sepertinya kau memang cocok untuk menjadi Stephanie, eunhyukkie kau suka menggerutu" ujar namja bertubuh tambun yang asyik dengan cemilannya

" Huh, diam kau, Dongie Hyung" kata Eunhyuk kepada Shindong yang hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

" Tapi Chagiya—"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Wonnie-ah. Kita sudah merapatkan ini sebelumnya kan?" Kibum hanya pasrah saat Siwon menariknya duduk kepangkuannya. Ya tidak usah munafiklah untuk mengelang bahwa memang ada hubungan sangat special diantara keduanya. Sepasang ataukah bisa dikatakan sejenis kekasih.

" Aku hanya tak ingin pementasan kita gagal karena bocah itu" keluh Siwon

" Bahkan orang yang kau sebut bocah itu adalah orang yang lebih tua darimu Siwon-ah. Dia orang yang 'Spesial'" kata Donghae yang diangguki beberapa teman mereka

" Yah dan jangan lupakan penulis naskah kita adalah orang yang hebat. Aku masih bingung mengapa kau pilih drama yang mengharuskan beberapa dari kita menjadi yeoja kibum-ah?" Tanya Shindong kepada Kibum

" Aku hanya ingin drama yang beda. " kata Kibum simple

" Lalu dimana bocah itu? Aku harus melihatnya memakai kostum buatan Heechul hyung. Mantan Cho itu benar-benar memerasku hanya karena gaun itu" gerutu Siwon

" Sabarlah siwonnie. Lagian harta keluarga Choi tak akan habis cuman karena gaun itu. Ini semua demi pertunjukan drama kita, The Girl Is Mine." Support eunhyukkie tiba-tiba

" Aku harap bocah itu dapat segera kemari" pasrah Siwon

Dan suasana hening kembali kecuali Siwon yang tengah asyik menggoda Kibum di pangkuannya

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara hentakan kaki membuat mereka yang ada diruangan drama menoleh kearah suara. Mereka mengamati dari arah arah bawah. Sepasang kaki nan rambing dibalut high heels berwarna peach. Setelah nya sebuah gaun berenda menjuntai kebawah. Gaun putih yang dikelilingi oleh renda berwarna pink itu terlihat sangat manis dengan aksen pita berwarna peach dibagian dadayang cukup mengembung. Apalagi gaun itu hanya diberi tali kecil menyerupai pita. Gaun yang panjang itu sungguh membawa aksen putri kerajaan di negeri dongeng.

Dan selanjutnya yang mereka dapat adalah leher jenjang dengan kalung berpermata putih. Indah sekali. Naik lagi yang didapati adalah sebuah rambut coklat bergelombang.

" Eh ? RAMBUT?" ujar mereka kompak. Dan—

""Huwaaaa SETAN!" Teriak beberapa orang membabi buta. Bagaimana tidak. Orang yang mereka kagumi tadi ternyata hantu tak memiliki muka. Hanya rambut. Eunhyuk dan Domghae yang terkenal sangat penakut saling berpelukan erat

"HUWAAAA! UMMAA!" Teriakan paling kencang malah datang dari arah sangsetan

"Mana setannya.. mana? Huwaaaaa Minnie takut!" sang setan berlari memeluk Kibum yang cukup syok

" Minnie?" Tanya mereka heran. Yah setan yang memeluk Kibum itu lalu membuka rambut yang menutupi mukanya. Dan saja raut muka ketakutan masih ada diwajahnya

" Uhukk.. uhukkk. Ya ampun Minnie, kau membuatku tersedak uhuk uhuk" segera Shindong berlari mencari air guna menyelamatkan nyawanya dari ancaman mati tersedak keripik.

"Minnie Hyung kenapa memasang wig didepan? Bukannya sudah ku katakana wig itu sebagai rambut pengganti makanya ditaruh diatas rambut" kata Kibum setelah mereka melepaskan rasa ketakutan mereka

" Mianhe Bummi, Minnie lupa hehehe" dan hanyha cengiran yang bisa di berikan oleh seorang yang dipanggil 'Minnie' itu

" aigoo.. Sampai kapan Minnie Hyung akan sering lupa hem? Sepertinya penyakit pelupamu itu mulai bertambah parah" kata Donghae sedikit ketus. Ya dia masih kesal karena Minnie tadi berubah menjadi setan tadi

" Mian Hae.." Minnie hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Bukan salahnya juga sih dia suka lupa. Bawaan dari orok.

" WOW gaun rancangan desainer galak itu memang keren!" celetuk Eunhyuk kagum. Sedari tadi dia sibuk mengamati Minnie, dan mereka pun turut mengamati Minnie dalam keadaan wajar. Wignya telah terpasang rapi. Dan

"Perfecto!" kata Siwon dengan keras. Dia tersenyum melihat jelmaan Minnie dihadapannya. Ya saat ini yang disajikan dihadapannya adalah seorang yeoja cantik yang sangat manis. Dan polos. Terlebih sangat cantik,

" Apa ku bilang, Minnie memang yang paling cantik menjadi Vinza. Aku tak salah memilih tokohkan." Kata Kibum membanggakan pilihannya

" Bisa-bisa nama sekolah kita Prince High School berubah menjadi Princess High School gara-gara Minnie Hyung" gerutu donghae dengan senyum simpul

" Apakah aku cantik?" Tanya Minnie penasaran melihat ekspresi pengen ngeces dari teman-temannya.

" Tentu saja Minnie. Andai saja kau lebih tinggi. Dan yah ramping maka mungkin saja kau akan terpilih menjadi miss korea. Kalaupun kau juga itu yeoja asli bukan jejadian kayak ini" canda Shindong. Dan mereka pun tertawa mendengarnya

"Aku harus melihat dicermin" kata Minnie semangat menuju ruangan latihan yang memiliki dinding kaca diikuti oleh yang Siwon, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Donghae. Jangan tanyakan kemana yang lainnya , karena sebelum Minnie keluar mereka berpamitan pulang jadi hanya ada mereka saat ini

"Kyaaaaa…. " teriak Minnie girang saat mendapati pantulan dirinya dicermin

" Aku CANTIKK~~~" Sepertinya uri Minnie terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dia masih saja melihat dirinya dicermin. Melakukan banyak gaya.

ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi  
ideohagi ineun gwiyomi  
samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi  
gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi  
sadeohagi sado gwiyomi  
odeohagi odo gwiyomi  
yukdeohagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi nan gwiyomi

Minnie masih saja asyik didepan cermin bahkan kini dia menggoyangkan badannya. Membuat gesture angka 1 sampai 6 dengan kedua tangan dan jari - jarinya dan berekspresi imut melantunkan lagu anak-anka yang biasa dinyanyikan di TK. Gwiyomi dia itu kini anak high school. Ya Tuhan.. sungguh anak itu imut sekali.

" Lihatlah kalian. Tak salah kan aku memanggilnya bocah" ujar Siwon dengan ekspresi muak melihat tingkah Minnie dihadapannya

" Sudahlah wonnie, sebaiknya kita berkemas dan pulang. Sudah jam 6" kali ini Kibum yang angkat bicara

" Minnie hyung berhenti bercermin kita akan pulang" teriak Donghae memanggil Minnie

" Ne.. ne.. tunggu. Minnie foto dulu"

Klik

Satu jepretan terakhir Minnie dengan senyum memukau serta tangan berbentuk V sebelumnya akhirnya dia berlari ke ruangan ganti menuju sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aishh,, Minnie memang Kyeopta" ujarnya kepedean

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brummm

Suara mesin mobil memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Cho. Tuan Cho menggendong Noona Cho keluar dari mobilnya karena noona Cho kecil itu sedang ingin bermanja-manja

" Jadi Taemin hanya pengen mommy yang canti?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"ee'ehem" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya semangat

" Kalau begitu ayo pilih mommy" kata Kyuhyun membawa Taemin kekamarnya. Setelah memandikan dan mencantikkan anaknya duo Cho ini terlihat bersantai sambil duduk di ruang Tv. Menunggu maid menyelesaikan keperluan untuk makan malam.

" Daddy, mommy buat Mimin mana?" Tanya Taemin menagih ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan pada anaknya sebuah majalah wanita.

" Nah , Mimin pilih saja mommy yang ada disitu" kata Kyuhyun

Taemin merebut majalah itu. Dia memandang satu persatu wajah yeoja yang ada dalam majalahnya

"Yang ini namanya Kim Taehee cantikkan dia. Nah yang ini nih mommy yang cocok untuk Taemin namanya Song Hye Gyo, dia idolah Daddy hehehe" Taemin hanya memandang daddynya sengit

' Daddy genit' gerutu Taemin dalam hati

" Jelek" Komentar Taemin pelan

" Yaa! Dia ini cantik Taemin. Nanti kau juga akan secantik mereka" tunjuk Kyuhyun kearah yeoja yang dalam majalah

" huu… daddy boong. Katana penen liatin mommy. Ini tan altis butan mommy Taemin." Taemin merajuk karena tau ditipu oleh daddynya. Gen kepintaran Cho emang terjain kualitasnya.

" Tapi kalau Taemin milih mommy disini nanti daddy bakalan jadiin dia mommy beneran" kata Kyuhyun. Ya dia akan menikahi yeoja yang ditunjuk putrinya dengan sedikit kekuasaan dia hanya ingin memberikan seorang ibu yang diinginkan anaknya. Dia hanya ingin anaknya bahagia.

" Mimin nda mau mommy yang di matalah. Mimin mau mommy atli butan dali matalah apalati altis." Taemin membuang majalah itu kasar. Dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap anaknya waspadah.

" Tapi mommy aslinya Taemin udah gak ada" ujar Kyuhyun memberi kan pengertian.

" Kalau betitu bial Mimin yang nyali mommy untuk daddy ndili. Mimin nda maua mommy dali matalah. Nda ada yang cantik temuanya jelek. Bedaknya tebal. Bibilna penuh dalah hhiii" Mimin bergidik ngeri mengingat foto salah satu artis dengan lipstick tebal yang dikira Taemin adalah darah. Dasar bocah 3 tahun.

" Haha kau ini. Memangnya bisa nyariin mommy untuk daddy. Nanti piliha Taemin jelek-jelek lagi hahah" Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Dia hanya menganggaplelucon ucapan anaknya soal mencari Istri untuknya.

' Anak 3 tahun bisa apa mencari istri untukku. Taemin sungguh menggemaskan' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati

" BICA!" teriak Taemin. Merasa disepelekan Taemin menyanggupi ucapan Kyuhyun

" Nanti daddy liat cendili, momy pilihan Mimin itu canti, baik ati, lamah, copan, lutu, poto'na ddaebaklah" ujar Taemin semangat

" Hahaha" dan kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa sambil menciumi pipi anaknya gemas

" Carikan daddy, mommy yang bisa membahagiakanmu aegya" kata Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak menemani sang anak untuk tidur. Sedangkan Taemin malah sibuk memikirkan strategi untuk mendapatkan mommy baru

" Becok, Mimin haluc cali mommy balu. Ayo Mimin… mimin pacti !" Ujar Taemin semangat sebelum memejamkan matanya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong yeoroebun ^^

Halo semua…

Saya bawa fanfic dengan pairing Kyumin dan Aegya Taemin

Semoga kalian pada suka yah..

Karena masih chapter 1 jadi belum ada apa-apanya.

Berikan respon kalian atas story ini.

Apakah pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau berhenti sampai disini*meres keringat*

Oh iya panggil saja saya blue. B-L-U-E.

Gomawo ^^

Reader, Silahkan menuju Kotak Review

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 26 Juli 2013. 01:25

Sign

** BLUE **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 2

::_** Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon::**_

Happy Sunday…..

Taemin begitu semangat di hari ini. Hari minggu pertanda libur. Namun baginya hari ini sungguh penting karena dia ingin mencari mommy yang sesuai kriterianya. Dia tak ingin daddynya benar-benar menikahi ahjuma-ahjuma dalam majalah. Cantik menurut Taemin berbeda dengan klasifikasi sang daddy yang menilai cantik dari kesexyan namun cantik menurut Taemin adalah saat Taemin melihatnya Taemin merasa nyaman dan tentram. Mommy yang seperti itulah yang di inginkannya. Daddynya terlalu payah dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Entah seperti apa rupa asli mommy Taemin. Semoga dia juga Cantik seperti criteria Taemin..

" Happy cunday daddy…" Taemin yang masih memakai piyama turun keruang makan untuk sarapan. Sudah ada nasi goreng yang lezat memanggil perut kecilnya untuksegera terisi.

" Ne happy Sunday chagi… wah anak daddy sepertinya semangat sekali hari ini. Ada apa hem?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah putrinya itu yah putrinya itu sungguh sangat bersemangat bahkan makan pun tergesa begitu. Di bersihkannya mulut Taemin yang berceceran nasi. Dan menyongsorkan susu untuk diminum anaknya.

" Pelan-pelan. Daddy tak akan mengambil makananmu. " meski sudah diperingati tapi Taemin malah ngeyel dengan memakan makanannya lebih cepat. Dasar bocah!

" Dad.. Mimin mau main di taman boleh? Mimin bocan di lumah." Taemin memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap. Dia sungguh ingin pergi ketaman untuk segera menjalankan misi perdananya.

" Tapi daddy tidak bisa menemanimu chagi. Daddy harus menyelesaikan tugas daddy.. jadi minggu depan saja ne?" Kyuhyun mencoba menawar. Taemin terlihat kesal.

' Ish kalau minggu depan, lencana taemin bica gagal. ' batin Taemin

" Hali ini dad. Kata Minho, banyak tupu-tupu kalau hali ini. Mimin penen liat. Tupu-tupu tan ayo ke taman.. pwisss!" Taemin mengatupkan kedua tangan mungilnya didepan dada. Matanya mengedip dan bibirnya maju beberap centi. Baby Mimin sedang merayu rupanya.

" Aduh bagaimana yah, daddy tidak bisa. Atau bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Chul jumma dan Key unni?" kata Kyuhyun. Pekerjaannya saaat ini sulot ditinggalkan

" Oke Daddy cama Chul jumma dan Key Nuna juja tak papa.. Mimin malah cenang!" kata Taemin sambil tersenyum lebar

" Unni chagi. Key Unni. Kenapa malah Key Nuna?" Kyuhyun mengoreksi ucapan Taemin. Anaknya itu memang bukan hanya cadel dan belepotan dalam berbicara tapi kadang dia salah dalam menyebut orang. Bahkan selama seminggu Taemin yang saat itu mulai belajar berbicara malah menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai Boeji bisa dibayangkan betapa gondoknya Kyuhyun saat itu. Dia juga sudah mengajar anaknya menyebut dirinya appa tapi rupanya Taemin menyukai sebutan daddy untuknya. Terdengar keren sih. Apalagi umurnya juga masih muda 25 tahun. Tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia kini telah mempunyai anak.

"Minho cuka panggil Key unni itu nuna jadi Mimin ikutan deh di Minho. lagian Kata Key unni , Mimin itu milip daddy. Daddy than namja. Mimin pelnah dengal Daddy manggil ahla jumma dengan cebutan nuna, makanya Mimin ikut deh" ujar Taemin sambil menyeruput susu nya

" Tapi tidak boleh begitu chagi. Panggil Key itu Unni. Ara. Anak daddy itu kan pintar"

" Nde daddy… daddy telpon Chul jumma. Mimin mau pelgi cekalang" perintah Taemin

" Kau itu. Ada apa sih . kenapa malah mendesak untuk ketaman" Kyuhyun menekan nomor telpon lalu menunggu telepon itu tersambung. Sementara Taemin malah berlari untuk mandi dan segera bersiap.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Nah Minnie Hyung dengar baik-baik yah. Ini perlengkapan yang belum dibeli. Ingat aku sudah mencatat alamatnya. Kalau Hyung lupa lihat buku ini ne. aku akan akan menggantungkan dilehermu. Jangan lupa singgah ke café Rain. Aku sudah memesan makan siang disana. Tinggal Hyung ambil saja. café Rain di dekat Taman Butterfly. Segera kesini kalau semuanya sudah lengkap. Ingat ini uangnya. Naik taxi saja. " Kibum terlihat memberikan panduan kepada Minnie yang ternyata bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin dilihat dari name tagnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memandang Kibum dengan menganga.

Baru kali ini dia dipercaya untuk berjalan jauh dari sekolah. Sendiri lagi. Mengingat penyakit pelupa akutnya itu makanya para sahabatnya tidak ada yang tega membiarkan Sungmin dijalan sendirian. Bisa bahaya jika penyakit lupanya itu kambuh. Dia bisa saja akan pergi kepulau lain kalau saja dia lupa dimana rumahnya.

" Aku harap kau selamat sampai pulang Minnie hyung" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan ragu.

" Heh tenang saja, Minnie bakalan beli semuanya. Minni sampai disini barangnya sudah lengkap" Sungmin melangkah keluar dengan riang

" Eunhyukkie Hyung apa tindakan ku benar?" Kibum memandangi punggung Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menghilang

" Ku rasa tindakanmu salah besar Bummie. Tapi kita terpaksa melakukannya. Siapa lagi yang bisaa disuruh selain dia" kata Eunhyuk menyalahkan sekaligus membenarkan

" Ya kalau dia menghilang, kita suruh saja namja-namja pemalas itu untuk mencarinya"

Dan mereka berdua pun mulai kembali dengan kesibukannya tadi.

' Semoga dia tidak lupa di tengah jalan' batin Kibum dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Terlepas dari kekhawatiran Eunhyuk dan Kibum , Sungmin malah asyik berjalan dengan riang. Dia sangat suka hari minggu. Karena semua orang berbahagia. Melepaskan semua penat yang mereka rasa

" Hari minggu itu menyenangkan. Senangnya bisa jalan-jalan. Minnie capek hapalin naskah. Apalagi harus jadi—eh Minnie jadi apa yah? Rosalinda? Alvonso? Eh kayaknya bukan. Aishh Minnie jadi sapa sih ah Minnie kan jadi pohon. Berayun ayun ayun" Sungmin mengayunkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan. Belum apa-apa dia sudah melupakan karakternya dalam drama. Semoga bocah ini selamat sampai dirumah. Amiin..

" ahjusshi kita singgah di café Rain yah. Minnie disuruh beli makanan" untunglah berkat agenda kecil yang di gantung Kibum, Sungmin sedikit terbantu. Saat ini dia berada dalam taxi. Taxi itu lalu melaju menuju café Rain dekat taman Butterfly. Ssetelah membeli makanan dia lalu kembali ke taxi. Di taruhnya agenda yang sedari tadi menggantung dilehernya

'ish aku tercekik' gumamnya. Agenda itu memang cukup mencekiknya.

Ditaruhnya kepalanya memandang keluar jendela. Pemandangan yang ada adalah suasana taman yang cukup ramai. Taman itu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang ingin bersantai dengan keluarganya. Mata Sungmin yang bulat membulat melihat sesuatu hal berwarna pink dihadapan sana. Sebagai orang yang maniak dengan pink tentu saja sungmin berteriak kegirangan

" PINK…. Ahjusshi berhenti.. Minnie mau beli pink yang ada disana" supir taxi itu lalu menghentikan taxi nya agak jauh dari gerbang taman. Sungmin langsung berlari ke taman. Melupakan barang-barangnya di taxi dan juga agenda kecil Kibum. Oh tuhan semoga saja Sungmin bisa pulang. Dasar ceroboh.

" Key unni, Mimin mau balon itu…." Taemin yang akhirnya berhasil mengajak Key untuk ketaman menunjuk balon di penjual balon. Jaangan tanyakan dimana Chul jumma atau lebih tepatnya Cho Heechul yang telah berganti marga dengan Kim itu. Dia tak bisa ikut. Kaarena dia cukup sibuk menyelesaikan desaine nya. Untunglah sang anak Kim Keybum mau dengan ikhlas menemani sepupunya itu. Gadis berusia 8 tahun itu menggandeng Taemin menuju penjual balon.

" Mimin mau yang mana?" Tanya key sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang di beri Kyuhyun tadi.

" Mimin mau walna melah, kuning, ijo, ungu, olen, putih. Apalagi yah.. itu aja deh" Taemin berjinjit untuk melihat key yang mengambil balon untuknya. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol kantong plastic dan isinya berceceran.

" mian juchi" Taemin berjongkok untuk mengambil karet balon biru yang terjatuh

" eh balonnya kok nda di tiup juci. Balonnya nda dijual yah juci?" Taemin bertanya pada penjual balon. Penjual balon itu hanya tersenyum

" Ini adalah Balon special. Balon ini cukup tebal diantara balon lainnya. Balon yang ahjusshi jual bisa ditiup dengan mudah. Kalau ini cukup susah karena karet nya tebal. Warna juga indah sapphire blue. Orang-orang menyebutnya balon ELF. Tuh lihat ada tulisan ELF nya kan" jelas sang penjual

" Wah… Mimin mau beli juci. Daddy cuka walna capil blu. Tapi juci ini tan walna bilu?" protes Taemin

" iya ini memang biru" kata penjual balon

" Key Unnie beliin yang ini juga" perintah Taemin.

" Kalau ini khusus buat kamu saja. ahjusshi kasih. Sebagai hadiah untuk anak sepintar kamu. Mau ahjusshi pompa atau kamu saja yang tiup?" penjual balon itu hanya bercanda . bisa habis napas anak seusia Taemin meniup balon itu. Dia saja tidak sanggup. namun Taemin malah berkata lain

" Mimin tiup caja.. mawo juci" Taemin lalu menari Key menuju bangku taman

" Key unni beliin Mimin eklim tobeli. Mimin penen"

" Baiklah tapi tunggu sebentar penjual es krimnya cukup jauh jangan kemana-mana.. nanti tempat kita diambil orang oke.." Key lalu berlari untuk mencari penjual eskrim meninggalkan Taemin di bangku taman itu.

" Aish… dicini tidak ada yang bica jadi mommy Mimin. Dicini tidak ada yang cantik. Lata-lata cudah punya cuami cama anak. Kata conce tidak boleh ambil milik olang lain. Ntal cuaminya malah. Ih celem deh. Ya cudah Mimin main balon deh. " Taemin memainkan balon nya dia lalu tersadar bahwa masih adabalon special ditangannya

" Kata juci balonnya nda bica di tiup. Huuh boong tuh pacti. Mimin cengaja mau tiup bial nanti Mimin liatin di juci kalau Mimin itu hebat hihi.. balonnya cantik ada tulicannya. Tapi Mimin gak tau apa,, mimin tiup ah" Taemin lalu meniup ballon berwana biru safir itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain Sungmin terlihat asyik memakan benda pink yangternyata adalah permen kapas

" Mashitta! Permennya enak. Empuk. Manis " Sungmin asyik memakan permen kapas itu. Tapi bukannya dia harus segera pulang. Dan lagi supir taxi itu pasti menunggu lama.

" Tapi kok bisa ya Minnie disini?" Mari tepuk dahi bersama-sama. Astaga ternyata penyakit Minnie malah kambuh disaat dia tak membawa identitas dan juga mengapa agenda itu malah disimpan dalam taxi.

" Coba Minnie ingat deh.. tapi kok ngak ingat apa-apa.. ah sudahlah Minnie makan permen saja" Sungmin mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku tempat untuk bersantai ditaman yang cukup rindang ini. Dia lalu menemukan bangku yang hanya diisi oleh anak kecil yang dipenuhi balon.

"puhhhhh..puhhh… aduh kok balonnya gak becal-becal cih" Taemin menatap frustasi balon biru ditangannya. Sudah berulang kali dia mencoba untuk meniup agar balon itu membecal tapi tetap saja balon itu tak berkembang sedikitpun. Sepertinya penjual balon itu tidak berbohong. Dasar Cho kecil yang super penasaran.

Sungmin menghampiri bangku yang diduduki anak kecil itu dengan santainya didudukinya bangku itu.

"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!" Taemin akhirnya berteriak pasrah. Usahanya sia-sia. Key juga belum datang juga.

" Adik kecil jangan berisik" Taemin berbalik mendapati Sungmin yang asyik dengan permen kapasnya

" Nugu?" Tanya Taemin.

" Minnie" kata Sungmin singkat disela acara mari memakan permen kapas pink yang enak.

" Pindah…!" dorong Taemin. Taemin mendorong Sungmin cukup keras. Hamper saja Sungmin terjatuh dibuatnya

" Ya apa masalah mu anak kecil" gerutu Sungmin marah.

" Ini tempat Mimin cama Key Unni. Unni pelgi cana. Cali tempat lain" Taemin dengan ketusnya mengusir Sungmin

" Enak saja . mana bisa begitu. Ini tempat umum. Minnie mau makan permen disini. Sana minggir anak kecil." Sungmin kembali mendudukkan dirinya

"PELGI!" teriak Taemin kencang

" TIDAK!" balas Sungmin tak kalah kencang

"PELGI!"

" TIDAK!"

"PELGIIIIIII!"

" TIDAAAAAAK!"

teriakan mereka semakin kencang tentu saja ini membuat orang menyaksikan pemandangan pertengkaran antara sesame anak kecil. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Sungmin itu siswa high school jika dilihat dari wajahnya. Jadi wajar saja jika orang melihat pertingkaran itu pertengkaran sesame anak kecil

" Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. pelgi hiks.. hiks" akhirnya Taemin malah menangis

" Hiks.. tidak mau hikss. Minnie kan hiks cuman mau duduk Huweeeee" mendengar Taemin menangis membuat Sungmin turut menangis dan parahnya itu juga membuat Taemin berteriak histeris. Sungmin yang kaget mendengar teriakan menarik Taemin kedalam pelukannya. Sekedar untuk menenagkan

" Cupcup adik kecil jangan nangis. Entar jadi jelek" kata Sungmin berupaya mendiamkan Taemin yang menangis dipelukannya.

'hangat.. Mimin cuka.. hangat' Taemin dalam pelukan Sungmin merasakan kehangatan. Dipeluknya Sungmin erat sambil mencoba berhenti menangis. Setelah itu Taemin mendongak memandang Sungmin

' Cantik' batin Taemin lagi

" Hey sudah berhenti menangis rupanya. Kenapa menangis sih. Minnie kan jadi ikutan sedih" kata Sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dan taemin menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

" Habis unni tidak mau pindah. Mimin kan cebel" jawab Taemin

" Unni? Kenapa memanggilku Unni" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lalu memasang wajah berpikir

" karena unni cantik" jawab Taemin

"tapi aku bukan unni loh.." kata Sungmin lagi

" Tlus Mimin manggilnya apa?" Sungmin berpikir sebentar setelahnya dia memandangi taemin lalu dirinya. Taemin setelah itu dirinya.

" Mimin, Minnie mau nanya. Minnnie ini yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut serius

Pertanyaan itu membuatTaemin melongo. Dia kaget mendengar hal tersebut.

" Kok malah nanya ke Mimin cih. Mana tau Mimin. Tapi kok bica cih nda tau namja atau becanda kan?" kata Taemin yang mulai tertawa

" Minnie aneh hahaha" kata Taemin lagi

" Minnie serius Mimin. Minnie lupa minni ini namja atau yeoja" Taemin memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan polos anak kecil. Tapi otak berpikir mengapa ada orang seperti sungmin yang bahkan gendernya saja dia lupakan.

" Kalau Mimin sendiri , namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Sungmin ke Taemin

" Ya yeoja lah. Lihat saja Mimin punya lambut panjang diikat." Taemin berdiri dihadapan Sungmin sambil memegang rambutnya

" terus Minnie apa dong?" Sungmin memperhatikan sekitar. Dia lupa segalanya. Yang dia ingat adalah namanya Minnie hanya itu kartena sedari tadi dia focus dengan permen kapasnya.

" Minnie itu cantik. Mungkin Minnie itu yeoja kayak mimin. Lambut Minnie juga cukup panjang. Liat deh dicana jumma itu lambutnya cama pendeknya kayak Minnie. Iya kan?" Taemin malah membuat spekulasi lain,

" Mungkin saja. tapi kok Mimin disini sendirian?" Tanya sungmin. Aneh melihat anak kecil seperti Taemin berada ditaman ini sendiri.

" Mimin cama Key Unni kecini. Tapi Key unni lagi beli eklim tobeli. Tapi belum datang tadi mimin beli balon tapi cucah ditiup. Mimin jadi kecel cendili" tanpa ditanya Taemin menceritakan kepada SUngmin. Sesaat orang-orang memandang lucu dua bocah itu. Bukannya tadi mereka bertengkar. Menangis dan sekrang malah asyik bercerita. Dasar bocah!

" coba Minnie liat balonnya. Mungkin Minnie bisa tiup untuk Mimin" Sungmin menarik balon yang ada ditangan Taemi lau mencoba meniup

" puhhhhh… puhhhhh"

Balonnya masih belum berekasi

" puhhhhh. PUUUhhhhh"

Dengan sedikit kencangakhirnya balon itu sedikit mengembang. Meski hanya sekepaln tangan besarnya. Sungmin bangkit mencoba untuk mencari tenaga untuk meniup lebih kencang.

" puhhhHHHH puuuUUUUUHHHH"

Tuuu~~~~t

" buahahahhaha.., Minnie entut…" Taemin tertawa ngakak. karena terlalu bersemangat meniup sampai-sampai sungmin tidak sadar kentut. Tapi Sungmin tidak mempedulikan tawaan Taemin yang saat ini dipikirannya adalah bagaimana cara balon ini mengembang sempurna

"puuuuuhh..puuHHHH. PUUUUUHHHHH.. Hahha.. hah. Hah" akhirnya dengan semangat 45 Sungmin bisa membuat balon itu mengembang sempurna. Namun cepat-cepat dihirupnya udara saat merasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya berpindah sempurna kedalam balon tebal itu. Diikatnya ujungnya menggunakan karet yang tak sengaja di temukan direrumputan. Sesaat Sungmin tidak memperhatikan raut bahagia Taemin. Mata Taemin berbinar seakan –akan baru saja menemukan harta karung berharga

"**Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"**

Iya. Taemin mengingat perkataannya barusan. Tentu saja inilah yang membuat nyaa begitu berbinar.

" Nah balonnya sudah besar. Nih ambil" Sungmin menyodorkan balon itu kepada Taemin tapi taemin malah memeluk Sungmin erat.

" MOMMYYY~~~~" teriak Taemin antusias

"eh? Mommy?" sungguh Sungmin hanya bisa memandang anak itu heran.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Bummie, dimana bocah itu?" Siwon yang baru saja datang keruangan drama bertanya pada Kibum namun yang didapatinya hanyalah pandangan kecemasan seorang Kim Kibum.

" Kibummie gwenchana?" Siwon melangkah memastikan bahwa namjanya ini baik-baik saja. namun Kibum malah semakin cemas saja. Siwon mentap Eunhyuk yang rupanya sama saja dengan Kibum bahkan Kuku jari tangannya sudah habis digigiti. Siwon tau Eunhyuk akan seperti ini apabila dia ketakutan

" Heloo.. epribadeeeh… Donghae tampan datang…" suara Donghae dari luarmembuat semua memandanginya

" Hae.. kau tak melihat Minnie?" Tanya Siwon

" Tidak aku baru datang. Iyakan Dongi Hyung?" kata Hae mencari pembelaan dari Shindong

" Iya.. aku datang dengannya saja. belum ketemu dengan minni" jawab Shindong

" permisi!" lagi-lagi suara dari arah luar. Mereka lalu keluar menuju sumber suara

" ne ahjusshi ada apa?" Tanya Siwon sopan kepaa seseorang memakai seragam supir taxi. Ditangannya ada beberapa kantongan plastic

" Ini. Tadi ada namja yang menaiki taxi saya. Tapi dia mendadak keluar dan tidak kembali. Untung saja ada agenda ini jadi saya tau sekolah ini. Ini barangnya" Siwon memandangi Kibum dan Eunhyuk tajam

" gomawo ahjussi . ini bayarannya. Maaf merepotkan " Siwon membungkuk sedikit. Dan setelah supir pergi dia lalu menghadap eunhyuk dan kibum

" ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan?" Tanya Siwon dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

" DADDY~~~" teriakan Taemin lagi-lagi membahana dirumah mewah Cho Kyuhyun. Setiap hari minggu ayahnya itu hanya akan bekerja dirumah. Diruangan kerjanya. Taemin mendobrak pasrahpintu tersebut

" Hey anak daddy sudah datang. Puas bermain?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Puas daddy. Daddy ada yang penen Mimin liatin ke daddy. Ayo kelual" Taemin menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu. Disana telah ada sosok namja dengan pakaian serba putih layaknya malaikat. Dia menatap kesekeliling. Kyuhyun mengamati orang itu. Sepertinya dia belujm pernah mengenal orang itu sebelumnya

" Daddy kenalin.. itu Mommy Mimin yang balu" kata Taemin dengan riang

" Mwo?" Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar ucapan putrinya. Dia lalu memandangi orang yang diklaim putrinya sebagai mommy barunya. Yang didapati hanya lah seorang bocah yang tercengir memasang tampang bodoh

"nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Hallo… Kata Mimin saya adalah Mommy.. salam kenal ^^ !" lagi.. orang itu memberikan cengiran lebar. Ditambah tanda v dari jari tangan kanannya.

'Lelucon macam apa ini.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Chapter 2 datang…..

Disinilah awal mula pertemuan Minnie dan Mimin. moment kyumin mungkin chapter selanjutnya.. Thank you so much buat yang sudah review , favorit, dan follow. Gak nyangka sambutan kalian sebanyak ini. membuatku semangat.

Selamat menikmati ff Blue ^^

Saatnya balas review…..

**Jung hanny** : Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya..^^.

**Guest** : udah lanjut kok. Taemin memang imut hehe. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**Sitapumpkinelf** : Ming cuman terlalu polos dan kekanakan makanya keliatan kyak orang babo.. ya maaklum kayak jiwa anak kecil terkurung dalam tubuhb orang dewasa. Ini mereka udah ketemu. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**chu** : aku baru sadar itu kesalahan ku .. aku juga baru perhatiin. Gomawo sudah dikoreksi. Karena kesalahan itu akhirnya muter otak buat nambalin makanya ada bagian yang bahas taemin manggil key nuna disini. Gomawo reviewnya^^.

**Princess kyumin** : falling in love gak yah? Liat nanti deh. Sogok aja Taemin buat jadiin Kyumin bersatu hehe.. gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**KyuMin Cho** : Taemin maunya Sungmin jadi mommynya bukan Kyumin Cho-sshi hehehe.. sebenarnya Umma kandung Taemin itu adalah saya . tapi jangan bilang2ne ini rhasia haha.. flashbacknya mungkin ada. Jadi bumbu cerita reviewnya ^^.

**hyukiie-chan** : dia cuman polos dan terlalu kekanakan makanya kayak gitu. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**Anik0405** : Taemin emang cute. Kyu selalu mencoba sabar didepan taemin. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**ajid kyumin** : Tuan Cho bakalan stress hadapi duo bayi hehe. Gomawo review nya ^^.

**Reva kyuminelf** : ini udah lanjut.. Blue juga imut kok hehe.. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**riesty137** : jadi ibu dan anak yang kyeopta. Gomawo revienya^^.

**deviyanti137 **: Kyumin moment belum ada. Mungkin chap depan. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**kim soo jong** : taemin imut banget malah. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**runashine88** : waduh… bahaya nih. Ntar bu mimin minta komisi sama blue karna namnya sama. Hehe gomawo reviewnya^^.

**KMsDhae** : ini mereka udh ketemu. Aku juga dukung taem. Taem cayooo.. gomawo reviewnya^^.

**Leefairy** : blue juga imut *gak nanya hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^.

**Winecouple** : aku lah umma taemin hahaha. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**StepName, Hyuknie, Minoru,****Adekyumin joyer****, ****Guest, sissy** : udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^.

**Abilhikmah** : momnya itu aku. Aku dirumah kok*duakk.. tungguin aja ceritanya. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**zi'Pumpkins** : unyunya udah permanen sih. Gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**JewelsStar** : di chap ni diaudah lupa gender. Diakan punya penyakit pelupa. Kadang2 dia bahkan bisa lupa dia manusia atau alien heheh.. gomawo reviewnay ^^.

**Chikyumin** : wah sungmin dan taemin menyebabkan diabetes. kamu harus cek gula darah nih.. heheh mereka emang kelewatan imutnya. gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**olive1315** : ini udh dilanjut. Tau tuh dia suka lupa hal kecil bahkan hal yg besar. Gomawo ne reviewnya ^^.

Ada kah yang gak blue sebut? Mian kalau ada. Yang penting terimakasih buat yang dukung ff ini..

kamsahamnida.

Reader, Silahkan menuju Kotak Review

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 27 Juli 2013. 02.00

Sign

** BLUE **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 3

::_** Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon::**_

Kyuhyun mengintip di balik tirai jendela ruang kerjanya. Matanya menatap kea rah luar tepatnya sebuah kolam renang mewah dihadapannya. Sang anak tengah asyik berenang. Di kolam khusus baby yang dirancang khusus olehnya. Tap bukan kea rah Taemin matanya itu. Tpi kea rah pemuda yang berpakaian serba putih yang menemani anaknya berenang. Orang yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai mommy Mimin. Yang benar saja. dia tidak mempermasalahkan gender sungmin-yang dari info Taemin tadi sempat di lupakan oleh Sungmin- yang jelas-jelas sama dengannya. Karena hubungan sejenis itu bukanlah hal baru buatnya. Buat lingkungannya. Sepupunya Cho heechul sang desainer yang sekarang berganti marga kim Heechul ikut suaminya Kim Hankyung adalah seorang namja. Namun dari pernikahannya lahirlah Key keponakannya. Jadi bukan gender lah masalahnya. Membahas soal Key, Kyuhyun harus menyogok Yeoja kecil itu agar berhenti menangis dan tidak mengadu kepada ibunya. Key menangis di taman karena ditinggal Taemin di taman sendirian. Dia takut Taemin diculik dan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Sementara Taemin malah asyik bermain bersama Sungmin di Mall. Ingatkan Kyuhyun nanti untuk memberi hukuman kecil pada putrinya itu.

Kyuhyun masih saja mengamati Sungmin. Teringat akan perkenalannya tadi. Yang cukup—

" Sangat amat menyebalkan" keluh kyuhyun menyibak Tirai itu kekeadaan semula.

**Little flashback:**

" **Hallo… Kata Mimin saya adalah Mommy.. salam kenal ^^ !" lagi.. orang itu memberikan cengiran lebar. Ditambah tanda v dari jari tangan kanannya. **

'**Lelucon macam apa ini.' Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin lalu berdiri dihadapannya**

" **namamu siapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun meyelidiki Sungmin dari atas kebawah. Bawah ke atas. Dia lalu duduk di single sofa namun masih tetap memperhatikan Sungmin dengan mata tajamnya**

" **Lee Sungmin tapi di panggilnya Minnie. Kalau ahjushi siapa?" Tanya Minnie bertanya antusias**

" **kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun. Sudah tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi sungmin-sshi Sebutkan berapa yang kau mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis**

" **Apa yah yang Minnie mau.. hem… tunggu Minnie pikir dulu" Sungmin memasang raut wajah berubah-ubah. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Pasalnya anak yang diduganya adalah penculik model 2013 itu tak kunjung memberikan jawaban**

" **aha… Minnie mau Boneka bunny yang besaaaarr." Sungmin membentangkan tangannya menggambarkan sebesar apa yang diinginkannya. **

" **aku tak peduli sebesar apa boneka yang kau inginkan. Tinggal sebutkan berapa nominal uang yang kau minta sampai memanfaatkan putriku. Jangan bermimpi menjadi mommy Taemin. Terlebih kau itu masih kecil bocah. Mana ada murid junior high school menjadi seorang ibu. Mengurusi dirimu saja tidak sanggup. Jadi sebutkan nominal uangnya. Dan pergi dari rumah ini" usir kyuhyun tak tanggung-tanggung**

" **Penculik? Penculik itu pencuri bukan?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menyeret makhluk dihadapannya tapi mengingat keberadaan Taemin jadi di cukup memaksa diri untuk mengerem tindakannya.**

" **Iya seperti dirimu kini. Penculik berkedok malaikat. Berpakaian serba putih , sok baik dan sok manis. Tapi aku yakin , kau itu adalah segelintir penculik keji yang memanfaatkan anak kecil." **

" **huwaa aku memang kayak malaikat. Kata hyukkie aku juga manis. Ternyata ahjusshi juga bilang gitu. Gomawo ahjusshi eh aniya Minnie panggil apa yah. Hyung? Kyuhyun-sshi?" **

" **panggilna Daddy aja mommy, kayak Mimin" celetuk Taemin yang duduk di sofa lainnya. Sedari tadi sang daddy seakan memberikan jarak kepada mommy barunya itu. **

" **Huuh daddy payah. Mommy Minnie ini butan penculik tau. Mommy baik kok. Cantik lagi. Mimin kan cuka muka mommy. Liat dong daddy. Pilihan Mimin kelen kan?" Taemin melompat kepangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin terkikik saat Taemin mengajaknya high five. Kyuhyun memandang dua orang yang kekanakannya memang mirip itu. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir Sungmin cukup baik. Yah mungkin dia akan menarik tuduhan awalnya yaitu penculik namun tetap saja dia mesti waspada dengan orang asing dihadapannya ini. Kejahatan bisa terjadi dimana saja kan? Bahkan dirumahnya yang kelewatan aman ini. **

" **Dia tidak bisa menjadi mommy mu Taeminnie" Taemin yang tadi asyik bercanda dengan Sungmin menatap daddynya kesal.**

" **Wae? Minnie momy aja nda kebelatan. Kenapa daddy kok nda mau.. Mimin jadi cedih" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap panic Taemin yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap menurunkan airmatanya**

" **hush.. cup cup jangan menangis. Yaa! Daddy diamlah. Baby Mimin kan jadi nangis. Mommy bukan penculik kok. Kalau mommy nyulik baby Mimin ntar mommy bangkrut. Baby Mimin nyemilnya banyak. Ntar rumah mommy jadi taman kanak-kanak karena dipenuhi balon. Jadi biarin baby Mimin main sama momy ne daddy. Mommy janji gak nakal deh.. daddy pwissss!" **

**Ya tuhan! Kyuhyun seakan ingin menggaruk lantai dibawahnya. Kenapa bisa ada cetakan anak nya dihadapannya kini. Dia sudah frustasi setiap mendengar Mimin melontarkan kata pwisss yang artinya please itu sekarang dihadapannya ada namja yang melakukan hal itu juga. Dan apa itu tadi. Daddy? **

" **Aku bukan daddymu mommy jadi-jadian. Lagian ini bukan permainan. Kalau ingin main keluarga-keluargaan jangan melibatkanku. Aku yakin kau itu siswa yang baru saja masuk junior high school yang kelewat memilki tingkat imajinasi tinggi. Sebutkan alamatmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang anak nakal" Kata Kyuhyun**

" **Minnie itu udah junior high school tau. 3 tahun lalu lulusnya. Sekarang ini Minnie baru mau masuk kuliah kalau lulus sekolah" jelas Sungmin sambil mendekap Taemin yang terisak di pundaknya. Dia sedikit tidak terima dituduh sebagai bocah junior high school. Diakan sudah 17 tahun. *tapi tingkahh kayak bocah umur 1 tahun 7 bulan kkk~~~***

" **Tuhkan Mimin tambah nangis deh. Daddynya Mimin biarin minni disini dulu ne. entar Minnie pulang deh. Kalau Minnie sudah ingat alamat rumah Minnie ne.." tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan**

" **bagaimana bisa kau melupakan alamatmu. Jangan berackting. Ackting mu sungguh buruk" **

" **seriusan deh. Minnie lupa hehe. Jadi Minnie ama Mimin boleh main tidak?" Taemin menghadap ke arah kyuhyun memasang puppy eyes. Sungmin juga menatapnya dengan foxy eyesnya. **

" **eh kenapa kalian memandangku begitu?" Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan badannya kebelakang karena mendapat tatapan super mematikan itu**

' **rasakan super aegyo punya Minnie/lasakan supel aegyo puna Mimin' batin Sungmin dan Taemin yang entah mengapa bersamaan itu.**

"**ti—ti—TIDAAAK" teriak Kyuhyun karena entah mengapa dia seakan gugup diwaktu itu setelah menatap tepat kedalam foxy eyes sungmin**

" **Dadyyyy… PWISSSSSSS~~" '**

**Dan skakmat. Kyuhyun mati kutu menghadapi rengekan kedua bocah dihadapannya. Apalagi mata keduanya mengerjab-ngerjab mengandung penuh harap. Bagaimana bisa namja dihadapannyaitu bisa seimut Taemin. Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun mengakui keimutan Sungmin. **

" **Lakukan semau kalian. Ahh aku bisa gila-gila kalau disini terus. Mimin, daddy ada diruang kerja. Teriak kalau bocah disana itu-" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin. Dia sedikit menghela nafas. " mengambil barang, atau dia menyakitimu. Dan Kau bocah yang sok jadi momy Taemin cepat bermain dan segera pergi" lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari duo aegyo itu.**

' **Aku harus ekstra hati-hati dengan bocah itu.. mommy? Menggelikan. Masih SMA sudah mau jadi mommy' Kyuhyun terkekeh dan akhirnya hanyut dalam laporan yang belum terselesaikan.**

**Little flashback and-**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Mimin, daddy Mimin galak yah. Minnie jadi takut jadi momy Mimin" Sungmin bergidik ngeri mengingat bayangan Kyuhyun yang singgah sebentar diotak pikunnya tadi. Dia hanya menemani Taemin berenang namun tidak ikut turun di kolam . dia hanya duduk sambil menceburkan kakinyakedalam kolam mewah itu

' Lumayan cuci kaki gratis dikolam mewah. Kalau eunhyukkie tau bisa iri dia. Tapi eunhyukki gak boleh tau. Kakinya kan bau. Entar kolamnya tercemar lagi kekekekek' batin sungmin

" Daddy baik kok olangnya" Taemin berenang menghampiri Sungmin. Meski baru 3 tahun dia sudah pandai berenang. Apalagi kolam babynya kan cetek alias dangkal. Jadi wajar saja kalu Sungmin beranggapan bahwa dia sekedar cuci kaki.

" Tapi tadi Minnie dibentak. Dikiraain penculik lagi. Minnie kesal sama " Sungmin memasang raut kesalnya. Membiarkan Taemin menjadikan kakinya sebagai pegangan.

" Daddy memang cuka gitu mom. Daddy cuka malah-malah cendili. Kata olang daddy itu kaya ec di kutub yang ada beluang madunya-"

" beruang salju Mimin, masak beruang madu. Kamu ini ada-ada saja. lucu deh" Sungmin membenarkan perkataan Taemin tadi

" yang penting beluang deh mom. Tlus daddy itu cayaaaang banet Cama Mimin. Makanya Mimin bilang daddy itu olang baik. Makana mom celita-celita cama daddy pacti momy cuka deh . daddy cuka celitain plincess kalo Mimin mau bobo. Pokonya daddy itu hebat."

Taemin seakan mempromosikan Kyuhyun dihadapan Sungmin. Ini dilakukan Taemin agar merubah pandangan Sungmin mengenai Kyuhyun yang galak

"Princess.. wahh Minnie juga mau diceritain princess. Minnie suka princess belle, Cinderella. Aurora banyak deh kalau Mimin suka princess apa?" Tanya Sungmin. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka mulai berbelok. Mereka kini bercerita seolah teman sebaya. Ah iya mereka kan memang bocah.

" Cuka plincess Taemin dan plins Minho" kata Taemin malu-malu

" Minho? Siapa dia? Pacar Mimin yah?" Tanya Sungmin memperhatikan rona merah taemin

" bu—butan kok. Minho itu teman Mimin di cekolah. Dia tinggi kayak pangelan. Teman-teman Mimin bilang Mimin itu cocok jadi putlinya pangelan Minho gitu mom" jelas Taemin

" ah Minnie juga pengen punya pangeran" kata sungmin sambil menerawang jauh keangkasa\

" mommy kan udah punya pangelan" Taemin berusaha untuk duduk disebelah sungmin. Sungmin lalu mengangkatnya sekedar membantu

" siapa? Pangeran William? Pangeran harry? Atau pangeran shin kayak di drama princess hours?"

" Pangelan Daddy dong mom" kata Taemin sambil tertawa bahagia

" kenapa sih harus aku yang jadi mommy mu" keluh Sungmin pelan

" Sapa suluh niupin balon Mimin. Mimin kan udah cumpah kalo ada yang bica niupin balon mimin jadiin mom. Halus jadi mommy." Ujar Taemin

" ne. kau sudah menceritakannya. Ya tuhan kenapa Minnie terjebak sama baby balon ini. Mimin kalau Minnie batalin jadi mommy mimin, gimana? Tanya Sungmin cukup serius

" Kalau Minnie oppa batalin dan nda mau jadi mommy mimin nanti tuhan kutuk Minnie oppa loh coalnya kan Minnie oppa gak bialin Mimin jalanin cumpah mimin. Hayoo mau kenaa kutuk tuhan nda. Nanti dikutuk jadi monet jelek kayak ditipi" Taemin menakut-nakuti Sungmin. Taemin was-was kalau saja Sungmin berubah pikiran.

" Andweee… monyet itu jelek. Nanti Minnie badannya penuh bulu. Ih serem. Eunhyukkie aja deh yang jadi monyet Minnie ogah. Eunhyukki juga suka pisang jadi. Eunhyuk aja yang dikutuk tuhan" Sungmin tertawa sambil membayangkan wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah menjadi monyet bulu hitam

" eh.. Eunhyukkie.. aduh Minnie lupa" Sungmin langsung berdiri cepat dia menatap sekeliling dengan gusar.

" wae mom?" Taemin ikut berdiri memperhatikan Sungmin yang mondar mandir. Karena bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin Taemin memutuskan memanggil daddynya

" DADDDYYYYYYY" teriakan Taemin yang menggema membuat Kyuhyun berlari kesumber suara dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya akibat mommy gadungannya.

" YAA! ADA APA?" teriak Kyuhyun . sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lama sebelum akhirnya melompati Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat

" HUWEEEEE.. DADDY AHJUSSI MINNIE PENGEN PULANG HUWEEEEE T.T"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mobil Jaguar XFR merah itu memasuki gerbang Prince High school. Kyuhyun cukup kesulitan menghadapi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menangis minta dipulangkan tadi. Dia tambah pusing saat mendengar tangisan Taemin yang menggema meramaikan tangisan Sungmin. Saat di Tanya alamatnya Sungmin mengaku dia melupakan alamatnya. Tapi dia terus minta dipulangkan ke Eunhyuk dan Bummie. Mana tau lah Kyuhyun siapa kedua orang yang Sungmin sebut namanya. Saat ditanya pun dia terus mengatakan lupa. Lupa dan lupa. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Dicaci makipun terus beralasan lupa.

" beneran deh daddy ahjusshi hiks Minnie lupa hiks hiks. Tapi Minnie punya handphone pink. Sepertinya nomor wonnie ada deh di hape Minnie"

Dan siapapula wonnie itu. Kyuhyun menggepalkan tangan meredakan amarahnya. Kenapa tidak sedari tadi Sungmin menghubungi mereka dengan Hapenya. Dan sialnya pulsanya pun habis

' Dasar bocah sialan. Sudah datang tiba-tiba, nangis tiba-tiba, gak punya pulsa minta diantar pulng lagi. Merepotkan saja' kesal Kyuhyun

" Gomawo sudah mengantar Sungmin kemari Ahjussi. Mian kalau dia merepotkan. Ku yakin dia sangat merepotkan sekali lagi kamsahamnida" Siwon membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia merasa tidak enak hati telah membuat orang dihadapnnya kerepotan Karena ulah sahabatnya.

" Ne . ya sudah aku permisi. Kalian jaga baik-baik sahabat kalian ini. Dia terus mengatakan lupa setiaap di Tanya. Kalau dibiarkan berkeliaran dia bisa merugikan banyak orang" ketus Kyuhyun. Yang Taemin lupa sebut tadi dihadapan Sungmin soal Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun memiliki lidah yang super tajam kalau berkata.

" ne ahjusshi kami akan menjaga dia" kini kibum yang angkat bicara

" Taemin ayo pulang" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Taemin yang duduk berdua dengan Sungmin di gazebo kecil.

" Pokona Minnie oppa halus jadi mommy Mimin. Kalau tidak nanti Minnie oppa kena kutukan jadi monet. Becok mimin kecini lagi biar bica cama mommy ne." kata Taemin

" oke deh. Minnie coba jadi mommy mimin. Tapi kan Minnie takut sama daddy mimin"

" janan tatut. Nanti mimin cali cala cupaya appa bica baik ama mommy. Jadi Minnie oppa bica jadi mommy mimin deh. Tapi Minnie oppa halus janji tetap jadi mommy mimin untuk celamanya. Tlus kita cama-cama beljuang buat daddy cinta ama mommy" Taemin menjelaskan Sungmin panjang lebar. Sungmin hanya mengernyit bingung mendengar kata cinta yang dilontarkan Taemin

" buat apa cinta?" Tanya sungmin penasaran

" cinta itu catu-catunya cala bial mommy bica jadi mommy mimin celamanya. Nanti kalo daddy cinta ama mommy, daddy pacti baik deh ama mommy. Nanti dipeluk-peluk, dipoppo kalau mau bobo, di celitain plinces juja. Jadi mommy jangan belhenti jadi mommy mimin ne" Taemin menatap sendu kearah Sungmin. Matanya kini berkabut. Taemin terlanjur nyaman bersama Sungmin. Meski Sungmin baru sehari menjadi mommynya.

Sungmin lalu tersenyum sembari mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan taemin pun tersenyum lebar

" pinky promise" Taemin menjulurkan kelingkingnya kearas sungmin

" pnky promise" ujar sungmin sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dijemari kecil Taemin

" YEAAY!"

Ah semoga saja rencana Taemin dan Sungmin berjalan lancar.

Cinta bersiap-siaplah memasuki dunia baru mereka

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Chapter 3 datang!

Blue datang lagi bawa Mommy boy and Baby ballon

Ada yang nungguin kah?

Reader: gak ada tuh!*pinjem sharp tongue kyuppa

Blue : *pundung diketek mingppa

Soal penyakit pelupa sungmin, penyakitnya itu bukan amnesia kecil atau penyakit parah lainnya. Ceritanya disini Sungmin memiliki trauma sehingga dia membatasi dirinya untuk mengingat hal. Terkesan overprotektif dengan ingatannya. Tapi akhirnya malah berdampak negative karena hal itu sungmin jadi sering melupakan dengan cepat hal-hal kecil disekitarnya. Soal lupa gender itu sih akal-akal diotak blue saja. tiba-tiba menginginkan ming lupa gendernya. Kan belum ada tuh orang sampai lupa gender begitu. Hehee. Tapi lupa gendernya gak permanen kok. Sifat lupa sungmin disini itu cuman sebentar.

Sungmin ceritanya itu terlalu polos dan kekanakan di tambah efek suka lupanya makanya kayak orang enggak kok.

Mianhe buat cho minhyun, mataku lagi suram makanya ne*puppy eyes

Mianhe lagi karena sekarang gak balas review. Ngetik tengah malem bikin encok euy. Tapi aku udah baca semua reviewnya. Aku senang dengan antusias kalian. Karena kebanyakan reviewnya bilang ngakak jadinya blue berhasil menghibur kalian hehe … tertouch!*nyari tissue

Sekali lagi mian gak sebut satu-satu nama pereview tersayang , pinggang blue udah gak nahan *curhat*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, follow, dan favorit juga pembaca ninja yang ngumpet dan masih malu-malu ingin menyapa Blue eaaaa…^^

Kamsahamnida ^^

SUNGMIN : Reader, Silahkan menuju Kotak Review. Minnie tungguin disana.

TAEMIN : Unnideul, oppadeul, Cemuana cilahkan di lipyu ne. kalau gak di lipyu Mimin kutuk kekekek~~~

SUNGMIN+TAEMIN : Di Lipyu PWIISSSS~~~ ^o^ *Super aegyo attack

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 29 Juli 2013. 01:28

Sign

** BLUE **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 4

_::__**Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**__**::**_

Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya pelan. Sudah 3 hari ini anaknya sibuk dengan mommy barunya. Kyuhyun sedikit di buat pusing olehnya. Sungguh dia tak abis pikir mengapa Taemin memilih Sungmin untuk menjadi ummanya. Kyuhyun sekali lagi tak mempermasalahkan gender. Tapi.. Sungmin hanyalah anak remaja sekolah biasa. Bahkan umurnya baru 17 tahun. Baru memasuki tahapan remaja memulai dewasa. Namun kalau di telisik lebih teliti tak ada dewasa yang hidup didalam diri Sungmin. Kekanakan, ceroboh dan apalagi sifatnya yang pelupa luar biasa. Membuat Kyuhyun bernafsu untuk menjedotkan dahi putihnya ketembok. Bahkan kalau dilihat dari wajah Sungmin masih seperti anak 10 tahun. Mana mungkin dia menikahi remaja labil yang imut seperti Sungmin. Nanti, bukan dirinya yang diurus malah dia harus mengurus dua bayi. Sungmin dan Taemin.

" Ada apa Kyu? " Hankyung selaku kakak iparnya sedikit resah melihat tindakan Kyuhyun yang sebentar-sebentar menghela nafas panjang dan hanya mengaduk makan siangnya

" Aku pusing Hyung!" Kyuhyun masih mengaduk kasar nasi di piringnya.

" Masalah mommynya Taemin maksud ku namja yang di bawa Taemin dan diakui sebagai mommy itu?" tanya Hankyung

" Ne, tepat sekali. Sepertinya aku harus bertindak untuk memisahkan mereka. Sebelum Taemin melekat sempurna dan menarik Sungmin dalam kehidupannya" jawab Kyuhyun dramatis

" kekekeh,melekat dan Menarik? Seperti lem dan tali saja. Kamu jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Lagian bagus dong, dengan adanya Sungmin, Taemin jadi bisa lebih bahagia. Jangan egois" Hankyung menyeruput jus jeruknya pelan. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih ogah-ogahan.

" Aku tak egois hyung. Tapi kau tak lupakan siapa Lee Sungmin itu. Dia itu masih bocah SMA. Mengurus diri sendiri saja tak becus. Bagaimana bisa dia mengurus Taemin." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Hankyung hanya mengangguk saja. Ada benarnya juga. Meski belum bertatapan secara langsung dengan orang yang bernama sungmin itu tapi melalui cerita Kyuhyun sepertinya memang tidak atau belum sepatutunya mereka cepat mempercayai orang itu. Sungmin masih asing dalam keluarga Cho..

" Lagian aku hanya mencinta dia hyung, aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain" Lirih Kyuhyun. Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun. Dia? Dia siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

" Dia? Siapa?" tanya Hankyung.

" Lupakan saja hyung. Aku selesai. Sampai jumpa dikantor hyung" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. Belum saatnya dia menceritakan perihal "dia" di hadapan Hankyung. Saat ini dia ingin kabur darimasa lalu. Masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi sangat pengecut.

' Sekarang kamu dimana?' batin Kyuhyun pilu.

.

.

.

.

" Mommyyyy..." Taemin berteriak histeris mendapati Sungmin yang baru saja masuk dalam ruangan drama. Beberapa hari ini sudah menjadi kegiatan baru untuk Taemin menyambangi Prince High School. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan menemui mommynya. Mommy yang hari kedua mereka bertemu membuatnya menangis dan mengamuk karena sempat di lupakan.

**Flasback**

**Taemin POV**

_**(PS: karena ini sudut pandang Taemin maka bahasanya ikut ama bahasa cadel Taemin yah. Mian kalau ada yang gak suka. Awas lidahnya keseleo. Hehehe)**_

Yesss... akhilna Mimin puyang juja.. ishh bel nya lama cekali belbunyi. Mimin kan gak cabal penen ketemu mommy lagi. Concengnim juja nyebelin tugasnya dibanyakin. Padahalkan Mimin tuh balu cekolah di playglup. Tapi tugasnya kayak di SD. Daddy cih cekolahin Mimin cepat-cepat padahalkan Mimin balu umul tiga tahun. Key unni caja cekolahnya umul 6 tahun. Tapi gak papa deh yang penting cekalang Mimin mau ketemu mommy lagi. Mommy, Mimin datang...

Gelbang cekolah mommy udah kelihatan. Cekolahnya becal. Ada tulicannya di atas gelbang. P+L+I dibaca PLI mati N jadinya PLIN. C+E dibaca CE. Belalti cekolah mommy namanya PLINCE. Namanya lucu. Tapi Mimin gak tau lagi tulican yang dicebelahnya, kayaknya bahaca ingglis deh. Mimin beyum tau. Mimin taunya baca ingglisnya cuman wan, tu, tli, pol. Tanya Kim juci aja deh

" Kim jucchi, cekolahnya namana apa?" Kim juci lalu menjawab

" Namanya Prince High School. Wae nona muda?" tanya Kim juci

" aniya" Mimin hanya menggeleng mimin calah cekolahnya namanya plins. Plins Haik Chul. Tau deh apa namana Mimin gak tau pokonya ini cekolahnya Mommy. Cekolah mommy telnyata luac. Huuh Mimin nyecel culuh Kim jucchi jaga di Mobil. Mimin capek mutel-mutel apalagi banyak olang aneh liatin Mimin. Mimin kan tatut. Awac caja kalo Mimin ketemu ama mommy, Mimin culuh mommy hukum meleka. Meleka nakal pelototin Mimin. Eh tunggu, itu than dicana temennya mommy yang kemalen ngomblol dengan daddy ikutan caja deh. Akhilna Mimin ikutin Oppa tampan. Waktu oppa tampan lewat, ada oppa yang pada cenyum-cenyum cendili kayak olang gila. Telpecona mungkin ama oppa tampan. Dacal.

" Siwon, bagaimana persiapan drama kalian?" ceolang ahjuci menghampili oppa tampan yang telnyata namanya ciwon oppa

" Yah, masih dalam proses perampungan. Kami sedang mempersiapkan alat dan kebutuhan lainnya. Dan tentu saja kami akan mulai berlatih peran perdana seonsaengnim. Beberapa hari ini kami hanya melakukan latihan menghapal." Jawab ciwon oppa. Telnyata ahjuci itu concengnimnya. Mimin dali belakang cuman liatin aja. Cebenalnya Mimin mau pelgi nyali mommy cendili tapi Mimin udahh capek. Jadi mendingan Mimin cama Ciwon oppa caja. Tapi oppa lama cekali bicalana.

" Bagaimana dengan pembagian peran? Apa ada perubahan?"

" Tidak. Peran sudah di tetapkan Kibum. Jadi kami tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya bisa melakoni saja."

" Sebenarnya, saya masih meragukan Lee ungmin. Bagaimana kalau dia melupakan karakternya dipentas nanti"

" Kami sedang mencari cara sehingga disaat pentas nanti Sungmin akan memainkan perannya dengan baik. Kami akan menampilkan kemampuan terbaik kami. Percaya saja pak."

" Baiklah . lakukan sebaik yang kalian bisa."

Ahjuci ceoncaengnim udah pelgi. Mimin ke oppa tampan saja

" Ciwon oppa..." Mimin coba panggil tapi kok gak balik liatin Mmimin cih

" Ciwon oppaaa.." Mimin panggil lagi gak balik. Mana jalannya cepat cekali. Mimin kan gak bica cepat-cepat. Mimin capek.

" Ciwon oppa yang tampan~~~" capa tau kalau Mimin layu, bica balik tapi tetap caja Mimin dicuekin. Huh, oppa payah.

" Ciwoonn OPPAAA~~~~" YA UDAH Mimin teliak caja. Dan benal ciwon oppa ahilna bica balik.

" Ah kamu?" Ciwon oppa liatin Mimin ampe melotot gitu

" Halo ciwon oppa.. namaku Mimin... oppa Mimin mau ketemu mommy. Mommy dimana yah?"

" kamu anak yang kemaren sama Minni hyung kan?" tanya ciwon oppa.

" Ne. Oppa mimin mau ketemu mommy. Kajja antalin mimin." Mimin akhilna nalik tangan ciwon oppa. Oppa cih lelet.

" eh bocah tunggu... Mommy mu siapa? Apa guru disini?" tanya ciwon oppa lagi. Huh nanya mulu. Ciwon oppa mulai nyebelin.

" ani" mimin jawab pendek aja deh.

" ah pasti Ibu kantinkan?"

" Bukan. Oppa gendong.. Mimin capek jalan" ciwon oppapun gendong mimin. Cedikit menakutkan cih. Abisnya badannya ciwon oppa kelas kayak tulang (maksudnya otot). Daddy badannya gak begini.

" Oppa badannya kok kelas (keras) cih." Plotes Mimin

" Ini adalah badan idaman laki-laki. Pria sejati itu badannya kayak oppa" jawab ciwon oppa cambil telcenyum manis. Belalti daddy bukan plia cejati yah. Badan daddy tidak kayak ciwon oppa. Kelempeng kayak kena gici buluk. Huh nanti Mimin culuh daddy belajal punya badan kelas cama ciwon oppa. Cupaya daddy bica jadi plia cejati.

" jadi sekarang beri tau oppa siapa mommymu, biar oppa antar"

" Mommy Mimin itu-"

.

.

.

" MOMMYYYY" didepan cana mimin liat mommy lagi jalan ama teman-temannya. Mommy macuk kedalama kelac dekat tangga. Tapi mommy kok gak dengelin mimiun cih

" MOMMMYYYYY.. Oppa lepacin.. mimin mau ketemu mommy.." mimin pun lali ke alah kelas mommy.. waktu campe mimin langsung meluk mommy elat.

" Mommy bogochipo. Mimin cayang mommy" bukannya dipeluk elat mimin malah dilepas pakca.

" yaa! Siapa kau bocah?" tanya mommy

" Macak lupa cih, ini Mimin. MIMIN. CHO TAEMIN. Anak mommy" mimin jadinya nekan nama mimin waktu dicebutin habisnya mommy ampe lupain mimin.

" Bummi, anak ini siapa?" mommy malah nanya ke temannya. Huh mommy lupain mimin eoh?

" Mommy lupain mimin?"

" Mimin siapa sih. Minnie gak tau mimin siapa. Mimin tau aku?" mommy malah bertanya lagi

" ne ,, nama mommy. Lee cungmin kan? Macak mimin lupain mommy minnie. Gak mungkin" mimin baru mau meluk mommy lagi eh mommy malah mundur

" mommy kok mundul cih"

" minnie bukan mommy mimin"

" kok bica?"

" nama mommy mimin lee cungmin kan?. Namaku lee sungmin. Mimin salah orang"

Gublak!

Padahalkan mimin udah bilang namanya lee cungmin. Miminkan cadel mommy. Jadi gak bica cebutin huluf ec dan el, (S dan R).

" makcud mimin begitu. Lee cungmin"

" namaku lee sungmin! Minnie belum punya anak. Huweee teman-teman tolongin minnie" mommy minnie malah lali dali hadapan mimin. Mimin takut liat mommy nangic gitu. Mimin ikutan nangic aja ah

" huweeee.. hiks.. hiks mommy lupain mimin.. huweeee" olang – olang jadi panik dengal mimin nangic. Capa culuh mommy nangic. Mimin kan cuman ikutin lamein doang. Tapi mimin benelan cedih di lupain ama mommy. Mommy,, wat hapen wit yu?. Eh mimin malah cok-cok bahaca ingglis hehehe.

" Mommy.. huweeee mommy janan pelgi. Huwe mommy..." mimin nangic tambah kenceng coalnya mommy malah mau pelgi. Mommy kejam..

" sana pergi bocah aneh... Hyukkie usir dong anak belum pernah nikah... huweeee T.T" hati Mimin kayak di tucuk duli tajam. Ceakan di bilah ama picau. Menucuk jantung mimin paling dalam. Telkoyak-koyak. Telhempas jatuh dan melana. Adeh kok mimin malah ngomong kayak di cinetlon cih. Ah bodo, pokokna Mommy halus ingat mimin.

" Hiks.. hiks... Nyet unni.. kok Mommy lupain mimin cih. Hiks.. Nyet unni bilangin ama mommy dong ini Mimin, kemalin kita makan ecklim baleng kok. Cekalang Mimin malah di lupain. Huweee" mimin nalik-nalik baju teman mommy yang kemalen itu pake topi gambal nyetnyet (monyet -_-"). Tapi kalna mimin gak tau namana mimin panggil nyet unni caja. Abicnya meski jelek tapi dia manic kok. Kata daddy yang manis itu di panggil unni. Yang tampan itu di panggil oppa. Nyet unni malah jewel telinga mimin. Cakitttt.!

" Huweee... cakiit" teliak mimin

" Ya! Kau bilang aku apa tadi. Nyet unni? Maksud mu apa hah? Aku monyet unni begitu?" tanyat nyet unni.

Mimin cuman ngangguk aja. Kalau diliat-liat nyet unni emang kayak monyet kalo malah. Menakutkan ihh.. cepelti pilem kingkong kalo ngamuk.. ihhh celem..

" YAAA!" Nyet unni mulai mulka. Untung ada pahlawan yang nyelamatin Mimin. Wajahnya manic. Gak kalah cute ama mimin.

" Hyuk hyung, jangan begitu. Dia masih kecil. Jangan kasar" tuh kan dia emang pahlawan.

" Tapi bummie, anak ini menyebalkan sekali" gelutu nyet unni

" gomawo cupel helo cute... udah nolongin Mimin dali nyet unni.." ucapin telima kasih itu wajib lo kalo udah di tolongin. Itu sih bukan kata daddy tapi kata chul jumma. Daddy malah gak pelnah telima kacih kalau di kacih chul jumma oleh-oleh. Daddy memang cedikit nakal.

" ne cheonma ^^. Kamu yang kemarin ama Minnie hyung kan?" tanya cupel helo cute. Oppa atau unnie yah. Hm oppa aja deh.. abicnya cupel helo cute manic dan tampan hehe..

" ne oppa. Tapi mommy malah lupain mimin hiks.. mommy jahat.." mimin benelan nangic caat ini. Cedih cih. Apalagi pac mimin liatin dikelac itu mommy udah gak ada. Mommy belhacil kabul.

" mommy? Maksudmu Minnie hyung?" tanya cupel helo cute oppa. Mimin cuman mengangguk. Abicnya mimin lagi belkontcentelaci nangic. Bial mommy bica telcentuh ama tangican mimin.

" emang benar kamu anaknya?" cupel helo cute oppa melihat mimin dengan tatapan lagu(ragu). Apalagi mimin diliatin tajam.

" ne oppa" mimin cedikit takut jadi jawabnya pendek caja

" sejak kapan?"

" kemalin."

" HAAAH?" ada yang calah yah? Mommy minnie jadi mommy miminkan emang kemalin. Mimin kan gak boong. Kok cupel helo oppa, nyet unnie, ciwon oppa yang tampan dan bebelapa teman kelacnya belteliak kaget. Ishh kalau begini kapan mimin ketemu mommynya..

" ciwon oppa. Mommy kemana mimin mau ama mommy. Hiks, mommy.. mommy" ciwon oppa akhilna gendong mimin

" Mimin beneran minni hyung itu mommy mimin?" tanya ciwon oppa

" ne oppa. Kemalen kan mimin ama daddy yang antelin mommy puyang kecini. Kemalin kita macih main cama-cama kok."

" ya sudah aku akan mengantrmu ke Minnie hyung" kami pun pelgi dali kelacnya mommy. Teman-teman mommy malah acik belbicik. Menggocip deh kayaknya. Dasal macih ec em a(sma) udah celing menggocip kayal ahjumma. Nyet unni ama Cupel helo cute ikutin langkah ciwon oppa yang lagi gendong mimin. Nyet unni kayaknya macih kecal ama mimin. Mimin juga kecal ama dia. Mimin melet-melet aja. Celu juga liat muka nyet unnie melah kalna malah. Apalgi cupel helo cute nyelamahin nyet unni bial tidak malahin mimin. Kacian deh nyet unni. *wah gen evil kyu kenapa nurunin ke Taemin -_-"*

Akhilna kita hampil nyampe kedalam cebuah luangan yang ada taman kecil ama gajebonya. Ini kan tempat kemalin mimin antalin mommy.

Teng

Teng

Teng

*belnya jelek amat kayak bunyi penjual es keliling

" yah sudah bel. Bagaimana ini? Apa kita membolos saja?" tanya cupel helo cute alias bum oppa.

" lebih baik begitu. Kita membolos tapi minta izin ke guru piket" jawab ciwon oppa

" Yaa! Kau ini. Kalau meminta izin bukan lagi namanya bolos pabo" kata Nyet unni. Cepeltinya nyet unni telkena selangan dalah tinggi. Cuka malah-malah. Nanti nyet unni cepat keliput

" aish sebaiknya kita segera temui sungmin saja" nyet unni melangkah lebih depan dali ciwon oppa. Caat macuk mommy lagi di pegang ama dua oppa. Catu oppa badannya gendut tapi lucu. Catunya lagi pake kalung berbandul ikan nemo.

" huwee kenapa anak itu belum pulang" mommy macih nangic telnyata

" mommy mimin mau main ama mommy." Mimin lalu tulun dali gendongan ciwon oppa.

" sana pergi.. jauh..." kata mommy

Mimin pun belhenti. Telnyata cakit yah kalau di tolak begini. Mimin balu lacain gimana pelacaan kwang jumma kalau mimin malah-malahin apalagi nolak baju yang di bawain., nanti kalo puyang mimin mau minta maap ama kwangjumma. Mimin akhilna memutuskan untuk duduk dilantai. Mimin nangic dicana.

"Mommy udah lupain mimin. Mommy udah gak cayang mimin. Mommy udah ngucil mimin. Padahal mimin cayang banget cama mommy. Mecki balu cehali mimin pengen belcama mommy celamanya. Telnyata campe mimin mati nda ada yang bica jadi mommy mimin. Cemuanya pacti ninggalin mimin hiks. Miminkn cuman pengen punya mommy kayak key unni, kayak minho, kayak onew oppa, kayak jonghyun oppa tapi mommy malah lupain mimin. Padahal minnie oppa udah cetuju jadi mommy mimin. Padahal minni oppa udah mau buat daddy jatuh cinta ama mommy. Yapi telnyata mommy lupain mimin. Hiks.. hiks hiks.." mimin benelan cedih ni teman-teman. Kacian banget cih hidup mimin. Gak punya mommy dali bayi cekalinya punya eh cuman cehali. Di lupain lagi. Milis dan menyedihkan.

" cup cup jangan sedih adik kecil. Minni hyung memang begitu dia suka lupa. Bahkan parahnya dia bisa melupakan orang yang disekitarnya. Kecuali yang sudah kenal lama dengan dia. Jadi maklumi saja ne" bum oppa meluk mimin. Telnyata mommy itu cuka lupa. Mimin jadi ingat pilem tom and jely. Tom pelnah lupain jely. Tom juga malahh lupa kalau dia kucing tlus tom malah ingat jadi tikus. Mommy kemalin juga lupa dia namja atau yeoja. Jangan-jangan penyakit tom milip kayak mommy. Waktu itu jely mukul kepala tom eh tom jadi ingat cemuana. Aha.. mimin punya ide bial mommy ingat mimin lagi. Mimin liatin cemua alah telus ada capu di dekat pintu. Mimin lalu telcenyum kayak daddy kalau mau jailin han juchi. Namanya apa tuh cemilk, cemilik,  
( maksudnya smirk ) pokoknya kayak cetan gitu. Mimin ambil aja capunya telus deketin mommy.

" yaa apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah?" mommy beljalan mundul kalena ketakutan

" mimin bakalan buat mommy ingat ama mimin lagi. Kayak jely yang nyembuhin ingatan tom." Kata mimin cambil telus deketin mommy

"MWO?" teliak mommy.

Dan bebelapa menit kemudian. Terdengal cuala heboh dalam luangan itu. Ada bebelapa cuala olang yang belucaha melelai, ada yang malah mendukung dan juga ada cuala dentuman cama cuala olang kecakitan.

Ddukk

Ddukk

Ddukk

" MIMIN... SUDAH... AKH APPOO! MIMIN AKH JANGAN PUKUL MOMMY. MOMMY SUDAH AKH INGAT KOK.. MIMIN.. MIMIIIIIIIINNNN`~~~"

**Flashback off**

" Ah bocah itu lagi" gerutu eunhyuk saat melihat Taemin yang asyik memakan eskrimnya. Sungmin sudah lebih dahulu memeluk anak dadakannya itu.

" Melihat anak itu aku jadi ingat saat dia datang ke sekolah. Aku tak bisa melupakan waktu minnie hyung di pukuli ckck anak itu. Dia kira minni hyung amnesia seperti tom di tom and jerry kartunnya itu. Ekekekek" tawa donghae

" Tapi ternyata minnie ingatkan setelah di pukuli" sambar shindong dari belakang eunhae

" iya sih. Dan saat itu juga kita harus terus menerus mengingatkan minnie agar tidak melupakan anak itu. Kasian juga kalau dia sampai dipukuli" kata donghae menimpali

" Tapi anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalian tidak lupakan ancaman dia waktu itu" kata eunhyuk jengah

" ne.. tentu saja" jawab shindong dan donghae kembali perkataan mimin saat itu

" **telnyata mommy tidak cepelti tom yah. Kilain cama kayak tom. Makanya mulai caat ini, Nyet unni, oppa gembul, ama oppa nemo halus telus ingetin mommy bialin mommy gak lupain mimin lagi. Kalau tidak nanti mimin culuh kepala cekolah ceoncaengnim mecat oppa-oppa loh.."**

" dan sialnya, kita tak bisa membantah. Ternyata keluarga Cho juga memiliki andil di sekolah ini. Kenapa kita bisa takluk ama bocah 3 tahun itu sih" gerutu shindong

" entahlah" jawab eunhyuk lemas

Sementara itu pasangan ibu dan anak ini asyik bercengkrama. Namun dihadapan mereka kini ada majalah-majalah yang dulunya di beri Kyuhyun untuk Taemin untuk memilih mommy.

" Jadi daddy ahjussi itu sukanya yang kayak bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin

" ini. Ini. Ini. Ini. Ini. Ini—" Taemin terus menunjuk semua foto gadis sampul dalam majalah itu

" Ya! Banyak sekali sih" Sungmin melihat gadis-gadis dalam majalah itu

" bajunya seksi sekali. Kau yakin mimin yang seperti ini yang disukai daddymu?" tanya Sungmin

" ne mommy. Daddy yang bilang cendili kok ama mimin"Taemin masih asyik membuka lembaran.

" tapi kan minni namja. Mana bisa pakai pakaian begitu" benar juga sih. Rata-rata yeoja didalam majalah itu memakai dress pendek dengan aura sensual yang menggoda

" minni juga gak bisa pose sexi begitu. Minnie cuman bisa aegyo ~~" Sungmin mulai mempraktekan sedikit aegyo dihadapan mimin.

" cepeltinya mommy halus cedikit lebih dewaca deh. Daddy cuka olang yang dewaca" jelas Taemin

" tapi kan Minnie sukanya yang imut-imut. Jadi mommy mimin aja kok berat begitu sih" sungmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kesal

" ya mommy gak boleh nyelah. Mommy halus jadi mommy mimin. Nanti mommy kena kutuk loh. Mimin juga cedih kalau bukan mommy yang jadi mommy mimin" mimin menciumi kedua pipi sungmin mencoba membujuk sungmin.

" aishh.. kau ini umurnya berapa tahun sih. Kamu ini masih kecil tapi cara bicaranya dewasa banget" sungmin tertawa melihat Taemin mengerucutkan bibir nya

" caat ini macih tiga taun. 3 bulan lagi mimin 4 taun." Kata mimin

" 3 bulan lagi yah. Wah berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahun mimin. 3 bulan lagi drama mommy juga di pentaskan" kata Sungmin bersemangat

" makanya mom, mimin mau caat mimin ultah mommy yang ada di camping mimin cama daddy. Cepelti minho kalau ulang tahun" Sungmin tersenyum getir melihat redup dalam kilatan mata anaknya, Taemin

" ne. Mommy janji bakalan berusaha untuk menjadi mommy mimin sebelum mimin ulang tahun" sungmin membawa Taemin kedalam pelukannya.

'hangat' batin keduanya bersamaan. Ada seperti perasaan aneh yang menyelubungi mereka.

" wonnie lihatlah mereka. Meski dihadapan kita minni hyung itu kekanakan tapi disaat berhadapan dengan taemin, minni hyung menjadi lebih dewasa. Aku seperti melihat anak dan umma sungguhan" kibum memperhatikan sungmin dan taemin yang masih asyik berpelukan

" ne. Jujur aku kaget saat taemin mengatakan bahwa minni hyung itu mommynya. Kau tau apa yang kukagetkan?" tanya siwon kepada kibum

" apa? Hm kau tak menyangkakan kalau minni hyung sudah mempunyai anak. Aku juga kaget karena itu. Tapi syukurlah ternyata anak itu ternyata cuman anak dadakannya. Aku sampe shock kalau itu anak kandung minni hyung. Minni hyung baru 17 tahun. Dan bocah itu masih 3 tahun. Tapi syukurlah apa yang kubayangkan itu tak nyata" kibum tertawa pelan

" bukan." Kata siwon pendek sambil terus menatap sungmin dan taemin yang saat ini asyik suap-suapan

" eh? Lalu apa dong?" tanya kibum

" aku juga tak percaya kalau itu anak minni hyung. Tapi, kalau diliat dari wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat mirip. Coba kau perhatikan. Bahkan kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau seperti melihat anak dan umma sungguhan bukan?" kibum mengangguk. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan namja chingunya

' mereka memang mirip. Apa taemin anak minni hyung beneran? Tapi tak mungkin. aishhh kim kibum jangan mengada-ada.' Batin kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kyuhyun sshi, ini anak mu. Aku tak bisa merawatnya. Aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja bila bersama appanya ketimbang ummanya" sosok gadis cantik itu memberikan seorang bayi kedalam gendongan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan juga keterkejutan. _

" _dia belum memiliki nama. Tapi kuharap dia menyandang nama Cho didepan namanya. Karena bayi ini anakmu. Anak biologismu" lagi. Gadis itu memonopoli pembicaraan. Lidah Kyuhyun mendadak kelu. Tangannya gemetaran namun dia mencoba untuk menjaga berat di kedua tangannya. Sosok bayi kecil nan manis itu tertidur dengan sedikit menggeliatkan badannya. _

"_a—a—" kyuhyun tergagap sungguh dia bingung_

" _jangan sok suci Cho Kyuhyun sshi. Kau tak lupakan dengan perbuatan bejatmu tempo dulu" yeoja itu memandang sengit Kyuhyun_

" _Ja—jadi kau yang ku—yang ku"_

" _Yang ku apa HAH?" yeoja itu terlihat marah. Wajahnya merah padam sempurna_

" _Ummanya tak bisa merawatnya. Jadi rawat bayi ini dengan baik. Dan kuharap kau tak membuangnya. Karena demi tuhan cho kyuhyun ini anakmu. Kau bisa melakukan tes DNA kalau tak percaya. " yeoja itu kembali berbicara namun nada dingin terdengar dalam kata yang dikeluarkan_

" _ini data kelahirannya. Dia lahir tanggal 7 maret 2010. Kau harus mengingatnya. Kau akan menjadi appa terburuk didunia jika melupakan hari kelahiran putrimu."_

"_jadi ka-kau yang ku perko—" kyuhyun berbicara sambil bergetar._

" _lupakan saja semua. Dan ini kelengkapannya. Jaga dia dan rawat serta besarkan dengan baik. Suka tidak suka dialah penerus keluarga Cho. Aku permisi"_

_Yeoja ini berjalan untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun._

" _Kau mau kemana? Kau mau meninggalkan putrimu juga? Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu" akhirnya suara Kyuhyun keluar normal juga. Namun yeoja itu masih enggan untuk berbalik_

" _aku tak butuh tanggung jawab itu. Aku tak butuh pernikahan itu. Dengan merawat dan membesarkannya hem.. ummanya pasti akan senang. Bahagiakanlah dia." Dari nada bicara yeoja itu seakan menahan tangisannya. Pundaknya bergetar. _

" _Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Maaf kan aku. Aku tau tindakan pengecutku itu tak akan termaafkan. Tapi bisa kah kita merawat bayi ini bersama. Bayi ini membutuhkanku dan juga membutuhkanmu" teriak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berharap yeoja itu akan luluh dan berbalik. Bagaimana pun dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya itu. Dan perkataanya benar bukan. Bayi kecil ini membutuhkan keluarga yang utuh._

" _Bayi itu hanya membutuhkan appa dan juga—ummanya~" yeoja itu lalu berlari. Dia terus berlari sampai hilang dari pandangan mata kyuhyun_

" _VIC~~~"_

"_`VIIIIICCCC~~~~"_

" VICTORIAA~~~~"

Kyuhyun Bangun dengan tergesa. Peluh menurun dari pelipisnya. Dia ternyata bermimpi. Mimpi nyata yang dialaminya 3 tahun lalu. Di tatapnya kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

Cklekk

" daddy?" langkah kecil itu memasuki kamarnya. Putri kecilnya yangdi berinya nama Cho Taemin melangkah pelan menuju ranjang king sizenya

" daddy gwenchana?" tanya sang anak.

" mimin tadi dengel daddy teliak-teliak jadi nya mimin bangun. Daddy kenapa?" tanya Taemin penasaran

" daddy tidak apa-apa sayang" kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Rupanya saat bermimpi tadi dia berteriak cukup keras.

" maafkan dady ne sudah membangunkan mimin. Sekarang mimin tidur ne dikamar" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

" mimin bobo dicini caja temani daddy. Daddy pacti abic mimpi buluk. Cetiap mimipi buluk pacti daddy temenin mimin bobo cekalang bial mimin yang temenin daddy." Mimin memeluk tubuh daddynya

" badan appa memang tidak cekelas badan ciwon oppa tapi badan daddy hangat. Mimin cuka" girang Taemin mempererat pelukannya pada sang appa.

" ciwon? Nugu?"

" oppa tampan." kyuhyun terus membuai anaknya sampai terlelap. Rona bahagia terus berkembang dalam tiap detiknya dari pipi bulat Taemin. Di ciuminya pipi mimin pelan. Sungguh Taemin adalah harta berharga untuknya

"mommy~~" sebegitu besarnya kah keinginan sang anak untuk memiliki ibu. Bahkan dalam igauannya pun terus dilantunkan kata mommy.

' Sepertinya aku harus mencari victoria. Biar bagaimanapun Vic adalah umma Taemin. Taemin harus tau rupa ummanya. Besok aku akan mencari tau dimana vic sekarang' tekad Kyuhyun. Bukankah lebih baik kalau Taemin bertemu ibu kandungannya. Setidaknya itu lah yang dipikiran Kyuhyun

" Mommy~~ bogochipo. Mommy Minnie~ calanghae"

Deg

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ternyata yang diigaukan anaknya adalah bocah yang menjadi mommy dadakan mimin tempo hari

' Lee Sungmin. Kenapa harus dia yang diinginkan Taemin. Tapi aku akan tetap mencari victoria. Setidaknya victoria lebih layak menjadi mommy untuk Taemin ketimbang bocah aneh itu. Karena Victoria, umma kandungnya bukan?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong... ^^

Jumpa lagi dengan blue disini. ~(^0^)~

Mianhe baru update sekarang. Laptop blue rusak total dan baru diperbaikin. Dan karena kemarin hari raya idul fitri jadinya baru sempat sekarang ngetik dan ngepost.

Ah dan juga buat dua pembaca spesial blue, blue cuman mau bilang, blue mencintai kyumin dan menyayangi mereka jadi untuk apa jengah dan jenuh dengan kyumin. Dan kalaupun ff blue itu membosankan dan hanya menyampah di SPI blue harap pengertiannya. Blue masih baru. Dan please jangan bash my pairing. My OTP. Kalau kalian tidak suka bisa ninggalin ff blue kok. Tanpa meninggalkkan jejak juga gak papa. Blue hanya menulis ini untuk menyalurkan hobi dan membuat suatu karya. Blue sangat menyayangi kyumin. Blue membuat Mommy Boy dan Baby Ballon buat readerdeul yang menyukai karya aneh blue. Menyukai dan menyayangi Kyumin.

Lagian blue menshiperi Kyumin bukan karena moment ataupun FS dipanggung. FS kan bisa dilakukan oleh siapa saja. Kalau menshiperi hanya berdasarkan FS bisa gonta-ganti dah blue shipperin mereka. Hari ini beda. Besok beda. Hari ini otp. Besok crack. Hari ini si A manly dijadiin seme. Besoknya imut dijadiin uke. Blue gak bisa kayak gitu.

Karena masih dalam suasana idul fitri blue hanya mau nyampein itu aja.

Oh iya Minal Aidin Walfaidzin readerdeul

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H. Mian kalo telat hehehe .

Maaf yah kalau ff blue masih ada bahkan banyak kekurangan apalagi typo. Typo itu musuh bebuyutan blue :3. Dan blue jarang balas review kalian. Tapi suwer deh blue udah baca semua. ^^v

Chapter ini kayaknya makin aneh yah. Maaf kalau alurnya terkesan lambat dan ngawur.

Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca, review, favorit dan follow ^^

Balasan review untuk chapter 3:

_**MyPumpkinsLABU : Ne gomawo ^^. Aku bakalan semangat kok. Blue telat apdet gara2 kendala laptop. Makasih ya buat semangatnya...**_

_**Riesty137 : amiin semoga rencana berhasil. Kyu malah mau misahin SungTae. Aduh gimana tuh? Gomawo reviewnya^^**_

_**Angelakirari137 : haha.. kyu gak tahan ama aegyo mimin ama minnie. Ne, kyumin moment itu bikin greget sendiri. Itu yang blue suka. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**_

_**KyuMin ChO : Ne, Kyumin Cho sshi. Ada dua pembaca spesial. Tapi blue gak terpengaruh kok. Gomawo ne udah direview ^^**_

_**Pumpkinsparkyumin : kyu jatuh cinta ama ming mungkin beberapa chap kedepan gak tau keberapa haha.. gomawo reviewnya ^^**_

_**Minoru : nanti bakalan diceritain kenapa Minnie jadi pelupa begitu. Umma kandung Taemin yah? Hm siapa ayo.? Tebak dong siapa hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^**_

_**Sissy : waduh.. sissy-sshi jangan pingsan. Siwon, kibum, donghae, eunhyuk, shindong siapa yang mau ngasih napas buatan ke sissy-shi? Haha gomawo ne reviewnya^^**_

_**Ketiban KyuMin : taemin emang suka sok dewasa. Padahal masih tuyul kkk~~. Gomawo reviewnya^^**_

_**Yc K.S.H : ajarannya sang daddy makanya udah tau cinta2 hehe. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^**_

_**Won2 : blue juga imut *kedip2 *dduak. Mian chap ini apdetnya lama. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**_

_**Ajid kyumin : teman2nya sih udah biasa dilupain. Yg kasian tuh supir taxi nunggu lama2 eh dilupain ama ming heheh . gomawo reviewnya^^**_

_**Reva kyuminelf : habisnya blue belum nyebar bibit cinta makanya benih2 cinta kyumin belum tumbuh. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^**_

_**Winecouple : ini belum seberapa nanti kyu bisa gila ngadepin minnie. Hehe gomawo ne reviewnya ^^**_

_**Chu : haha.. mau nemenin minnie diajarin sama guru cinta si taemin seonsaengnim gak? Gomawo reviewnya ne^^**_

_**Dea : gomawo dea sshi~~ ini udah lanjut ^^**_

_**Wyda joyer : tak apa. Asal review kok. Huwaa blue melambung nih atas pujiannya. Gomawo ne ^^**_

_**Sung Hye Ah : kalau chapter ini kayaknya gak ada yg bisa di ketawain*pundung :3. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^**_

_**Zahra Amelia : huweeee... mommy minnie tidak pabbo, zahla unni T.T Cuman cedikit kekanakan :3. Hehe gomawo ne reviewnya^^**_

_**Potterfans2010 : potter sshi dari sulawesi juga kah? Gomawo ne udh review^^**_

_**Cho MinHyun: tapi kali ini Blue apdetnya luamaaaaaa... minhyun masih cinta blue gak yah? *mewek*. Tanya minnie aja deh, penyakit lupanya mau diilangin atau dipermanenin heh gomawo reviewnya^^**_

_**Abilhikmah :siapa sih yg gk nyadar ming cute hehe gomawo~~**_

_**Minnie kyumin : ini udah di lanjut di baca ne gomawoo~~**_

_**Sitapumpkinelf : sebenarnya mimin tau. Tapi mimin pura2 aja gak tau. Dia kan titisan epil kkk~. Kyu mah udah jengkel abis. Tapi kira2 nanti masih jengkel gak yah.. gomawo reviewnya^^**_

_**StepName : kyaaaaa... gomawoo~~~~ hehe ^^**_

_**Kim soo jong : blue kasih sedikit spoiler. Nanti penyakit sungmin akan menghilang. Semoga mengurangi sdikit keingintahuan soo jong sshi. Mau spoiler lagi? Tungguin aja ceritanya deh hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^**_

_**Audrey musaena : udah lanjut kok. Mian kalau chap ini aneh hehe.. gomawo reviewnya^^**_

_**Zi`Pumpkins : udah lanjut kok.. gomawoo~~ ^^**_

_**Deviyanti137 : yup dia trauma dengan ingatannya. Upss keceplosan hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^**_

_**Leefairy : kelemahan kyu memang di aegyo. Traumanya nanti diceritain. Gomawo ne ^^**_

_**QyuDev178 : blue juga harus sabar ngadepin kyu. Gomawo ne^^**_

_**SnowyDictator : repot banget dah. Rempong cyin~~ gomawo^^**_

_**Anik0405 : maunya sih permanen tapi keburu di deathglare ama kyu :3. Anik sshi maunya kayak gimana? Gomawo revienya ne^^**_

_**Hyuknie : kalau minnie lupain taemin yah tinggal di pukul aja haha.. gomawo ne ^^**_

_**Runashine88 : wah. Sungtae ternyata berbahaya. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**_

Mianhe kalau ada yang gak blue sebut soalnya blue gak buka gmail. Atau mungkin karena terlewati.. mianhe

Sungmin+Taemin : GOMAWOOO~~ *kedip-kedip*

Taemin : cilahkan di lipyu unnideul, oppadeul, readerdeul.. calanghaeee 3

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 10 Agustus 2013. 22:24

Sign

** BLUE **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 5

_::__**Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**____**::**_

Tok tok

Tok tok

" PERMISI~"

Tok tok

Tok tok

" HALOOOOOO"

Tok tok

" APA ADA ORANG DIRUMAH?"

Tok tok

" Bukain pintu dong. Dingin nih~~!"

Tok tok

Tok-

cklekk

" YAAAA! Mau mu apa hah?"

.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 subuh. Bahkan ayam pun masih enggan terbangun. Jangan tanyakan dimana matahari karena matahari bahkan belum berganti shift dengan bulan dan bintang. Namun disebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana itu alias mewah nampak dua orang namja dan seorang gadis kecil tengahh ada di ruang tamu. Salah satu namja yang sepertinya lebihh tua dari yang satunya tengah asyik mengoceh dan berkacak pinggang. Sementara namja satunya yang jauh lebih imuutt dari kaum yeoja itu sedang asyik menimang gadis kecil berusia 3 tahun itu untuk segera terlelap..

" Ish, daddy ahjusshi gak usah bawel deh. Mimin jadi susah tidurkan.." namja imut yang untungnya tak melupakan namanya yaitu Lee Sungmin terlihat menggerutu. Pasalnya namja yang di panggilnya daddy ajusshi itu sedari tadi tak berhenti mengomelinya.

" Ya! Karena siapa Mimin terbangun hah? Itu karena mu bocah" ketus Kyuhyun

" Tapi kan sekarang Mimin gak bisa tidur dengar suara daddy ahjusshi. Daddy ahjusshi ngomelnya di tunda dulu ne. Kalau Mimin sudah bobo Minnie janji deh bakalan jelasin kenapa Minnie datang. Itupun kalau minni tidak lupa hehehe"Sungmin menggendong Mimin yang sedari tadi meringkuk nyaman di pelukannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menggeram tubuh sang anak dadakannya di ranjang kecil didalam kamar yang didominasi warna putih. Sebuah boneka cupid dengan panah cintanya menghiasi ranjang kecil Mimin.

" Mimin bobo yang nyenyak. Besok pagi kita jalanin misi kita.."

Chu

Diciuminya dahi Mimin dengan sayang. Sungmin lalu keluar dari kamar Mimin menuju seseorang yang masih menunggunya di ruang tamu

" Jadi untuk apa kau datang kemari sepagi ini?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berkata ketus

" Huh, daddy ahjusshi menyeramkan. Bertanyalah dengan lembut seperti begini. Ekhem ekhem.. Jadi kenapa Minnie chagi datang kesini~~? Begitu daddy ahjusshi" Sungmin memelankan suaranya dan bergaya selembut mungkin. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya jengah

" Bocah sepertimu tak patut dilembuti. Yang ada setiap melihatmu aku ingin sekali meremukmu dengan kedua tanganku" geram Kyuhyun

" Dan berhenti memanggilku Daddy. Aku bukan daddy mu"

" Memang bukan. Daddy kan daddynya Mimin. Tapi karena sekarang Minnie jadi mommy nya jadi kata Mimin, Minnie juga harus manggil ahjusshi dengan sebutan daddy. Tapi minni mau sebutan yang beda. Jadinya miinni memutuskan manggil ahjusshi daddy ahjusshi. Dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat" kata Sungmin.

" terserahmu lah. Jadi sekarang untuk apa kau kemari? Jangan-jangan kau melupakan waktu. Kau tahu kan langit masih gelap. Kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk babo sepertimu" Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Matanya masih memerah karena mengantuk. Beberapa hari ini dia terikat proyek. Sehingga dia cukup disibukkan. Pencarian victoria pun akhirnya melibatkan beberapa detectif yang disewanya. Sungguh badannya akan remuk jika dia turut mencari victoria.

" Besok Minni dan Mimin mau piknik daddy ahjusshi" Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya tangannya menarik sebuah koper pink yang tadi di bawa sertanya. Mata Kyuhyun memicing tajam. Dia baru meperhatikan koper pink Sungmin. Karena sedari tadi mulutnyalah yang bekerja mengomeli Sungmin

" Untuk apa koper itu?"

" Ini baju-baju Minni. Kata Mimin sebagai Mommy nya Minni harus latihan menginap dirumah ini. Jadi kalau sudah jadi mommy sah Mimin, Minni jadi tidak canggung deh tinggal dirumahh ini" jawab sungmin enteng membuat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun seakan ingin keluar

" Ya bocah.. aku tak mengizinkanmu menginap dirumahku. Apalagi menjadi mommy sahnya. Kau pikir mudah menjadi seorang ibu. Kau itu masih bocah. Bocah yang sepatutnya mengais kasih sayang ibu bukan menjadi ibu" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

'Dia pikir menjadi ibu itu game apa' batin Kyuhyun

" Daddy ahjusshi pelit. Lagian kan cuman menginap sehari. Besok juga Minni pulang kok." Sungmin melipat kedua tangan didada. Bibirnya mengerucut pertanda kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa sharp M itu seketika menjadi fokusnya. Bibir mungil itu melengkung indah. Bibir yang berwana merah mudah segar itu seakan menyeretnya kemasa lalu.

' Bibir itu.. bibir itu seperti miliknya' batinnya kacau. 'Kenapa bocah ini memilki bibir yang sama dengannya. Kenapa?'

Kyuhyun sontak berdiri. Dia langsung menghadap ke arah Sungmin yang dengan tidak pekanya masih saja mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Seakan terhipnotis tangan Kyu menjulur menyentuh bibir mungil hanya diam sejujurnya dia juga bingung kenapa daddy ajusshi memegang bibirnya. Apalagi dalam pancaran mata Kyuhyun Sungmin bisa melihat ada kerindua terbesar disana. Apakah Kyuhyun merindukan sungmin?

" daddy ahjusshi wae? Apa dibibir Minnie ada bekas coklat? Atau kah cream? Perasaan minni tadi cuman makan nasi goreng" perkataan Sungmin itu sontak mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke masa sekarang. Karena gugup jemari yang tadinya mengelus bibir Sungmin pelan malah menarik bibir Sungmin dengan cukup keras

" Akh.. appo daddy ahjusshi. Kenapa bibir Minni ditarik sih" keluh Sungmin. Dikerucutkan bibir nya lagi hanya itu meringankan sedikit sakit akibat tarikan Kyuhyun.

" Ya... untuk apa kau mengerucutkan bibirmu. A—a—aishh... kau pergilah kekamar Taemin sebelum ku gunting bibirmu itu" terdengar sadis meman. Tapi itu sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan kyuhyun saja. Sekali lagi dia tak mau luluh dengan bibir bocah itu.

' hampir saja aku lepas kendali. Tapi bibir itu, lembut. Seperti bibirnya. Tuhan. Kenapa kau terus mempermainkanku. Tuhan beri tahu aku diamana dia sekarang. Aku berutang kata maaf untuknya. Bukan hanya maaf tapi juga kata cin—'

Chu~~~

"ehh?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya lagi asyik dengan batin semunya terlonjak mendapati benda lembut dan lembab yang tadinya disentuh dan ditarik mendarat sempurna di pipi kirinya

" Jaljayo~ dady ahjusshi~~" ucapin itulah yang di lontarkan Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menarik koper pinknya kekamar Taemin.

' hihi daddy ahjusshi kaget. Minni udah lakuin kayak yang ada di tivi. Tapi Minni malu. Pipi daddy ahjusshi empuk.. sapa suruh tadi narik bibir Minni makanya minni poppo.. tapi kenapa Minni jadi malu yah..' Sungmin berjalan sambil sesekali tertawa kecil dan menutup kedua pipinya yang merona karena malu.

" Bocah sialan! Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk mencium ku hah?" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal

.

.

.

.

Kukuruyuk~~~

Selamat pagi dunia. Pagi kini datang. Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang indah buat Taemin karena disaat dia terbangun ada Sungmin yang memeluknya erat. Pagi yang buruk untuk Kyuhyun mengingat bocah mesum*padahal dia lebih mesum -_-"* itu bakalan seharian atau dua hari ini ada didepan matanya. Dan menjadi pagi yang sedikit memalukan untuk Sungmin mengingat bibirnya kemarin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Meski itu adalahh ciuman selamat tidur menurut Sungmin.

" Mommy.. Mimin mau calapan pake loti caja mom" Mimin langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin yang sibuk menyiapkan roti dan nasi goreng. Apron merah muda yang biasa dipakai oleh maidnya terlihat cantik jika dipakai oleh Sungmin

" Mimin kemarin bilang apa ke hwang ahjumma? Kenapa para maid tidak ada?" Kyuhyun meneguk segelas susu yang disediakan disana

" Mimin cuman kacian cama hwang jumma cama maid lainnya. Meleka kan juga butuh libulan cama kelualganya. Lagian ada mommy yang bica macakin kita. Iya kan mom?" Taemin sedikit berteriak.

" Ne. Daddy ahjusshi tenang saja. Masakan minni enak kok." Sungmin keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi roti bakar dan juga sepiring isi nasi goreng.

" nah ini roti untuk mimin" Sungmin menyodorkan roti untuk Mimin

" Roti ini juga buat dadddy ahjusshi yang pelit" kata Sungmin. Dia menaruh sepiring roti dihadapan kyuhyun dan juga nasi goreng dihadapan sebuah kursi kosong dekat Taemin yang ada disamping Kyuhyun ( jadi posisinya itu Sungmin-Taemin-Kyuhyun)

" Tunggu aku ambilkan Kopi untuk daddy ahjusshi. Kata Mimin daddy ahjusshi suka kopi dengan 2 sendok gula."

" Mimin kenapa Sungmin oppa diajak menginap disini?" tanya Kyuyun sambil menggigit roti buatan Sungmin itu

" Hali ini dicekolah Mimin ada piknik belcama. Mimin tau daddy pacti cibuk makana Mimin ajak aja Mommy kecini. Cengaja mimin culuh datang malam-malam bial mommy gak lupa. Jadi mimin pacang alalam (alarm) caja di hape mommy jam 2 culuh mommy datang cecepatnya." Jawab Mimin enteng

" Tapi itu berbahaya sayang. Sungmin datang jawab 3 subuh. Orang sepabbo dia bisa saja mendapat celaka. Nanti dijahati orang jahat. Lain kali Mimin gak boleh begitu yah"

Tuan cho khawatir eoh?

" daddy ahjusshi kopinya datang.." Sungmin meletakkan kopi itu dihadapan Kyuhyun lalu dia menuju bangku kosong dan melahap nasi goreng buatannya

" masitta! Bagaimana mimin roti buatan mommy enak tidak?" tanya Sungmin antusias

" enak mommy. Lebih enak dali buatan daddy. Daddy kalau buat loti jadi pait. Huwek" Mimin menggoda Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya mengacak rambut taemin sambil tersenyum

" Ish. Daddy ahjusshi rambut Mimin jangan diacakin begitu. Kan udah minni sisirin" Sungmin mengatur kembali rambut taemin yang tadinya teracak. Sepintas jika dilihat dari arah belakang terlihat keluarga bahagia yang sedang menikmati sarapan dengan sang ayah dan ibu mengelus kepala sang anak. Tapi nyata itu salah besar.

" emang kenapa? Aku daddynya suka-suka aku mau lakuin apa ke anakku" bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun semakin mengacak rambutTaemin

" Tapi kan kalau diacak jadi jelek. " Sungmin merenggut kesal dan tangannya kembali memperbaiki rambutTaemin. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutTaemin.

Karena kesal dengan tindakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin akhirnya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun

" YA! Kenapa rambutku yang kau acak" protes Kyuhyun tak terima rambut yang sudah ditatanya menjadi acak kadul berantakan

" Ahjusshi lebih cocok dengan rambut begitu " kata sungmin lagi

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin kyuhyun lalu berinisiatif untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin juga

" Daddy ahjussshi.. lepasin rambut minni .. aww"

" bocah seperti mu memang lebih cocok dengan rambut berantakan. " Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena sungmin membalas perbuatan kyuhyun. Akhirnya terjadi acara saling mengacak rambut diantara keduanya. Taemin yang merasa tempatnya sungguh berbahaya meringkuk kebawah meja dan masuk kedalam meja setelahnya berdiri dihadapan meja melihat tingkah mommy daddynya yang sungguh kekanakan. Di ambil handhphonenya lalu ditekannya icon camera.

Jepret

Suara kecil dari arah handphone Taemin membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan kekonyolan mereka

" huwooo.. pelfect! Daddy cama mommy mecla cekali.." kata Taemin sambil memperhatikan hasil jepretannya

" Mommy Mimin mau ciap-ciap dulu ne ke kamal. Mommy kalau cudah mecla-meclaan cama daddy kekamal mimin ne. Kita mau pelgi piknik. Nanti telat." Kata Taemin. Sepertinya kelak kalau besar nanti Taemin akan menjadi fotografer handal. Lihat saja hasil jepretan Taemin. Posisi keduanya termasuk mengundang. Kyuhyun yang kala itu sedikit menjambak rambut Sungmin membuat Sungmin memekik keras dengan kepala menengadah tapi dalam jepretan Taemin wajah Sungmin seolah-olah menikmati sesuatu dengan mata merem dan juga mulut yang terbuka. Sedangkan posisi kyuhyun yang bersemangat mengacak dan menjambak malah terlihat seperti kyuhyun terlihat menempelkan bibirnya dileher sungmin tapi sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah Kyuhyun yang menunduk kebelakang sungmin sambil sebelah tangannya mengambil garpu yang tak sengaja jatuh dari piring sungmin dan sebelahnya lagi menjambak sungmin. *aku susah begitulah. Gaya nya kaya rada mecum begitu. Kalau susah dibayangin. Bayangin sesuka hati readerdeul saja hehe*

Omona! Taemin terlalu berbakat untuk mengambil gambar aneh itu.

' Daddy kayak dlakula. Mau icap dalah mommy. Ih celem.. tapi lucu hehe'

Yakin tanpa tes DNA pun gen Kyuhyun mengalir sempurna dalam tubuh Taemin sudah mencerminkan bahwa Taemin anak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Sedangkan yang di tatap malah memperbaiki rambutnya yang teracak. Setelah itu di bawanya piring makan yang masih sesendok di makannya.

" Daddy ahjusshi minni makan di kamar mimin aja deh. Habisnya minni kesel ama daddy ahjusshi. Kepala minni sakit. Ahjusshi sudah pelit, galak, kasar lagi" Sungmin berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya pertanda kesal. Matanya berembun. Melihat itu Kyuhyun merasa sedikit iba. Sungguh dia tak mengerti mengapa bertingkah sekonyol tadi. Tapi disudut hatinya dia merasa senang. Entah karena telah menjambak sungmin yang beberapa hari ini sedikit mengacaukan hidupnya. Ataukah karena sentuhan yang tak sengaja.

' Aroma strawberry yah. Dasar bocah. Shampoonya saja aroma strawberry. Bagaimana bisa jadi mommy. Dasar Mommy Boy!' Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati tingkah Sungmin yang menabrak bahu dan sengaja menginjak kakinya.

Dimakannya lagi rotinya tapi dengan suasana yang berbeda. Sendirian.

Drttt.

Drtt

" yeboseo!"

"..."

" Oke. Terus adakan pencarian. Telusuri kota china. Victoria keturunan China. Kemungkinan dia ada disana"

"..."

" Jika ada informasi lebih lanjut segera hubungi saya. Dan saya harap kau secepatnya menemukan victoria"

"..."

" Baik. Saya ingin mendengar kabar yang tidak mengecewakan. Ah Wooyoung sshi, bagaimana dengan keberadaan dia? Apa kau sudah menemuka info tentangnya?"

"..."

Raut wajah kyuhyun melemas. Terkesan pilu.

" Ne aku mengerti. Lakukan saja tugas mu. Dan kuharap kau juga segera mencari dia"

Pip

Kontak pun terputus.

' Kumohon sekali ini saja. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu. Ku mohon. Sebelum akhirnya aku menjadi milik orang lain'

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil cangkir berisi kopi Buatan Sungmin. Dihirupnya aroma kopi yang menguar. Sedikit menenangkannya. Dengan mood yang baik diseruputnya Kopi tersebut

Byurrrr

" pehh.. pehh.. YAK LEE SUNGMIN... MENGAPA KOPINYA ASIN? KAU MAU MERACUNI KU EOH?"

Seketika mood Kyuhyun kembali buruk

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berulang kali melirik jam mewahnya. Kepalanya juga melongok kiri dan kanan. Seakan mencari sesuatu. Ekspresinya sekarang sudah tak terbaca. Seharian ini dia cukup uring-uringan. Sejam menunggunya akhirnya orang yang ditunggu pun datang. Dua Namja dengan tinggi tubuh menjulang itu akhirnya datang dengan menampakkan senyuman aneh. Bahkan salah satunya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tangannya serta mengumamkan kata peace untuk menghindari amukan evil yang baru keluar dari neraka.

" mianhe kyu kita telat" keduanya lalu mengambil tempat disisi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka jengah.

" Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat menempati kursi ini selama 1 jam 25 menit 13 detik" kata kyuhyun sambil berpura-pura melihat kearah jam tangannya

" Kau tau kan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat kita juga sibuk hehe"

" Jangan membohongiku Shim Changmin. Aku sudah menghubungi manajermu dan manajermu bilang hari ini kau free dari dunia menyanyimu tiang bodoh. Dan kau koala merah apa alasan mu?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya kearah namja yang di panggilnya koala merah

" Tenang sobat. Aku harus memeriksa beberapa pasienku."

" arra Zhoumi gege. Tentu saja bukan beberapa tapi banyak pasienmu yang tergila-gila dengan operasi plastik yang harus mengantri. Heran sekali zaman ini. Bukannya dengan kecantikan alami lebih memikat ketimbang memakai silikon yang tak bermanfaat itu" gerutu Kyuhyun

" kau hanya memanggil kami untuk ini? Untuk menceramahi kami sekaligus mengeluhkan gadis-gadis pasien Zhou ge? Tau begini aku tidur saja dirumah. Kau tahu Kyu, konser ku sudah didepan mata. Aku harus cukup beriristirahat" gerutu Changmin balik.

" Sudah jangan berantem. Eh Kyu bagaimana kabar Temin? Kenapa kau tak membawanya bersamamu. Aku kangen dengannya" kata Zhou. Changmin mulai sibuk dengan pelayan yang menulis kan pesanan Changmin yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

" Monster food, kau tak berniat membuatku bangkrutkan? Berhenti memesan" tegur Kyuhyun kepada Changmin namun changmin seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

" Taemin lagi ada acara piknik di sekolahnya. Sekarang dia bersama mommynya" jawab kyu atas pertanyaan zhoumi

" mwo? Mommy?" zhomi terkaget

" kapan kau menikah kyu? Aish katanya sahabat. Tapi kau mengundangku pun tidak" ujar changmin

" aku tak pernah menikah chang food. Mommy yang ku maksud adalah ibu yang diinginkan taemin" kyuhyun menyeruput jus jeruknya. Disaat di cafe begini hanya jus jeruk yangdisukainya

" apa maksudnya?" caffe late itu pun diseruput zhou

" beberapa minggu yang lalu Taemin berkata ku padaku kalau dia menginginkan mommy. Dan dia yang ingin mencari sendiri. Aku hanya menganggap itu sebuah lelucon tapi parahnya besoknya dia membawakanku seseorang yang disebutnya mommy itu"

" jinja? Wah keponakanku itu parah sekali" ujar zhoumi

" bagaimana orangnya. Apakah seksi? Cantik? Semoga dia juga bahenol" ujar changmin yang dihadiah ketukan di kepalanya.

" dari dulu kau selalu mesum chang food. Dia namja. Dan umurnya 17 tahun"

" kyuhyun kau mau menjadi pedofil eoh?" ujar zhou

" aku juga tak menyukainya koala merah. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku begitu. Lagian dia hanya namja pabbo yang aneh dan menyebalkan" Kyuhyun memang diberkahi lidah yang sempurna untuk mencela.

" tapi mengapa tidak kau jauhkan saja Taemin darinya" kata Changmin disela mengunyah blueberry cakenya

" Taemin terlalu menyayanginya. Dan aku tak bisa terang-terangan menjauhkan Taemin dari Sungmin. Makanya aku telah memikirkan cara lain"

" jadi namanya Sungmin. Nama yang manis. Jadi kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya Changmin

" Taemin menginginkan Mommynya kan. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Dengan mendatangkan mommy kandungnya" kata Kyuhyun lagi yang segera dihadiahi tatapan penuh tanya baik dari zhoumi maupun changmin

" memangnya kau sudah tau siapa umma kandungnya Taemin?" tanya zhou. Sepertinya zhoumi lah yang paling sering bertanya

" sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama" pembicaraanpun menjadi serius.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan kalung dari kotak perhiasan. Dan memperlihatkan ke sahabat-sahabatnya

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kalung itu. Jangan harap ada emas, batu safir atau berlian yang menghiasi. Hanya kalung besi putih dan juga tiga buah bandul huruf yang masing-masing memiliki pengait

" I,C,V ini maksudnya apa?" changmin mengambil bandul-bandul huruf yang terpisah itu.

" kalung ini yang kutemukan dilantai rumah tua itu. Tempatku melakukan perbuatan keji itu. Awalnya kalung ini hanya ada bandul V tapi saat ku perhatikan ada bandul C dan I yang terjatuh disekitar sana. Dan aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah nama. Nama orang yang ku renggut kesuciannya" jelas kyuhyun. Aura suram menyelimutinya kala mengenang kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya itu

" VIC" lanjut kyuhyun lagi

" Vic? Siapa dia?" tanya Changmin

" Kau ingat kan dengan hoobae kita di kampus pindahan dari cina. Yeoja yang sempat kau taksir Zhoumi ge."

" ah.. aku ingat. Vic yah. Hm Victoria Song " ujar Zhoumi

" tapi belum tentu dia kan kyu? Bisa saja orang lain" kata Changmin. Changmin sebenarnya kurang yakin dengan orang yang disebutkan Kyuhyun tadi

" aku yakin Chang. Soalnya yang membawa Taemin kepadaku adalah Victoria sendiri" kata Kyuhyun

" mwo?"

" oleh karena itu kalian harus membantuku"

.

.

.

.

" mommy, Mimin ceneng deh pikniknya tadi celu. Tapi cayang daddy gak bica cama kita" Taemin bergelayut manja ditangan sungmin. Sungmin menggandeng tangan Mimin dengan sayang.

" Seru sekali.. minni suka deh tempatnya. Hawanya segar dan menyejukkan" Sungmin mengambil beberapa sayuran. Saat ini mereka ada di super market.

" Kenapa beli cayul mommy. Daddy gak cuka cayul. Jadi Mimin juga gak mau makan cayul" Kata Taemin

" jadi Mimin gak pernah makan sayur?" tanya sungmin dan Taemin hanya mengangguk membenarkan

" Astaga. Daddy ahjusshi memang kejam. Sayur itu baik buat kesehatan. Rasanya enak loh. Mommy aja suka sayur. Kita beli banyak sayur ne supaya mimin jadi sehat dan seimut mommy" sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mimin hanya mengangguk

" Ne mommy. Mimin mau seimut mommy.." kata Taemin bersemangat

" baiklah kita bayar dikasir ne. Lets go" Sungmin membawa barang yang akan di beli dikasir. Diletakkan kereta belanjaanya disampingnya lalu digendongnya Taemin disampingnya.

Dduk

Sungmin terdorong kedepan. Hampir saja Taemin yang di gendongannya jatuh. Dia lalu mengomel kearah penabrak.

" hati-hati dong. Anak saya hampir jatuh nih" omelnya. Sepertinya Sungmin telah menghayati perannya sebagai ibu.

" Mianhe saya tidak melihat." Dihadapannya kini seorang yeoja cantik dengan kacamata hitamnya terliht membungkuk sekilas meminta maaf. Yeoja itu tersenyum begitu manis.

" eh kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya sungmin

" tentu saja karena saya menabrak anda tadi" yeoja itu masih saja tersenyum mengamati raut kebingungan sungmin

" Ini anak anda? Cantik sekali" yeoja itu mengelus pipi Taemin sayang. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dia bingung mau jawab apa. Untuk saat ini dia kan masih mommy sementara

" boleh aku cium. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Mengingatkanku dengan anakku dulu" kata yeoja itu. Sungmin lagi-lagi mengangguk. yeoja itu lalu mengecup pipi Taemin.

" Mimin. Tas mommy kemana yah?" tanya Sungmin memecah suasana aneh antara Taemin dan Yeoja tadi. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa tas nya yang dibawanya menghilang.

" aduh dompet mommy disitu lagi" gumamnya panik.

Ttuk

Taemin mengetuk kepala Sungmin pelan.

" Mommy pacti lupa lagi kan.. Tac kitakan ada di mobil. Lagian kan dompetnya ada di caku celana mommy. Huh mommy lupa mulu" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" ah iya yah mommy lupa" sungmin tersenyum sangsi saat menyadari dompetnya aman terkendali dalam saku. Mereka kembali sibuk melupakan yeoja dihadapannya yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu

'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, nak. Bogoshippo baby'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong~~~

Blue datang lagi bawa chap 5 yang semakin yah aneh hehe. Blue rasa chap ini agak kaku.

Banyak yang nebak kalau Sungmin itu umma Taemin. Hm, gimana yah. Tapi sungmin masih 17 tahun loh. Atau jangan-jangan...

Hm jangan-jangan itulah yang menjadi jawaban haha. Blue curiga nih readerdeul pasti peramal yah atau minjem alat doraemon makanya ngintipin isi otak blue..

Readerdeul maunya Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Taemin Family atau Kyuhyun-Victoria-Taemin family atau Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Blue Family? :P

Nah kira-kira siapa yeoja yang nabrak minni dan mimin?

Blue kasih spoiler inisialnya itu B-L-U-E*dduak.

Selamat menikmati ff blue ne.

Mian kali ini blue gak jawab review. Tapi blue udah baca kok semuanya.

Terima kasih juga buat reader yang udah bersimpatik dengan ff blue dan kyumin. Sampai sekarang pereview spesial itu gak muncul. Berarti emang mereka lagi kurang kerjaan kali yah. Makanya ngoment aneh di ff blue. Tapi tenang saja, blue gak terpengaruh. Dibawa enJOY sajalah. ^^

Kyuhyun : gomawo sudah mampir di ff blue. Sering-sering mampir biar ketemu orang setampan saya buahahaha :D

Sungmin : Jeongmal gomawo yo~~ buat yang baca, review, favorit mau pun follow, minni poppo deh.

Chu~~ :* ^^v

Kyuhyun : aish kenapa malah poppo2an. Aku juga mau :3

Taemin : ish daddy bikin malu caja -_-".

cilahkan di lipyu unnideul, oppadeul, readerdeul ^^.. calanghaeee 3

SungTaeBlue: lipyu pwisss! *kedip-kedip *aegyo power attack^^

Kyu : *Die

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 12 Agustus 2013. 21:01

Sign

** BLUE **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 6

_::__**Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**____**::**_

Makan malam di keluarga Cho terasa heboh. Tentu saja hal tersebut disebabkan oleh penumpang gelap yang lugu bernama Lee Sungmin. Yang dengan seenaknya membuat tuan Cho geram

" Aku bukan popeye. Jadi aku tak butuh sayur bayam ini"Kyuhyun mengungsikan sayur di pinggir piringnya.

" Wae? Bayam itu enak loh daddy ahjusshi" Sungmin sang koki yang membuat sayur bayam itu melayangkan nada protesnya

" Enak apanya. Kau tak lihat bentuknya ish mengerikan" Kyuhyun bergidik saat mengamati rupa sayur yang ada di pinggir piringnya. Sedari dulu yang namanya sayur baik itu bayam, kangkung, wortel, terong, dan semacamnya adalah musuh berat seorang Cho Kyuhyung. Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun bisa kekanakan bila berhadapan dengan sayur. Disudut hati sungmin terasa bahagia. Entah karena apa.

" huh daddy payah. Macak cama cayul bayam takut cih. Padahal enak kok." Baiklah sepertinya malam ini Kyuhyun akan berduka lantaran buah hatinya juga kini malah meledeknya

" Mimin tau sendiri daddy kan tidak suka sayur chagi. Lagian hari ini Mimin aneh. Kenapa mimin mau makan sayur? Biasanya kan mimin juga tidak mau makan sayur seperti daddy" Kyuhyun menatap mata bening putrinya yang menatapnya. Taemin selalu menirunya. Itulah mengapa Kyuhyun heran Taemin mau memakan sayur yang tersaji di hadapannya

" Mimin mau cepelti mommy. Kata mommy cayul itu bica bikin imut. Mimin mau imut kayak mommy. Iya kan mom?" taemin melayangkan tanya pada Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengunyah salad buah buatannya.

" Benar sekali mimin. Daddy ahjusshi juga harus makan sayur. Lihat tubuh daddy ahjusshi. Tak punya abs kayak siwon. Sepertinya daddy ahjushi benar-benar payah" ledek Sungmin sambil mengayunkan sendoknya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

" Ya bocah kau makan saja. Kenapa putriku malah menuruti perkataan mu. Dan kau berhenti mengatakan ku payah. Kau saja tak punya abs." Ledek Kyuhyun balik. Dia masih memilih dan memilah daging di piringnya.

" a-be-ec itu apa mommy? Apa kayak tulang-tulang kelas di badan ciwon oppa?" tanya Taemin yang di balas senyum oleh sungmin

" Ne. Ituloh kotak-kotak di perut siwon. Minni punya abs kok. Tapi sedikit" ujar Sungmin tak terima dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi

" tak usah berbohong. Bocah sepertimu mana bisa punya abs." Kyuhyun mengunyah makannya sambil berdecak. Sungmin kesal lantas berdiri dari kursinya

" ini lihat kalau daddy ahjusshi tak percaya" sungmin menarik baju kaosnya sebatas kyuhyun membeliat melihat sajian perut indah dihadapannya. Berulang kali dia meneguk ludah kecut.

' kenapa dengan diriku.'

" daddy ahjusshi sudah percayakan?" kata sungmin membuyarkan lamunan semu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya dia sambil berekhem ekhem aneh. Mengontrol suaranya yang mendadak serak. Namun mata kyuhyn menemukan pemandangan aneh di perut sungmin. Sebuah garis melintang layaknya sebuah jahitan akibat sayatan.

" kenapa dengan perutmu itu?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran. Sungmin mengelus bekas jahitan tersebut pelan.

" kau pernah dioperasi?" lanjut kyuhyun lagi. Dia cukup penasaran dengan bekas jahitan yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu perut mulus sungmin,

" entahlah. Minni lupa. Tapi minni suka dengan jahitan ini, terasa hangat" ujar sungmin masih tetap mengelus perutnyadengan gerakan memutar. Mimin menghampiri sungmin lalu turut mengelus perut mulius sungmin

" pelut mommy haluc. Mimin cuka. " kata Taemin sambil tertawa. Sungmin turut tertawa. Mereka seakan melupakan seseorang.

" daddy ahjusshi tak mau mengelus perut minnie? " tanya sungmin. Dia cukup berbaikhati membiarkan perutnya dijamaah oleh daddy ahjusshi

"a— usah. Aku mau makan saja" kyuhyun menjawab sambil gelagapan. Karena tergesa dia hampir tersedak daging. Tapi segera dimakannya lagi daging itu. Taemin masih asyik mengelus perut sungmin. Terasa lembut.

"bimcalabim.. mimin mau ada dedek bayi dalam pelut mommy" mimin mengayunkan tangannya seperti para penyihir yang sedang merapalkan mantra dan tentu saja ucapan Mimin sukses besar membuat kyuhyun meluncurkan sepotong daging yang tadi ingin dilahapnya.

" uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk..." sungmin segera mengambil kan minum dan meminumkan ke kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil gelas yang disodorkan lalu menengadah menyaksikan sungmin yang menolongnya

Byurrrr

Air yang diminumnya kembali keluar. Dia tersedak lagi. Wajah kyuhyun kini memerah. Bagaimana tidak ada pemandangan lainnya yang sukses membuat dia tersedak kembaliu.

" wae?" tanya sungmin lagi-lagi polos

" uhuk uhuk.. turunkan uhuk bajumu" sungmin mempoutkan mulutnyaa. Diturunkannya baju kaosnya yang ternyata kini tersingkap sampai memperlihatkan salah satu dada montoknya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya lantaran baru menyadari bahwa tadi dadanya dilihat kyuhyun. Pipinya merona. Malu tentu saja.

" daddy gwenchana?" tanya mimin. Takut daddynya kesakitan.

" ne baby gwenchana."

" syukurlah... huh mommy bajunya dinaikin mimin mau hallo-hallo cama dedek bayi" mimin mencoba menarik paksa kaos sungmin tapi segera ditahan sungmin

" mimin jangan begitu hmm.. tidak ada dedek bayi dalam perut sungmin jadi kembali makan makan malammu baby. " kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian benar saja mana ada bayi dalam perut sungmin. Bocah itu masih terlalu bocah.

" tapi daddy, mimin penen punya caeng. Kata onew oppa cuman mommy yang bica ngacih dedek bayi. Daddy kan pelit jadi nda mungkin mimin minta caeng di daddy." Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya mendengar penuturan putrinya

" Cho Taemin makan sekarang" kyuhyun berkata dengan tegas dan cukup membuat taemin membungkam mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

" – akhirnya cinderella dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya" ku tutup buku cerita bergambar itu. Ceritanya akhirnya selesai dan Mimin sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kupandangi wajah Taemin. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Pasti mommy asli taemin juga cantik. Sebenarnya aku juga ragu untuk menjadi mommy untuk taemin. Aku saja tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Bahkan aku sudah lupa wajah dan nama orang tuaku. Lagian daddy ahjusshi tak akan pernah mau denganku. Aku tau dia pasti menganggapku bocah jelek dan menyebalkan. Apalagi aku sering melupakan segala hal. Hahh. Berkali-kalipun kuhela kan napas tak akan merubah keadaan. Tuhan kenapa aku bisa sepelupa begini. Apa aku bisa sembuh?

Aku tau semua orang menganggap ku aneh. Mereka mengenalku dengan sebutan Sungmin si pelupa. Sungmin yang babo. Sungmin yang terlalu polos. Sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini aku merasa lain. Seakan ada yang ingin memberontak disudut hatiku. Tapi apa? Aku merasa bahagia bisa berdampingan dengan Taemin. Aku terlanjur menyayanginya. Tuhan inilah sisi melankolis seorang lee sungmin yang selalu hidup bagaikan anak kecil. Apakau mau merubahnya tuhan?. Baiklah aku akan berhenti meratap. Tapi ku mohon tuhan sembuhkan p;enyakit pelupaku ini. Aamiin..

Setiap malam aku akan melakukan hal ini. Meratap. Tak ada tempatku untuk mengadu. Aku tak bisa mengingat masa laluku. Aku lupa kapan pertama kali aku mengidap penyakit pelupa ini. setiap hal yang aku alami dengan cepat maka akan lebih cepat lagi aku lupakan. Seakan ada sisi lain dariku yang menyedot habis ingatanku. Dan menyisakan beberapa ingatan yaitu aku bernama lee sungmin. Minnie. Dan seorang pelajar. Hanya itu yang selalu aku ingat.

Kuelus rambut Taemin dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku spontan mengelus perutku. Aku terkikik pelan mengingat perkataan mimin tadi. Dedek bayi. Aku bahkan baru 17 tahun. Mimin memanggilku mommy saja prang-orang sudah memekik terheran apalagi kalau aku punya bayi. Lagiankan aku namja. Hihihi..

Bekas jahitan dan juga rambut taemin sama halusnya. Aku suka. Ada perasaan hangat menyelimutiku. Kukecup dahi Taemin dengan sayang.

" tidur nyenyak baby ballon" ucapku. Baby ballon. Haha aku jadi mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. Hanya karena aku bisa meniup balonnya dia memaksaku menjadi mommynya. Aku ingat kembali perkataan Taemin beberapa bulan lagi ulang tahunnya yang keempat dan dia menginginkan aku menjadi mommynya yang sah dan itu berarti aku harus terikat pernikahan dengan daddy ahjusshi. Kalian pikir aku ini terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu. Aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya sangat sulit membuat daddy ahjusshi mencintaiku. Karena aku sendiri belum bisa mencintainya. Bahkan arti cintapun aku tak tahu. Aishh. Sebegitu rumitnya kah untuk sekedar menjadi mommy untuk mimin. Dan aku masih sekolah. Lulus pun tentu aku akan meminta lee ahjusshi appa eunhyuk untuk mengkuliahkanku. Selama ini aku hidup dengan keluarga eunhyuk. Menurut pengakuan mereka aku ini adalah sepupu eunhyuk. Kenapa aku mengatakan menurut? Karena aku lupa hihihi. Eh tunggu dulu.. kenapa aku bisa mengingat semua hal berbau mimin. Seharusnya aku sekarang melupakannya. Bahkan aku sudah melupakan bahwa kami kemarin piknik. Tuh kan aku ingat kemarin piknik dengan taemin. Hari ini hari apa yah? Hm sepertinya rabu. Aku melihat kalender. Ternyata hari sabtu. Aku bahkan melupakan hari namun tak bisa melupakan moment-moment yangku lewati bersama Taemin

" . minnie calanghae" taemin mengigau. Bahkan dalam tidurnya dia menyebut namaku. Sepetinya aku tau kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan taemin. Karena secara perlahan aku mulai menyayanginya.

" nado calanghae baby mimin chagi" senyum ku berpendar.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

.

Hah. Harusnya Sungmin sekarang sudah tidur. Tapi dirinya malah merasa haus. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa lagi mengambil segelas air minum. Diputuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil air minum. Langkahnya untuk menuju tangga terhenti melihat sebuah pintu besar bercat merah muda berdiri kokoh dekat tangga. Ah sungmintertarik menuju kesana. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu menyukai warna yeoja itu. Sungmin lantas memutar knop pintu pelan. sungmin terlalu penasaran dengan kamar merah muda ini.

"aish tak bisa kubuka" gerutunya setelah beberapa kali mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Akhirnya sungmin menyerah. Lalu kembali ketujuan awalnya. Sementara itu didalam ruangan yang berpintu merah muda itu dipenuhi oleh foto-foto berpigura. Ruangan tersebut hanya diisi oleh foto. Tak ada benda lain yang menghias. Objek fotonya pun sepertinya hanya seorang. Dengan berbagai gaya dan tingkah. Namun semua foto itu sepertinya diambil dalam keadaan sang objek tidak sadar. Mungkin ini semua adalah hasil jepretan stalker. Angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang tak terkunci rapat itu membuat selembar foto yang berada diatas tumpukan yang sepertinya belum dipigura itu terbang melayang. Terjatuh tepat didepan pintu. Sebagian kertasnya menyembul keluar. Andai saja sungmin mau bersabar maka dia akan mendapati sebuah foto. Sebuah foto yang cukup mengerikan namun menyentuh. Seorang namja yang duduk menatap kosong ke arah danau. Dengan aliran airmata menghiasi pipinya yang rusak seperti terbakar.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap layaknya maling. Dinyalakannya semua lampu. Karena dia cukup takut akan gelap. Namun kini dia melihat pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka. Lagi-lagi karena rasa penasaran di hampirinya kamar Kyuhyun dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis kyuhyun hanya memakai singlet putih tipis. Berkali-kali di gumamkan sebuah nama yang tak bisa didengar sungmin dengan baik hanya kata – Vi—yang sempat di tangkap indera pendengarannya. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan ragu di usapnya rambut kyuhyun sekedar untuk menenangkan. Disentunya dahi kyuhyun yang berkerut. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Napas kyuhyun mulai teratur meski sedikit tersengal di beberapa kala.

" muka daddy ahjusshi tampan juga kalau tidur begini. Tidak semenyebalkan kalau bangun hihi" sungmin mengelus alis mata kyuhyun. Lalu turun ke hidung selanjutnya menyentuh bibir tebal kyuhyun.

" sebenarnya minni mau cium bibir daddy ahjusshi. Tapi minni takut hamil. Kata eunhyuk kalau kita kissu-kissu bisa hamil. Minni belum mau hamiljadnya cuman bisa poppo pipi" ujar sungmin polos. Di putuskannya untuk segera beranjak. Di raihnya segelas airdi nakas. Dia cukup haus untuk segera ke dapur. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya sehingga kini punggungnya yang terlihat. Sungminn melangkah ragu.

" **punggung belakang daddy itu nyaman loh mommy. Mimin cuka peyuk daddy di citu." **

" apa iya yah kata mimin. Minni coba ah" sungmin membaringkan dirinya di belakang kyuhyun. Denganragu dirapatkannya dirinya kepunggung kyuhyun. Sepertinya rasa penasaran sungmin yang berlebih akhirnya terobati.

" jadi seperti ini yah rasanya tidur disamping appa. Andai saja minni bisa merasakannya juga" oh rupanya uri sungmin sedikit iri dengan Taemin yang bisa merasakan kehangatan tidur bersama sang appa. Sungmin yang memang tak mengenal appanya jadi senang dan sedih merasakan punggung Kyuhyun yangdihayalkannya sebagai sang appa.

Lama sungmin merasapi kehangatan seorang appa dari tubuh kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya kyuhyun berbalik dengan cepat dan menjadikan sungmin sebagai gulingnya

"huk..uhuk" sungmin sedikit terbatuk akibat lengan besar kyuhyun menghantam dadanya. Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada guling yang ternyata sungmin

Deg

Wajah sungmin merona hebat. Perasaan hangat seorang appa kini meluap dan berganti dengan perasaan yang lebih menghantam dadanya. Bisa dirasakan sungmin hela napas kyuhyun yang menghangat di atas dahinya. Posisi mereka yang kini berhadapan membuat sungmin dengan mudah melihat kembali wajah tampan kyuhyun. Hela napas kyuhyun yang hangat membuat sungmin seakan terbuai dan menutup matanya menyelami alam mimpinya. Suara desiran angin kini menyanyikan lullaby pengantar tidur.

" Hyung.. jeongmal saranghaeyo" igau kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Sangat tiba-tiba.

" nado saranghaeyo" sungmin juga turut mengigau. Entah mimpi apa yang kini mereka alami sehingga mengigaukan hal aneh itu. Yang jelas, sinar rembulan dapat menyorot langsung senyuman yang menghiasi dalam bibir keduanya. alam bawah sadar kinilah yang mengambil alih. Alam bawah sadar yang menyimpan segalanya.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah Cho Kyuhyun. Keluarlah makhluk cantik nan modis itu disusul seorang namja tampan dan juga putri yang cantik. Kim Hankyung family. Makhluk cantik nan modis yang bernama Kim Heechul itu melangkah memasuki rumah adiknya. Kunjungan akhir pekan. Itulah yang sering diucapkan heechul saat mendapati sang adik mengomel tatkala di ganggu tidur indahnya

" hwang ahjumma, kyu pabbo itu masih tidur?" tanya heechul kepada hwang ahjumma yang sepertinya baru saja datang. Dibelakangnya para maid juga sepertinya baru datang.

" sepertinya begitu. Tuan" jawab hwang ahjumma

" sepertinya? Memangnya kalian dari mana saja? Sepertinya kalian baru datang?" heechul memberondongi hwang ahjumma dengan berbagai pertanyaan

" kami baru datang tuan nona kecil memberikan kami liburan. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Kami harus menyiapkan sarapan" hwang ahjumma diikuti para maid lalu bergegas masuk melalui pintu belakang.

" tumben daddy and daughter yang super manja itu meliburkan para maid, hannie" heechul melingkarkan lengannya manja ke tangan hankyung. Hankyung terkekeh kecil lalu menyentil hidung sang 'istri' pelan.

" kau juga manja chullie baby" ledek hankyung

" huh. Kim keybum tak ada. Kim keybum tak ada. Kim keybum tak ada." Key yang berjalan dibelakang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melantuntan kata-kata yang di nyanyikan sebagai sindiran untuk orangtuanya yang bermesraan di pagi hari

" baby key cemburu eoh?" tanya heechul setengah meledek namun key tak mengacuhkan sang umma

" hannie, key cuek padaku" lapor heechul manja. Key lalu mengotak atik ponselnya. Saat telponnya tersambung dengan seseorang disana key berteriak

"ONEW OPPA... APPA DAN UMMA TAK MENGANGGAPKU ADA HUWEEE" lapor key ke onew

" dasar bocah" hankyung tertawa lalu menggendong putrinya yang masih kesal.

" baby key. Saranghaeyo" kata hankyung

" nado saranghaeyo appa" jawab key sambil mengalungkan tangannya keleher sang appa

" huh. Kim Heechul tak ada . kim Heechul tak ada. Kim Heechul tak ada. KIM HEECHUL TAK ADA~~" haha sepertinya giliran sang umma yang mengambek. Dilihat dari cara berjalan heechul yang cepat dan menghentak.

" dasar umma" kata hankyung dan key bersamaan

Keluarga Kim itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar itu suara Cho taemin membahana menyambut kedatangan mereka

" mommy dimana? Huweee mommy mana? Janan tinggalin mimin.. huwee mommy nda cayang mimin lagi eoh? Mommyyy..."

" eh mommy? Siapa yang kau maksud mommy Cho Taemin?" tanya Heechul penasaran. Sedangkan pertanyaan lainnya meluncur dari bibir hankyung

" apa mommy boy mu ada disini mimin-ah?" dan pertanyaan itu sontak mendapat pertanyaan balik dari heechul

" apa maksudmu hannie?" geram heechul

Sedangkan sungmin yang dicari-cari oleh Taemin asyik menggeliatkan badannya. Yang terasa sangat kaku. Kyuhyun juga mulai terganggu dengan sinar mentari yang menyapa pandangannya. Dihalaunya sinar matahari pagi itu. Dirasanya tangannya menyentuh permukaan yang lebih empuk dari guling yang biasa dipakainya. Ketiaknya mendadak geli saat merasa ada gerakan.

Sungmin mengeliatkan kepalanya yang tepat berada dibawah ketiak kyuhyun. Di tengadahknnya kepalanya. Hidungnya menangkap bau aneh. Mungkin karena memiliki tingkat rasa penasaran yang tinggi dicondongkannya kepalanya meski matanya masih enggan terbuka. Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman. Tapi dia cukup menikmati sensasi geli yang dirasakan saat gulingnya menyentuh bulu-bulu diketiaknya. Dia bahkan tak sadar akan sosok sungmin yang kini menjadi gulingnya itu juga turut merasa tak nyaman di hidungnya

" HUATCIIM" karena gesekan antara bulu ketiak dan hidung sungmin membuat sungmin bersin dengan keras. Kyuhyun langsung terkaget dan lantas duduk. Disaat itu baru disadarinya ada makhluk lain yang menempati tempat tidurnya.

" hatcim. Hatcim. Hatcim" sungmin tak berhenti bersin. Kyuhyun menunjuk sungmin dengan ekspresi kalut

" kau—kau kenapa... YA bocah. Kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku?" tanya kyuhyun horor.

" hatcim. Hatcim.. hueeee bau asemm... hatcim" bukannya menjawab sungmin malah asyik bersin sambil menggosok hidungnya kasar. Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung diapun dengan enggan mengangkat ketiaknya. Dihirupnya sebentar ketiaknya itu

"tidak asem kok. Sedikit sih" ujar kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Sungmin masih saja bersin. Separah itukah efek bulu ketiak kyuhyun. /Kyuhyun : Bluee.. pilih kuburan atau rumah sakit?*deathglare|Blue: blue pilih dorm suju aja deh*nyengir|Kyuhyun: kenapa ketiakku terekspos untuk readerdeul?|blue: karena ketiakmu memikat hatiku eaaaak*edisi gombalgembel hahhaxD. Abaikan /

Bukk

" mommy.." taemin masuk kekamar kyuhyun dan segera melompat kedalam pelukan sungmin yang masih bersin-bersin.

" selamat pagi Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah bangun? Ah pasti mimpi indah ya semalam. Secara ada sang MOMMY yang menemani mu tidur" ucapan heechul yang tiba-tiba itu membuat bulu kuduk kyuhyun merinding. Sedangkan hankyung hanya tertawa santai. Sambil melambaikan tangannya ke sungmin menyapa seseorang yang sudah lama ingin di temuinya.

" Hallo Mommy boy" ucap hankyung riang

.

.

.

" jadi siapa namamu sang mommy?" ucap heechul ketus. Saat ini terjadi interogasi mendadak yang dilakukan heechul ke sungmin

" lee sungmin imnida noona" jawab sungmin pelan

" noona? Yaa! Aku namja pabbo. Eh tunggu dulu. Kau bilang noona? Kau err namja?" heechul menatap tak percaya kearah sungmin. Sungmin hanya balas dengan anggukan. Dan seketika heechul heboh

" kau namja? Jinjaa? Apa kau melakukan operasi plastik? Kyu dia pasien zhoumi kah? Apa—?

" yeobo tenanglah.. tanyakan satu persatu dan pelan-pelan. Kau tak melihat sungmin sampai melongo dibuat olehmu" hankyung benar. Sungmin sampai memiringkan kepalanya. Sambil memasang posisi berpikir yang terlihat sangat imut.

" Kyaaaa kyeoptaaa.." heechul yang sudah lama menggeluti dunia desainer dan modelling itu sungguh jatuh cinta dengan tindakan imut yang sungmin lakukan.

"hmm. Noona, operasi plastik itu apa? Apakah plastik ditempel-tempel di muka?" tanya sungmin. Rupanya sedari tadi dia bingung dengan kata operasi plastik

" kau tak tahu operasi plastik?" heechul yang kali ini dibuat melongo

" dia itu pabbo. Makanya jangan menggunakan bahasa yang aneh-aneh" kata kyuhyun

" ish daddy ahjusshi diam saja. Mending daddy ahjusshi mandi. Daddy ahjusshi bau..." ketus sungmin. Dan langsung membuat kyuhyun sewot. Hey, sungmin tak punya hak seketus itu ke kyuhyun. Harusnya dia yang marah karena sungmin masuk kekamarnya tanpa izin.

" haha sebaiknya kau mandi kyu. Dan pakailah deodorant yang banyak" ledek hankyung. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan segera. Menuju kekamarnya meninggalkan yang lainnya. Disambarnya handuk dan digigitnya handuknya saat mengingat mimpinya kemarin

" semalam benar-benar mimpi yang indah. Hyung, bisakah aku mengucapkan kata itu lagi? Semoga saja." Dia tersenyum layaknya abg yang kasmaran

Tapi tak lama dia tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat ekspresi sungmin saat bangun tadi pagi.

" siapa suruh masuk kekamarku sembarangan. Ah aku tak menyangkan dia bersin karena bulu ketiakku. Haha. Dasar pabbo.. hahahaha"

Kyuhyun tak tahu saja kalau ketiaknya sangat asem.

'Huh, daddy ahjusshi jorok..' gerutu sungmin ditempat berbeda.

.

.

.

.

Matahari siang yang terik menusuk itu membuat sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di gazebo sekolahnya. Hari sudah kembali senin. Kemarin seharian dia menjadi model dadakan heechul, kakak pertama kyuhyun. Dan Taemin dan Key terus saja membantu heechul memodifikasinya sesuai hati mereka.

Brukk

Sungmin menoleh mendapati seseorang yang terjatuh. Seorang gadis cantik dengan heels merahnya membuat kakinya menjadi seksi. Didorong rasa kemanusiaan sungmin menghampiri yeoja itu.

" hey gwenchana?" tanya sungmin sambil membantu membereskan beberapa lembaran yang terjatuh dari tangan yeoja itu.

" ne gwenchana" jawab sang yeoja pelan. Yeoja itu menatap sungmin dibalik kacamata berframe hitam elegan itu.

" kita bertemu lagi" kata yeoja itu. Yang dibalas dengusan tanda tanya dari sungmin

" jinja? Aish sepertinya aku lupa lagi" sungmin mengacak rambutnya kasar.

" Tak apa kalau kau melupakanku. Tapi aku selalu mengingatmu" ucap yeoja itu lirih

" kita pernah bertemu dimana?" tanya sungmin sambil membantu sang yeoja berdiri

" hari sabtu di supermarket. Kau membawa anak kecil yang menyebutmu mommy. Kau ingat?" ujar yeoja itu sambil tersenyum sekilas

" di supermarket yah. Aku ingat ke supermarket bersama mimin. Tapi mian aku lupa apa aku bertemu denganmu" sungmin memandang yeoja itu dengan nada bersalah

" sudah lupakan saja" kata yeoja itu.

Sungmin membaca lembaran yang ada di tangannya

" Souvenirs Oublies. ini kan naskah drama kami. Kenapa ada di anda?" tanya sungmin

" jadi kau salah satu pemain drama ini. hm bisa kau antarkan aku keruangan drama?" pinta yeoja itu. Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengantarkan sang yeoja itu ke ruangan drama

Kriet

Pintu terbuka kala sungmin mendorong pintu tersebut

" Ya! Lee sungmin kau lupa ke sini eoh? Kami sudah menunggumu sedari tadi" teriak eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya mendecih sebentar

" huh, hyukkie jangan bawel deh. Minni cuman singgah duduk sebentar. Minni kepanasan tau."

" hey sudah- kalian ini berantem dari tadi. Mana ada sepupu seperti kalian. Kalau kalian masih berantem maka tak ada traktiran untuk kalian berdua besok" perkataan kibum membuat eunhyuk melayangkan protes sedangkan sungmin malah bertanya

" besok di traktir untuk apa?"

" lupa lagi eoh? Besok ulang tahun my baby sweet heart chagiya Choi Kibum." Siwon kali ini yang menjawab

" hehe mian bummi. Bummi tau kan minni itu suka lupa. Mianhe" sungmin nyengir sambil mengayunkan tangan kibum sebagai permintaan maaf.

"hem. Apa kalian sudah selesai?" nada dingin langsung melingkupi ruangan drama ini. seketika pandangan mereka beralih kearah seorang yeoja cantik yang melepaskan kacamatanya.

" kau siapa?" tanya sungmin. Hey bukannya dia lah yang membawa yeoja itu kemari. Lupa lagi eoh? -_-"

" Victoria song imnida. Dan saya yang akan melatih kalian sampai pementasan drama. Dan saya harap tak ada kesalahan dalam pelatihan saya" yeoja itu menatap tajam kearah semua orang. Yeoja itu yang tadinya bisa berbincang hangat dengan sungmin menjadi berubah sikap dalam sekejap. Dihampirinya sungmin yang berdiri cukup dekat dengannya

" karena aku benci kesalahan. Lupa naskah contohnya" kata victoria dingin.

Angin berhembus memecah kebisuan didalam ruangan drama tersebut. Akankah keadaan berbalik menuju jalan terang atau kah berbalik dan semakin terjungkal jatuh kedalam kegelapan.

' tak boleh lupa. Andweee. Kalau minnie lupa ottohke? Ottohke?' Rutuk sungmin dalam hati

Sedangkan diujung pelosok sana Kyuhyun yang mendekam di penjara upss maksudnya mendekam di ruang kerjanya terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Drt drt

Dering ponselnya membuatnya mengangkat telfonnya dulu saat melihat nama orang terpercayaanya yang menghubungi

" apa ada kemajuan?"

"..."

" jadi di china, kalian tidak menemukan victoria?"

"..."

" ah aku mengerti. Baiklah."

"..."

" tidak. Dia tak mati. Kau harus terus mencarinya. Kau cukup fokus dengannya sekarang. Urusan victoria aku akan meminta bantuan sahabatku."baru saja kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya kini masuk lagi pesan yang menghiasi layar ponselnya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh salah satu sahabatnya, shim changfood alias changmin. Tangannya spontan meraih sebuah foto di dalam lacinya. Foto yang sama yang ada dalam ruangan berpintu merah muda.

" Hyung. Apa ini pertanda bahwa aku harus merelakan hidupku dengan orang yang tak kucintai. Menikahi ibu kandung Taemin. Apa tak apa aku mengejarnya padahal hatiku terlanjur terikat denganmu hyung. Apa tak apa?" tanya kyuhyun bermonolog dengan selembar foto itu. Di bacanya sekali lagi sms yang dikirimkan changmin untuknya.

**From : Changfood monster**

**Kau harus mentraktirku makan seharian ini karena aku berhasil mendapatkan info. Victoria selama ini tinggal di thailand. Namun sekarang dia kembali. Dia ada di korea. Victoria Is Back. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong~~~

Ketemu lagi dengan blue disini. Seminggu liburan membuatku gosong*curcol sehingga otakku sedikit mampet dalam lanjutin chapter 6 ini. *apa coba hubungannya :3

tak ada yang mengharapkan kyuminblue family :3 kebanyakan mau kyumintae. Oke untuk sementara di tampung dulu.

Itu noh victoria udah nongol. Tapi apa victoria umma taemin atau bukan sih liat kedepannya saja. Tunggu kejutan-kejutan yang datang dari blue. Tapi kayaknya malah berbelit-belit yah alurnya.

Ini tanpa edit loh mian kalau banyak typo.

Terima kasih untuk perhatian dan semangat kalian untuk ff blue.

Aku ingat kata seorang sunbae bahwa kita tak boleh terlalu merendahkan diri dan apapun yang di hasilkan dari otak kita itu berharga.

Kurang lebih itu yang dikatakannya. Dan aku jadi semakin termotivasi menulis.

Untuk chapter ini mohon dimaklumin kehampaannya. Mimin cuman sekedar numpang lewat. Tapi chap depan tunggu aksi si cadel mimin. Dan sepertinya akan muncul pertanyaan baru.

Oh iya SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KIM KIBUM. \(^o^)/

Aish ya sudahlah. Review kalian sukses membuat saya ingin kabur dari kampung untuk segera pulang dan mengetik secepatnya. Gomawo readerdeul *cipok satu-satu*

**Deviyanti137 : iya juga yah. Tapi untuk kebutuhan ff apapun bisa 'terpaksa' terjadi. Haha gomawo^^**

**Minniekyumin : lihat nanti aja ne.. ghomawo pwisss^^**

**Pumpkinsparkyumin : nah 'dia' itu yang masih dipertanyakan. haha gomawo^^**

**Sissy : sissy pemaksaan eoh? Tapi setuju umma mimin harus minni. Tapi vic gimana nasipnya? Gomawo^^**

**kim soo jong : khawatir kenapa? Gomawo^^ **

**LoveHenry : KYUMIN KYUMIN KYUMIN. Akhirnya wajib kyumin pokokny. Gomawo^^**

**leefairy : wkwkwk berarti vic kayak bencana alam dong kkk. Gomawo^^**

**audrey musaena : blue juga berharap demikian. Mari saling berharap hehe gomawo^^**

**abilhikmah : memangnya kyu bakalan diapain o.O gomawo ^^**

**riesty137 : sayang dia itu vic. Gomawo^^**

**Ketiban Kyumin : hem.. janan cedih unnie. Mommy minni celamanya bakalan jadi mommy mimin kok. Tenang caja. *pukpuk haha gomawo ^^**

**Olive1315 : kenapa ada ummanya sungmin. Ummanya udah gak ada. Yang ada malah ummanya taemin hehe gomawo ^^**

**hyuknie : kalau begitu anggap lah saja ming ada apanya sehingga mempermudah mereka bersatu *wink gomawo ^^ **

**runashine88 : huweee.. jahat... blue ini anaknya kyumin loh. Cuman gak di publish(?) ke publik haha gomawo^^**

**Joyer Cloudsomnia : iya semoga. Gomawo^^**

**bunnyblackFLK136 : changming. Hm ditampung dulu deh idenya. Gomawo^^**

**KobayashiAde : yups. Maunya begitu. Tapi taeminnya gak mau pisah dr mommynya. Kenapa gaka da yang milih kyuminblue :3 hha gomawo^^ **

**sitapunpkinelf : yup. Itu vic. Kapan yah? Masih rahasia perusahaan . gomawo^^**

**Anik0405 : kalau di bibir dia takut hamil haha gomawo^^ **

**Cho Yooae : bukan lee sungmin namanya kalau gampang tertendang.* wink gomawo^^**

**Cho Minhyun : masalah chapter aku ikutin mood saja. Tapi aku juga tak mau buat sampai kepanjangan. Gomawo^^ **

**angelakirari137 : udah terjawab di vhap ini. itu memang vic. Gomawo^^**

**zi'pumpkins: udah lanjut. Gomawo ^^**

**KittyMee : yang nabrak memang vic. Jangan galau yah. Gomawo^^**

**KyoKMS26 : udah lanjt. Gomawo^^ **

**Zebri JOY : sepertinya itu enjadi ciri khas ku dalam menulis. Susah dihilangin haha gomawo^^ **

**Y : biar ni ff sedikit ada konflik. Meskipun konfliknya flat haha gomawO^^**

**Ammyikmubmik : blue juga gak rela kalau kyu nc ama yang lain kecuali sungmin. Tapi kalau "kecelakaan"? haha gomawo ^^**

**LauraRose14 : aamiin. Semoga saja. Biar jadi keluarga imut. haha gomawo^^**

**wyda joyer : sabar. Vic sudah nyampe dikorea. Malahjadi pelatih drama ming. Gomawo ^^ **

**whyckh2103 : alhamdulillah sekarang mau review. Gomawo ne . banyak yangberpikir begitu. Sepertinya blue juga berpikiran yang sama haha xD**

**winecouple : yang nabrak itu vic. nah 'dia' itu yang masih dipertanyakan. Gomawo^^**

**Lee Hyun Min : gomawo semangatnya ^^ . mommymya Taemin, ming sementara haha :D**

**Guest : yakin mau kyumintae? Gak mau kyuminblue? Atau kyubluetae? Gomawo hhaha^^**

**Guest : Taemin anak mommynya *wink. Gomawo reviewnya**

**Kyumintae : waduh kasihan gulingnya digigitin. Gomawo reviewnya^^**

**Adekyumin joyer : belum saatnya rahasia terbongkar. Cuman blue selip-selipin beberapa spoiler yang sepertinya mudah di tebak readerdeul. Gomawo reviewnya^^ **

**minoru : wah gak boleh. Itu sih gak ada dalam pilihan haha. Sepertinya dia emang beda ama vic. Fomawo^^**

**yura : ming gak bakalan dilupain ama mimin. yang diragukan itu ming. Ming kan pelupa. Jinjaa? Aku dimakassar. Di jalan baji gau. Kau tahu? Haha akhirnya ada yang sedaerah. Gomawo^^**

**ChanMoody : selamat datng.. selamat menikmati ff blue. Iya yang nabrak itu vic. Gomawo^^ **

**Sary nayolla : Vincent? Hmm sepertinya boleh juga. Gomawo ne^^ **

**Ria : jangan kan dompet gender aja di lupa. Haha gomawo reviewnya. aku suka review kamu soalnya panjang hahah xD**

**Vivi : udah lanjutt ^^**

**Zahra Amelia : belum tau juga nih. Liat chap depan aja ne. Ayo semangatin Ming. Ming cayo! Haha gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Another Girl in Another Place : haha gomawo nana eon tersayang udah mampir. Changminkan gahoel makanya tau bahenol wkwkwk. Kyu senang gak seneng sih dengan kedatngan vic. Gomawo reviewnya nana eon haha xD**

**... ... ... ... **

**Oh iya mian kalau ada yang namanya gak kesebut. Soalnya gak buka gmail. Tapi semoga balasan review diats mewkili beberapa yang pertanyaannya sama. Big thanks buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, dan favorit. Serta para siders yang mungkin masih malu-malu menyapa blue. Atau mungkin mau blue sapa duluan?**

" **annyeong" haha gomawo ne^^**

Taemin : cilahkan di lipyu unnideul, oppadeul, readerdeul ^^.. calanghaeee 3

SungTaeBlue: lipyu pwisss! *kedip-kedip *aegyo power attack^^

Kyu : *Die

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 21 Agustus 2013. 00:21

Sign

** BLUE **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 7

_::__**Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**____**::**_

" _Anak monster... anak monster.. anak monster"_

_Teriakan itu mengalun dari anak-anak nakal disebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Teriakan yang bernada ejekan itu terus saja merika alunkan. Sesekali tangan mereka melempar batu kerikil ke satu arah. Satu objek. Yaitu seorang anak kecil yang menunduk di tanah sambil menangis histeris. Dia tak berani untuk melawan. Dia lemah. Tak berdaya. Terlebih hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengarkan julukan sekumpulan anak nakal itu 'Anak Monster'. _

" _Hiks. Hiks. Hiks " hanya tangisan yang mampu dikeluarkannya. Yah. Perkataan mereka tak salah. Dia monster. Monster yang menakutkan. Sebelah wajahnya rusak. Namun anak itu diusia nya yang baru 10 tahun harus mengalami tekanan. Bukan maunya dia berwajah begini. Bukan salahnya kalau dia harus menanggung kerusakan di wajahnya. Kalau bisa dia sangat membenci wajahnya. Wajah yang rusak mengingatkannya dengan ayah dan ibu nya. Yang tewas dalam kecelakaan. Inilah penyebab wajahnya kini layaknya monster. Kecelakaan. Itu takdir bukan? Dan siapa yang menginginkan hal tersebut? Tidak ada. _

" _anak monster menangis. Ayo kawan-kawan lempar batu yang banyak. Nanti dia mengamuk dan melukai kita" seruan dari anak yang lebih besar itu membakar semangat teman-temannya untuk melempari bocah dihadapannya. Sang anak monster._

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Buk_

_Buk_

_Buk_

_Entah berapa batu yang menghujaninya. Yang dia rasa kan kini semua badannya nyerih dan pedih. Hatinya sakit. Bau anyir yang berasal dari kepalanya seakan melengkapi penderitaanya. Darah itu mengalir di wajahnya yang rusak karena terbakar. Air matanya pun semakin deras turun. Digigitnya bibirnya sekuat tenaga untuk mengalihkan sakit. Tapi apa yang di dapatkannya. Bibirnya turut terluka. Lagi. Rasa sakit itu makin bertambah._

" _ayo lempari terus. Ayo..." sebuah suara menginterupsi tindakan segerombolan anak itu. Para anak nakal memandang seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal itu. Nampak bocah tersebut membawa handycam untuk merekam aktivitas mereka._

" _Siapa kau?" bentak anak yang lebih besar._

" _aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku anak polisi. Memangnya kenapa ?" jawab anak itu santai_

" _lalu untuk apa kau kemari. Menjauh dari kami!" bentaknya lagi._

" _Kebetulan sekali. Ayahku sedang berpatroli disekitar sini. Mungkin kalau aku perlihatkan rekaman tindakan kalian maka dengan senang hati ayahku akan memberikan kalian hadiah" senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. Beberapa anak itu mulai mengkeret ketakutan saat bocah itu dengan santai mengayunkan handycamnya. Mereka sadar apa fungsi benda yang di pegang bocah itu._

" _kuhitung sampai tiga. Jika sampai pada hitungan ketiga kalian tidak segera pergi, ayahku akan memasukkan kalian kepenjara" bentak bocah itu. Jelas saja mendengar kata penjara maka para bocah itu semakin ketakutan. Mereka bahkan berpelukan_

" _SA—"_

_Dan segera para gerombolan anak nakal itu berlari meninggalkan lokasi TKP dengan ketakutan. _

"—_TU" bocah itu kembali tersenyum licik. Pasalnya masih ada dua angka lagi yaitu dua dan tiga yang belum disebutkannya._

" _Dasar para bocah idiot. Begitu saja sudah takut. Lagian appaku kan bukan polisi. Aku hanya berbohong saja. Bahkan aku belum menyebut angka satu dengan sempurna. Payah!"_

_Di hampirinya bocah yang menjadi korban itu. Namun bocah itu malah beringsut mundur menjauh. Sang bocah penolong memandang heran._

" _hey, kamu kenapa sih?" gerutu sang penolong_

" _pergi. Jangan mendekat." Bocah tersebut berteriak sambil menangis namun sang penolong cukup-sangat-keras kepala sehingga tak mematuhi ucapan bocah itu. Ditariknya paksa bocah itu lalu di angkatnya kepala sang bocah yang sedari tadi merunduk. Bocah penolong itu terpaku. Dihadapannya ada seorang bocah yang luar biasa indahnya. Matanya terasa terpaut dan jatuh kedalam pesona mata foxy yang dimiliki. Namun ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik. Separuh wajah bocah tersebut tak terbentuk alias memiliki banyak luka bakar. Hampir kesuluruhan wajah sebelah kirinya yang mendapat luka bakar itu. Hanya bibir disebelah kirinyayangtak tersentuh luka itu. _

" _Pergi.. kau pasti takut denganku kan? Pergilah. Hiks" airmata kini mengalir deras di kedua pipi bulatnya. Tanpa canggung bocah penolong itu menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi sebelah kirinya. Tanpa menghiraukan luka bakar itu._

" _pergilah. Kau tak mendengar. Aku ini anak hiks hiks monster" sang bocah penolong menjadi panik mendengar isakan yang semakin menjadi_

" _hey tenang dong. Tadi kau bilang apa? Anak monster? Kenapa aku harus takut sama anak monster seperti mu?" bocah penolong itu malah bertanya balik. Sang bocah yang di tolong lantas mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langsung wajah penolongnya lebih jelas._

" _aku ini menakutkan. Mukaku rusak. Masa sih kau tak takut?" bocah itu menatap tak percaya. Biasanya setiap yang melihat wajahnya akan berteriak ketakutan. Atau paling tidak melemparinya batu seperti sekumpulan anak nakal tadi. Tapi kenapa bocah dihadapannya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Apa dia buta?_

" _takut? Hm tidak lah. Aku malah senang haha" bocah penolong itu tertawa bahagia. Ucapan tersebut membuat bocah monster itu mengkerut alis bingung. Senang?_

" _apa maksudmu?"_

_Bukannya menjawab bocah penolong itu menarik bocah monster itu untuk bangkit dari tanah berdebu itu. Di tuntunnya untuk menuju sebuah bangku taman. Disodorkannya sebuah lolipop kepada bocah monster itu. Dengan ragu bocah monster itu mengambil lolipopnya. Diemutnya perlahan lolipop rasa melon itu. Sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibirnya. _

" _kau monsterkan?" tanya sang bocah penolong bersemangat_

" _nah kalau begitu kita memang cocok untuk berteman" bocah monster itu terbelalak. Teman. Teman. Teman. Kata itu terus berputar diotaknya. Sampai tak sadar menjatuhkan lolipop yang baru di emutnya itu. _

" _tak salah? Aku ini.. ini. aku ini buruk rupa. Monster. Menjijikkan dan menakutkan." _

" _hyung ku selalu memanggilku pangeran evil. Katanya aku cocoknya di neraka. Jadi apa salahnya jika kita berteman. Monster dan Evil kan memang cocok berteman" diambilnya lagi lolipop yang tersisa di sakunya. Strawberry._

" _nah monster kan suka makan darah. Karena kau monster yang imut jadi aku kasih saja lolipop rasa strawberry" _

"_go-go-gomawo hyung" bocah monster itu tercicit._

" _hyung? Memangnya berapa umurmu. 8 tahun. 7 tahun. Atau 6 tahun?" tanya bocah penolong itu_

" _12 tahun" jawab bocah monster itu diantara emutan permen lolipo strawberrynya._

" _MWO? 12 TAHUN? Kau lebih tua dariku 2 tahun. Aku saja baru berumur 10 tahun" bocah penolong itu menatap tak percaya. Dan dibalas tatapan tak percaya juga dari bocah monster yang di tolongnya_

" _aku malah berpikir kau itu berumur 12 tahun juga." Dan akhirnya percakapan mulai menghangat. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu hari itu. Namun suasana keakraban sudah meliputi mereka. Tanpa sadar mentari sudah menunjukkan senja harinya._

" _gomawo sudah menolongku. Dan juga tidak takut untuk berteman denganku." Ucapan itu dilontarkan bocah monster di ujung perpisahan hari ini._

" _ne. Sudah kukatakan kan tadi. Kau tenang saja hyung. Aku yang akan menolong mu. Aku yang akan menjagamu. Monster dan Evil sudah ditakdirkn untuk berteman hehe" cengiran ringan itu semakin menghangatkan suasana. bocah monster itu melangkah pergi. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah teriakan menginterupsi langkahnya yang mulai menjauh._

" _HYUNG. AKU LUPA MENANYAKAN NAMAMU. NAMAKU KYUHYUN. CHO KYUHYUN. NAMAMU SIAPA HYUNG?" bocah monster itu tersenyum manis. Dibalasnya teriakan itu dengan sebuah teriakan juga_

" _VINCENT. NAMAKU VINCENT."_

.

.

.

.

Kriet

Kriet

Ayunan dari besi tua itu berbunyi nyaring. Seorang gadis kecil berayun perlahan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia tengah dilanda andilau. Antara dilema dan galau. Berkali-kali ditatapnya namja kecil yang masih setia duduk di tanah tak jauh dihadapannya

" minho oppa. Kenapa nda pelgi cih. Dicitu kotol. Mimin mau main cendili caja"

" tidak mau. Minho disini saja. Minho kan mau nemenin Mimin. Mimin kan lagi galau. Nanti kalau mimin mau nangis kan ada minho oppa disini" ucapan itu sukses membuat kedua pipi bulat Mimin bersemu merah.

" minho oppa cini. Dicamping mimin. Mimin mau culhat" minho berlari cepat kearah ayunan. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu sangat bersemangat saat Taemin memanggilnya.

" oppa. Mimin cekalang punya mommy balu" ucap Taemin riang. Minho pun membalas ucapan Taemin dengan cukup antusias.

" jinja? Akhilnya mimin punya mommy juga. Apa ku bilang, mimin itu punya mommy. Bukan sepelti yang seling di bilang yoogeun. Mimin kan bukan cun go kong yang lahil dali batu. Nah minho benalkan?" Taemin mengangguk cepat. Dia kan memang bukan kera sakti sun go kong itu apalagi anaknya. Dia ini anak pangeran evil. Itu yang sering di ucapkan ahjummanya. Heechul dan Ahra.

" jadi apa pekeljaan mommy mimin? Doktel, sustel, pelawat, gulu atau—" belum selesai perkataan minho sudahdi interupsi oleh Taemin

" Mommy tidak bekelja oppa. Mommy cama kayak kita. Mommy macih cekolah. Tapi momy cudah eccema (SMA). Cebental lagi luluc cekolah."

" mwo? Kok bisa? Mommy itu halus bekelja. Paaling tidak udah lulus sekolah. Umma jonghyun hyung tidak bekelja. Tapi sudah lulus sekolah. Umma minho, umma key noona juga bekelja. Umma onew hyung juga. Halusnya mommy taemin juga bekelja." Perkataan minho sontak membuat Taemin sedih. Kenapa mommynya tidak bekerja seperti mommy teman-temannya. Paling tidak seperti umma jonghyun yang sudah lulus sekolah

" oh iya kok bisa, mimin bisa ketemu ama mommynya. Kyuhyun jusshi kan pelit gak mau ngasih tau dimana mommy mimin"

" cebenalnya mimin nemu mommy di taman. Waktu itu mimin belcumpah kalau ada yang bica niup balon mimin bakalan mimin jadiin mommy. Daddy cendili yang bilang mimin boleh milih mommy capa caja jadi mimin milih minnie oppa jadi mommy mimin"

" memang bisa begitu yah. Milih mommy sepelti milih boneka di pasal?" kata minho yang di balas anggukan

" terus apa masalahmu?" tanya minho. Taemin bingung ingin berkata apa. Tapi bukankah dia yang memanggil minho untuk mendengar curhatannya.

" daddy kayaknya tidak cinta ama mommy. Mimin maunya daddy ama mommy caling cinta cepelti umma appanya oppa. Tapi mimin bingung gimana cala nya cupaya jatuh cinta. Mimin cudah culuh momy nonton dlama di tipi. Telus plaktekin yang ada di tipi. Tapi campai cekalang belum ada yang belhacil. Mommy pelnah poppo daddy di pipi tapi daddy malah teliak-teliak. Halusnya daddy bilang calanghaekan oppa. Macak daddy malah bilang Dacal Bocah " adu Taemin ke minho. Minho memasang wajah berpikir.

" bagaimana kalau dinel baleng?"

" dinel?" taemin memiringkan kepalanya menuntut minho meberikan penjelasan padanya

" dinel itu makan malam di tempat yang lomatis. Kayak dilestolan mewah. appa umma minho suka pelgi dinel baleng. Katanya supaya mereka semakin mencintai. Minho pelnah ikut satu kali. Tapi sekalang appa umma seling nitipin minho ke lumah halmonie kalau mau dinel baleng lagi" minho menggerutu kesal mengingat kedua orang tuanya sekarang lebih sering menitipkannya

" boleh juga tuh oppa. Mimin coba deh. Mimin mau telpon daddy dulu ne oppa" di raihnya handphone yang ada disaku roknya. Ditekannya nomor sang daddy dengan mata berbinar

Tuut

"..."

" daddyy... mimin mau dinel di lestolan yang lomantis"

"..."

" pokonya halus. Mimin mau dinel ama daddy danmommy. Daddy tidak boleh nolak. Kalau tidak mimin bakalan mogok makan. Mogok bicala. Mogok mandi. Mogok gocok gigi, mogok—"

" mimin, kok mogoknya banyak sekali sih. Mogoknya satu saja" ucap minho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Taemin hanya menyengir dengan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk huruf V.

" pokonya kalau daddy tidak mau, Mimin bakalan mogok menyayangi daddy. Mimin cali daddy balu caja yang bisa diajak dinel baleng ama mommy"

"..."

" oke daddy. Pay pay"

" bagaimana?" tanya minho penasaran saat telfon itu terputus

" berhasil oppa. Yeayyy \(^o^)/" taemin berteriak kegirangan

" chukaeyo mimin."minho memeluk taemin sebagai ucapan selamatnya

" oppa!"

"hm"

" lacanya kalau di poppo itu bagaimana cih. Oppa, poppo mimin dong. Mimin mau coba"

" MWO? O.O"

.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Tuut

" yeoboseyo. Wae baby?"

" daddyy... mimin mau dinel di lestolan yang lomantis"

" diner? Mengapa mendadak begitu chagi. Daddy ada meeting malam nanti sepertinya daddy tak bisa"

" pokonya halus. Mimin mau dinel ama daddy dan mommy. Daddy tidak boleh nolak. Kalau tidak mimin bakalan mogok makan. Mogok bicala. Mogok mandi. Mogok gocok gigi, mogok—"

" ..."

" pokonya kalau daddy tidak mau, Mimin bakalan mogok menyayangi daddy. Mimin cali daddy balu caja yang bisa diajak dinel baleng ama mommy"

"aish, mengancam eoh. Sejak kapan aegya daddy pandai mengancam begini. Hm baiklah nanti daddy akan menjemput kalian. Hubungi bocah itu untuk bersiap-siap"

" oke daddy. Pay pay"

Tuut

Sambungan telfon terputus sepihak dari anakku. Hah. Rasanya kini sulit. Semakin sulit. Umma kandung anakku kini telah kembali ke korea. Bukannya ini keinginanku. Menyewa detectif dan meminta bantuan dari sahabatku hanya untuk mencari victoria yang ku yakini dialah umma kandung taemin. Namun aku takut. Sungguh. Aku semakin menjadi pecundang disini. Mencari victoria dan berniat mempertanggung jawabkan salahku dengan mengenalkan taemin kepadanya dan menikahinya. Tapi, disudut hatiku sudah ada satu nama yang terselip disana. Sudah ada satu nama yang mendekam disana. Aku harus apa. Menikahi victoria atas nama tanggung jawab. Tapi aku sadar pernikahan harus dilandasi rasa cinta. Dengan menikahi victoria aku harus bisa mencintai victoria. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup. Apa keputusanku untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kebrengsekanku itu salah?. Belum lagi sekarang, putri kecilku membawa tokoh baru dalam kehidupan kami. Lee Sungmin. Bocah itu kini lah yang menjadi satu-satunya tujuan taemin. Menjadi mommy untuk taemin. Tapi bocah itu masih sangat muda. 17 tahun. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah ingusan itu dalam hal merawat anak. 3 tahun aku lewati seorang diri untuk merawat dan membesarkan taemin. Tentu akan ada tahun-tahun mendatang yang mungkin saja kedepannya aku akan sibuk mengurusi kantor. Dan taemin jelas membutuhkan mommynya. Mommy kandungnya. Dan victoria itu mommy kandungnya kan? Dengan kedua tangannya dia membawa taemin kepelukanku. Jadi jelas siapa yang akan kupilih untuk menjadi mommy taemin. Tapi untuk perasaan cinta. Aku masih sulit untuk melepaskan cintaku. Cinta pertamaku. Cinta yang telah menghilang karena kebodohanku. Cinta yang tak pernah tersampaikan dari mulut kejam ini.

" Monster dan Evil sudah di takdirkan untuk berteman. Ah bukan hyung, Evil sudah di takdirkan untuk mencintai Monster. aku seperti terkena kutukan . Dan kau tahu hyung itu adalah sebuah kutukan yang kusukai. Apakah sampai sekarang Monster mencintai Evil juga? Ataukah sekarang ada sosok Angel yang menghapus Evil dari hati Monster. Apakah begitu hyung? Vincent hyung?"

.

.

.

" _kyuhyun" suara itu terdengar lirih. Bahkan kini seakan menghilang_

" _kau mengenalnya kyu?" sosok namja tinggi itu menatap objek yang dipanggil oleh makhluk dihadapannya. Namun sang objek hanya bisa terdiam. Namja tinggi bernama changmin itu akhirnya memilih bungkam lantaran tak mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi._

" _hey kau, mau apa kau memanggil kekasihku?" yeoja yang turut bersama mereka menghempas bahu namja yang memanggil kekasihnya. Di dorongnya keras hingga namja itu terjatuh. Tudung jaket nya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah setengah rusaknya_

"_oh my god. Wajah apa itu menjijikkan. Hey kau pergi dari sini. Wajah mu itu mengerikan. Satpam. Satpam usir makhluk mengerikan ini" teriak yeoja itu kepada dua orang satpam yang berjaga. Dengan gesit para satpam itu menarik paksa namja yang kini menangis deras_

" _kyuhyun hiks. Kyu hiks. Kau melupakanku? Hiks. Ini aku kyu hiks aku vincent kyu." Suara isak tangis itu begitu memilukan. Kyuhyun yang dipanggil menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Dia seakan menguatkan diri untuk tidak menghambur kedalam pelukan namja di hadapannya. Namja itu telah meninggalkannya dulu. Namja itu menghilang. Namja itu tak memberinya kabar. Selama 13 tahun vincent menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal saat itu mereka berjanji untuk kembali bermain bersama. Tepat seminggu sejak mereka bertemu. Tapi apa yang didapat kyuhyun kecil hanya kekecewaan. Sampai senja dimana seperti yang lalu mereka akan mengucapkan perpisahan namun saat itu batang hidung vincent tak jua tampak. Kyuhyun terluka. Merasa terbohongi. Bukannya Monster dan Evil sudah di takdirkan berteman?sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Tapi mengapa Monster malah menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Kalau pun akan ada perpisahan lebih baik diucapkan sama seperti senja sebelumnya. Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya merasakan sakit. Ditinggal namja yang sangat ingin dilindunginya. Sangat disayanginya dan juga sangat di cintainya. Selama 13 tahun. Meski hanya berbekal 7 hari untuk saling mengenal. Namun perasaan cinta itu cukup menyentak sanubari bocah kecil berusia 10 tahun itu untuk mempercayakan hatinya yang suci kepada namja yang selalu ingin dilindunginya. Vincent._

" _kyu hiks kau ingat aku kan? Aku vincent kyu. Vincent hiks" _

" _tunggu apa lagi, usir monster itu. Aku tak mau melihatnya. Dan jangan sebut-sebut nama kyuhyun. Nama kyuhyun kekasihku terlalu suci untuk keluar dari mulut monster mu itu yang cih menjijikkan" yeoja itu bergelayut dalam lengan kyuhyun dengan manja. Tanpa mempedulikan kyuhyun yang diam membaatu di tempatnya._

" _kyu hiks kyu. Lepas... ahjusshi ku mohon lepaas hiks. Aku hanya ingin bertemu kyuhyun kyuh... hiks hiks.. Kyuhhhhh..." vincent terus meronta. Mengharap belas kasihan ahjusshi satpam yang kini menyeret nya menjauh dari apa yang didapat hanya gertakan dan hinaan. Bahkan kyuhyun tak menoleh sekalipun untuk melihat wajahnya. Apa sekarang kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya itu menakutkan dan menjijikkan. Apa baru sekarang kyuhyun sadar bahwa dirinya itu tak sepadan dengannya._

'_Kyu, jadi hanya 7 hari. Hanya 7 hari batas Monster dan Evil untuk berteman. Hanya 7 hari kau memberiku perlindungan. Hanya 7 hari. Padahal selama 13 tahun ini aku hidup hanya untuk melihatmu kembali. Padahal aku kembali dengan harapan kau akan memperlakukanku seperti dulu. Harusnya aku sadar diri. Baik dulu maupun sekarang aku akan tetap menjadi monster. Berbeda denganmu. Pangeran tetaplah pangeran yang akan disanjungi banyak orang. Meskipun itu evil. Evil sepertimu kyuh tak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesonamu. Bahkan berlutut sampai matipun mereka akan melakukannya. Begitupun denganku. Sampai aku mati, aku hanya bisa menerima satu orang dihidupku. Yaitu kau kyuh. Kau. Saranghae.' _

_Kyuhyun menatap pias punggung vincent yang meronta dalam seretan ahjusshi satpam itu. Ingin rasanya dia berlari menghajar para ahjusshi itu karena telah menyeret hatinya. Tapi ego nya masih sulit menerima kehadiran vincent. Egonya sungguh susah untuk diruntuhkan. Bahkan mungkin kelak dia tak akan sadar bahwa karena egonya dia akan terjebak dalam kehidupan yang hampa. Yaitu tanpa cinta._

" _Kyu, tenang saja. Monster itu sudah pergi jadi kau tak usah risih lagi nde~~" yeoja itu terus bergelayut. Namun dia sontak terkaget lantaran menerima hentakan kasar dari kyuhyun_

" _Hyuna-ah, lepaskan tanganmu. Dan berhenti mengucapkan omongan yang tak benar itu. Aku tak pernah menjadi kekasihmu" ujar kyuhyun dingin_

" _Oppa. Kau membela monster itu. Oppa aku ini mencintaimu. Oppa jadilah kekasihku" hyuna yeoja itu merengek kepada kyuhyun yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh_

" _Monster dan Evil sudah di takdirkan untuk berteman. Dan tak akan ada yang bisa memutuskan rantai itu. Kalau kau ingin menjadi kekasihku maka jadilah monster untukku. Karena, Monster dan Evil sudah di takdirkan untuk berteman."_

_._

_._

_._

" huwooo.. cempulna" Taemin berteriak girang melihat sungmin yang kini dihadapannya.

" Kau benar Taemin-ah. Sungminnie kau begitu manis. Aih harusnya sejak dulu aku mengenalmu. Biar kau bisa menjadi model dari desain buatanku" Heechul tersenyum senang melihat hasil kreasinya terhadap sungmin.

Akhir-akhir ini Heechul mendesain baju dengan tema sederhana namun istemewa. Dan itu sukses melekat dalam diri sungmin.

Meski hanya dengan celana jeans merah muda dan Kaos putih bergambar bunny pink. Rambut sungmin yang sudah mulai memanjang itu di kuncir. Menampilkan dahi indah sungmin. Dan juga seakan memamerkan keindahan leher jenjangnya. Meski hanya sesederhan itu tapi dimata Heechul sang desainer terkenal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Diambil jas putih yang belum dikenakan sungmin lalu dipasangnya jas beraksen pink itu. Hari ini sukses tema sungmin adalah putih-pink. Dia terlihat dewasa. Mungkin hanya gambar bunny pink lah yang mewakili kemudaan sungmin yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu.

" haiss.. mimin kita kan cuman mau makan. Kok sampai berdandan begini sih" sungut Sungmin

" inikan dinel mommy. Halus bedalah. Macak mommy mau pelgi pake piyama. Nanti kitanya malah bobok bobok dicana. Cha. Mommy cekalang kita telpon daddy" Taemin berlari mencari ponselnya. Taemin tak kalah imut dari sungmin. Baju dress balon selutut berwarna biru pink itu sangat cantik dikenakannya. Rambutnya pun digerai. Lalu memakai pita sebagai penghias rambutnya. Sebuah kalung berinisial T itu sangat indah dileher mungilnya. Sepatu baletnya menemani langkah tiap langkahnya dalam berlari.

" Daddy.. kita cudah ciap!"

"..."

" daddy ingatkan. Mimin bakalan mogok cemuanya kalau campai batal"

"..."

" nde~ tapi janan telat campe catu jam. Mimin ama mommy nanti kelamaan menunggu."

"..."

" Jinjaa? Kejutan? Mimin mau~~"

"..."

" allaceo"

"..."

" nado calanghae daddy. Mimin ama mommy mencintai daddy"

" kenapa mimin? Daddy ahjusshi tidak jadi dinner yah?" tanya sungmin penasaran melihat Taemin yang semenjak line telfon itu terputus memanyunkan bibirnya

" daddy bakalan telat dinelnya. Kita diculuh langcung caja ke lestolan. Momy~mommy~ ambil pulpen ama keltas ne" meski bingung sungmin beralih mencari kertas dan pulpen

" ini. mau diapain sih?"

" umma tulic nama lestolannya yah. Kata daddy nama lestolannya itu lestolan capil caini"

" capil caini? Restoran dimana itu?" sungmin menggaruk kepalanya sedikit sehingga tak perlu khawatir tatanan rambutnya rusak

" heechul hyung, capil blu resto itu dimana yah? Seinget minnie tidak ada nama resto begitu. Apa minnie lupa lagi yah?"

" mungkin yang dimaksud Taemin itu sapphire shinee resto. Biar supirku yang mengantar kalian. Nah cepat"

Heechul melambaikan tangannya. Tersenyum lebar. Dadanya berdesir melihat keakraban yang terjalin antara minnie dan mimin

' tuhan, mereka cocok sekali. Boleh kah aku berharap?. Aku hanya berharap ibu kandung taemin tak pernah ditemukan. Karena yang kuinginkan menjadi adik iparku hanya bocah itu. Lee Sungmin'

.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin Pov**

" mommy kenapa diam caja?" mata indah taemin itu menatap mataku tajam. Sejujurnya aku selalu menyukai mata Taemin. Mata yang selalu berbinar itu seakan membawa napas kehidupan dan itu selalu mampu menyentak dadaku. Rasanya ada yang meraung kala mata itu menatapku.

"sssh" aku mendesis. Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit dan pening. Kupejamkan mataku

Slash

Seperti ada bayangan berseliweran dalam kepalaku. Bayangan itu semu. Tak terbentuk. Desiran angin turut membawa kesan misterius.

" mommy~" pegangan tangan Taemin yang langsung menyentakku. Terasa tersengat. Tangan taemin yang kecil nan halus seakan membawa kilatan listrik yang besar. Tiba-tiba saja rasa takut untuk bersentuhan dengan taemin muncul. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini.

" mommy~" taemin terus memanggilku. Kuhela napasku. Mencoba untuk merilekskan diriku. Hela napasku berlang-ulang.

" mommy~hiks gwenchana?" isakan taemin membuatku langsung merengkuhnya. Kini kulit taemin tak bersengat lagi. Kini kulitnya kembali menghangat. Rasa takutku pun mulai hilang

" mommy~"

" tenang baby, mommy cuman pusing. Nah sekarang jangan menangis" kucium kedua kelopak mata Taemin. Keadaan ini seperti dejavu. Tapi aku tak tahu keadaan dimana ini.

" mommy apa mommy cudah mulai mencintai daddy" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir taemin bocah yang bahkan baru berusia 3 tahun.

" mommy tidak tau , mimin-ah. Mommy cuman merasa aneh pada dada mommy setiap didekat daddy ahjusshi"

" belalti mommy mencintai daddy. Yippi.." taemin tertawa senang.

Cinta. Apakah iya perasaan aneh itu cinta? Tapi kenapa terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Seperti ada luka dalam hati ini. apa penyakitku sudah sangat parah? Apa penyakit pelupa itu juga membuatku melupakan hal itu juga? Melupakan bagaimanakah rasa cinta itu. Rasa mencintai dan dicintai. Dan yang bisa kurasakan kini dalam mendengar kata cinta adalah sakit dan juga menyesal. Menyesal? Tapi untuk apa aku menyesal? Aishh, sepertinya aku melupakannya lagi. Atau mungkin memang tak pantas untuk diingat. Ya sudah lupakan saja. Mungkin benar kata orang, yang sudah dilupakan memang pantas untuk dilupakan.

Aku terus kalut sampai ku tapaki lantai marmer sapphire shinee resto. Aku terus gelisah. Kubiarkan taemin memesan apa saja yang diinginkannya. Toh, daddy ahjusshi yang akan membayar. Cukup lama kami menunggu setengha jam. Dan taemin sudah bosan menggerutu. Kami menunggu dengan sabar. Sampai akhirnya daddy ahjusshi ada di depan mata. Rasa takut kini meyelimutiki. Tiba-tiba sesak. Nafas ku kini seakan tertari dan susah dihempaskan. Kurasa tangan ku mendingin. Hey jantung bodoh kenapa berdetak sedemikian cepat. Apa ini pertanda aku akan mati? Detakan ini bukanlah detakan yang dimaksud taemin detakan saat bersama daddy ahjusshi. Tapi ini berbeda. Detakan ini seperti firasat. Firasat yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan dibawah jauh dalam permainan takdirku yang menyedihkan.

" mianhe chagiya, menunggu lama" daddy ahjusshi mencium kening taemin lembut.

" daddy lama. Mimin capek nunggu cama mommy. Nah cekalang mana kejutan buat mimin?" taemin menagih kejutannya bersamaan dengan itu kepalaku mulai pusing. Aku mengerjabkan kedua mataku. Memaksa terbuka saat mendengar seruan daddy ahjusshi memanggil seseorang. Dihadapanku kini berdiri yeoja yang menabrakku dan taemin di supermarket. Yeoja yang kini menjadi pelatih untuk pentas drama disekolahku.

" nah mimin. Perkenalkan ini victoria mommy. Dia mommy kandung mimin. Sungmin-ah, perkenalkan ini victoria ibu kandungtaemin dan calon istriku" ucapan daddy ahjusshi seakan telak meruntuhkanku. Kudengar suara victoria noona menggumamkan namaku pelan. Tapi aku tak peduli yang kupedulikan rasa sakit apa ini. rasa sakit ini seakan ingin membunuhku. Mengapa memang kalau victoria umma kandung taemin. bukannya bagus. Tapi aku tak yakin rela, hatiku merontah untuk berata tidak dengan lantang tapi apa hakku? Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Akhirnya pandanganku mengabur.

Bruk!

Sebelum kesadaranku habis dimakan kegelapan sayup-sayup terngiang di telingaku sebuah suara yang entah semakin menghabisi napasku.

"_Monster dan Evil sudah di takdirkan untuk berteman"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong~~~ ^^

Blue datang lagi.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? apa sudah ada yang rasa penasarannya terkikis?

Mian ne gak balas satu-satu reviewnya. mungkin aku bakalan selang seling di chapter buat balas review. Jadi kalau chapter ini gak balas nextchap baru deh. Tapi udah aku baca semua kok. Dan tentu saja itu membuatku semangat. Gomawo readerdeul :*

Yang tanya fb, kalau mau berteman add saja : Lee Raeki Sungrin KyuminJoyers.

Semoga kita dapat berteman baik ^^

Blue updatenya gak nentu. Sesuai mood. Sesuai review. Dan sesuai reader *eaakk xp

Kadang review itu juga membuat mood nulis blue membara haha xD

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorit. Tanpa kalian FF ini bukan apa-apa.

_**Happy 7th Anniversarry Kyumin**_

_**7 YEARS OF LOVE**_

_**Semoga cinta kalian akan terus berlanjut sampai anniversary selanjutnya.**_

_**Happy BirthdayKim Jong Woon**_

_**Happy Birthday President of Kyumin**_

_**Semoga terus berjaya dan tetap menjadi yesung sang leader vocal yang luar biasa.**_

Taemin : cilahkan di lipyu unnideul, oppadeul, readerdeul ^^.. calanghaeee 3

SungTaeBlue: lipyu pwisss! *kedip-kedip *aegyo power attack^^

Kyu : *Die

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 23 Agustus 2013. 23.55

Sign

** BLUE **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 8

_::__**Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**____**::**_

Mata yang beberapa saat yang lalu terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan. Bias-bias sinar mulai berkumpul membentuk sebuah warna. Putih. Sungmin mengerjab perlahan. Rasa nyeri dikepalanya membuatnya harus perlahan.

" Huweeee doktel, tolong mommy mimin. Huweee mommy mimin tidak boleh meninggal. Huwe mommy mimim meninggal.. huweeeee..." suara mimin yang berteriak histeris membuat sungmin sontak terbangun. Di pegangnya pelipisnya sekiranya untuk sedikit mengurangi nyeri di kepalanya itu

" mommy..." Taemin menggoncang tubuh sungmin dengan bersemangat.

" mommy gak jadi meninggal? Holee mommy macih !" dokter yang sedari tadi menenangkan Taemin akhirnya tersenyum. Dibaringkannya sungmin ke tempat tidur dengan bantuan suster. Sedangkan dokter itu mulai memeriksa keadaan sungmin.

" syukurlah, ini tidak lah parah. Nah adik kecil, mommymu sudah sadar tapi jangan diguncang seperti tadi yah. Mommy butuh istirahat" jelas dokter muda itu. Dokter bername tag Kang Hyumi itu mengacak rambut taemin pelan. Sungmin masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Taemin hanya memandang sungmin. Takut mengganggu mommynya selepas ditinggal dokter dan suster.

" ssh di-mana aku?" tanya sungmin terbata

" di lumah cakit mommy. Mommy tadi jatuh dali kulsi telus bobo deh. Daddy jadinya bawa mommy ke lumah cakit. Mommy gwenchana? Tadi mimin kila mommy meninggal. Coalnya kan yang macuk lumah cakit itu yang cakit caja cama meninggal. Mommy kan tadi baik-baik caja"

Sungmin mengernyit sebentar. Sepertinya aura pelupanya menguar kembali. Dan benar saja. Dia lupa mengapa dia bisa ada disini. Seingatnya dia hanya menemani Taemin untuk makan malam. Ah sudahlah lupakan saja.

Cklek

Suara pintu berderit membuat Taemin dan Sungmin menengok ke sumber suara. Di hadapan sana berdiri Cho kyuhyun dan seorang yeoja. Sungmin kembali mengernyit memandang yeoja di hadapannya. Seperti mengenal tapi yah lupa. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat. Memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal dan errr khawatir mungkin

" Ya bocah! Kenapa kau tak bilang memiliki penyakit anemia?" serang Kyuhyun

" Anemia?" tanya sungmin.

" itu nama apaan? Makanan yah?" mata bulat sungmin mengerjab sebentar

" ck. Pabo. Mulai sekarang kau bocah harus banyak beristirahat dan juga makan yang banyak. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau melakukan diet? Dokter mengatakan kau kurang mengkonsumsi makanan bergizi." Cecar kyuhyun lagi. sungmin hanya menatap kyuhyun sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya matanya menelisik kearah yeoja disamping kyuhyun.

" nuguya?" yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan victoria hanya tersenyum maklum dan hm apa bisa juga diartikan sendu. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah itu sedikit di keraskan.

" mommy jauh – jauh cama yeoja itu. Dia nenek cihil. Mommy halus cama mimin caja. Mommy mimin Cuma mommy minni. Nenek cihil ahjumma jauh-jauh dali daddy" taemin mendorong tubuh victoria dengan cukup keras. Taemin terus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Victoria hanya menatap dingin taemin dan juga mengirim warning ke kyuhyun yang tentu saja akan mencegah taemin mengusirnya

" Mianhe baby Taemin. Ahjumma akan pergi. Ya sudah Sungmin cepat sembuh. Beberapa hari ini aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk alpa dari latihan." Victoria akhirnya berjalan keluar. Namun sebelumnya tubuhnya keluar sempurna dari ruangan sungmin victoria lalu berucap

" Kyuhyun sshi, ingat perkataanku tadi. Jangan sekarang!"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam taemin. Putri kecilnya malah berteriak girang saat melihat victoria berhasil di usir. Tapi Taemin tak perduli. Yang di inginkannya hanya menemani mommynya yang dikiranya meninggal tadi. Dasar anak kecil!

Kyuhyun yang ingin mengejar victoria terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat jemari halus sungmin mencengkram tangannya sedikit remasan. Kyuhyun berdesir. Sungguh dia benci berdekatan dengan bocah sekolah itu. Karena setiap bersama maka kyuhyun merasa seperti orang gila. Tak terkendali dan juga penuh tanya.

" Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, daddy ahjusshi?" tanya sungmin pelan. Mata itu kini memandang tajam kyuhyun. Kali ini bola mata yang dulunya berbinar ceria. Kini memancarkan sirat lainnya. Sirat kepedihan. Sungmin memaksa bangkit. Tak sengaja kunciran rambutnya terlepas. Sungmin sedikit menggeleng untuk mengurangi sakit dikepalnya

Slassh

Sedikit bayangan kini menaungi. Sebuah danau terhampar dihadapannya. Namun disana dia tak sendiri ada orang lainnya yang duduk dipinggir danau. Dengan suara isakan tangis yang memilukan.

" **Hiks.. Hiks.. maafkan umma nak. Maafkan umma. Kita tak di inginkan. Umma tak ingin kau bernasip sama denganku. Lebih baik kita pergi nak. Appa mu akan lebih baik bila tidak bersama kita. Lebih baik." **

Byurrr.../ARGHHHHH

Bunyi tenggelam dalam air itu membuat sungmin memekik histeris. Kepalanya kini sakit luar biasa. Denyutannya semakin kencang.

" Sungmin. Hey sungmin. Kau tak apa? Sungmin.. sungmin.. DOKTERR! DOKTERR! " kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Remasan sungmin ditangannya semakin menjadi. Seakan sungmin ingin membagi kesakitannya di spontan memeluk sungmin sekiranya untuk menenangkan sungmin yang meraung kesakitan. Taemin lalu diam terpaku. Sungguh dia syok. Dihadapannya kini mommynya berteriak histeris sambil memegang kepalanya. Yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecil itu hanya meringkuk di sofa. Menutupi mata dan telinganya.

" **maafkan umma nak. Maafkan umma" **

Angin berhembus dari jendela dekat sofa tempat taemin meringkuk. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara itu dalam pendengarn taemin. Semakin taemin menutup telinganya maka suara itu akan semakin terdengar namun tak berlangsung lama

" HUWEEEEEEE"

" ARGHHHHHH"

Tangis dan teriakan itu bergema. Bersatu dan memecah malam.

Malam semakin kelabu dan kelam. Seakan menyembunyikan seberkas sinar emas yang terjalin dari jari manis Sungmin dan taemin. Cahaya emas yang bersatu masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Cahaya emas yang bisa disebut sebagai Ikatan

.

.

.

. 

sudah tiga hari ini bendera perang dikibarkan Taemin ke kyuhyun. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun tak mengizinkan nya menjenguk sungmin di rumah sakit. Bahkan sampai sungmin diizinkan pulang oleh dokter, kyuhyun masih tetap tak mengizinkannya. Dan selama itu pula Taemin melakukan aksi mogok bicara dengan kyuhyun. Keadaan di perparah dengan kedatangan victoria di rumahnya pagi ini. alasan klasik dengan mengunjungi tapi sebenarnya untuk numpang sarapan. Begitulah sekiranya otak Taemin menanggapi. Taemin mengendap-endap pelan. Kini dia ada di hadapan ruang kerja kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan victoria terlibat percakapan serius.

" Vic, Taemin adalah anak kita. Kau berhak bersama taemin. Kau berhak membesarkan Taemin. Jadi apalagi yang kau tunggu kita tinggal menikah dan membangun keluarga kita. Ada aku, kamu dan Taemin. Simpelkan" ucap kyuhyun.

" tapi Kyu, tidak semudah itu. Coba kau fikirkan. Selama ini taemin hidup tanpa ummanya. Dan tiba-tiba ummanya datang begitu saja. Kau pikir ini tidak gila. Kyu, taemin masih sangat kecil. Biarkan dia terbiasa denganku dulu. Dan sungmin dia pasti kecewa. Selama ini taemin menganggapnya sebagai mommynya. Tindakan mu di cafe dulu benar-benar gila. Untung saja sungmin hanya pingsan karena anemianya yang kambuh. Bagaimana kalau sampai inga—" ucapan victoria sentak terehenti. Kyuhyun memandang heran

" inga apa? Ingatan? Ada apa dengan ingatan sungmin?" kyuhyun memandang raut gugup victoria

" hm kau tau sendirikan ingatan sungmin bermasalah. Dan dia harus menghapal naskah drama yang akan di bawakannya. Bisakah kau bersabar?. Aku tak mau membuat kacau sungmin dan taemin" tanya victoria.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa. Sebenarnya diapun hanya terpaksa melakukan ini. meski terkesan jahat namun sungmin terlalu muda untuk Taemin. Dan victoria cukup logis. Lagian ini berarti masih ada waktu untuk mencari Vincent.

" baiklah aku akan bersabar." Putus kyuhyun akhirnya

" aku kira itu putusan yang bagus. kyu apa kau yakin ingin menikah denganku?" victoria bertanya sangsi. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ragu.

" te-tentu saja. Aku sudah lama ingin bertanggung jawab atas segala perbuatan bejatku"

" jadi hanya karena tanggung jawab?. " ucap victoria remeh. " kau pikir pernikahan hanya atas dasar tanggung jawab. Aku hanya ingin pernikahan yang dilandasi dengan cinta. Apa kau bisa menjamin ada cinta dalam pernikahan kita nanti?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Cinta. Bahkan sampai saat ini hanya da satu nama di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menjamin ada cinta untuk victoria. Mungkin untuk menyayagi victoria akan mudah. Tapi mencintai? Hatinya berkomitment untuk mencintai vincent seumur hidupnya. Apa kah dia harus mengingkari komitmennya itu. Demi sebuah pernikahan atas tanggung jawab.

" kyu Masih ada banyak waktu untuk berubah. Karena itu aku tak ingin kau menyesal kelak"

" menyesal untuk apa?"

" untuk semua yang kau perbuat dulu dan kini"

" maksudmu?"  
" penyesalan akan selalu berada di akhir kyu. Dan ku harap kau akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya"

" lalu bagaimana dengan hem pernikahan?" tanya kyuhyun

" buat aku mencintaimu dan kau harus mencintaiku, maka pernikahan itu akan terlaksanakan" putus victoria mutlak. Victoria mengepalkan tangannya erat.

' Mianhe, aku terpaksa. Aku terpaksa. Ku mohon, jangan benci aku setelah ini. aku terpaksa. Kyu segera cintai aku. Maka cintamu dan cintaku akan selamat. '

Sementara itu penguping cilik kita Taemin kini sibuk berpikir. Pernikahan. Itu berarti ahjumma nenek sihir itu akan benar-benar menjadi mommynya. Otak kecilnya kini mulai berjalan. Sampai ada lampu kecil terang menerangi otak kecilnya

" aha! Mimin punya ide."

.

.

.

.

**Taemin Pov**

**Untuk daddy tercayang**

**Maafin mimin yah. Mimin kabur dari rumah. Soalnya daddy mau menikah sama ahjumma nenek sihir. Mommy mimin kan Cuma mommy minni. Daddy nikah saja sama ahjumma nenek sihir. Tapi gak usah ada taemin. Jadi daddy lupakan saja taemin. Daddy gak usah cari mimin lagi. Semoga daddy bahagia. Mimin sayang sama daddy. Tapi sayang, daddy tidak sayang lagi dengan Mimin. Biarkan saja Mimin jadi anak jalanan. Yang tidur dijalanan. Kolong jembatan. Gak makan nasi sama ayam goreng berbulan-bulan. Jadi kotor. Mimin rela hidup begitu daripada mommy Mimin bukan mommy minnie.**

**Mianhe daddy **

**Saranghae.**

**Tapi Mimin lebih mencintai mommy minnie hehehe**

**Dari anak mu yang dulu disayangi tapi sekarang tidak T.T**

**Cho Taemin alias Mimin Imut ^_^**

Yes! Akhilna jadi juga. Culat yang mimin buat untuk daddy. Culat itu mimin talo di atas meja mimin. Cekalang waktunya mimin pelgi dali lumah. Mimin contoin unnie-unnie di tipi. Kalau ngambek pacti kabul dali lumah. Tapi mau bobo di mana? Macak benelan bobo di jalanan atau kolong jembatan. Ihh gak lepel!

Tapi kalau mimin bobo dilumah key unnie kan daddy bakalan tau. Chul jumma kan celewet. Kalau dilumah minho aisshhh mimin malu /

Jadi di lumah capa dong? Hmm.. kan ada mommy minnie. Mimin kelumah mommy caja deh. Tapi mimin gak tau lumahnya dimana. Aishh mimin kabul aja dulu deh cebelum di liat daddy.

Dengan pelan-pelan mimin jalan lewat kamal daddy. Huff cukullah daddy acik main laptop. Pacti lagi main game. Kalau kelja kan pacti diluang kelja. Dacal daddy maniak game. Mimin aja bocan main game. Mimin lebih cuka main balbie. Balbie kan imut dan cantik kayak mimin hehe. Daddy cukanya main game pelang-pelang makanya daddy jadi jelek kayak kecatlia baja hitam mueheheh.. tapi mimin cedih juga. Mimin cayang banget cama daddy. Kalau mimin kabul nanti daddy kecepian. Eh tapi pacti tidak kecepian. Kan ada ahjumma nenek cihil. Huhh,,, daddy menyebalkan :3

Kriett

Yes! Mimin belhacil kelual dali lumah. Dengan memakai tac pink balbie mimin kelual dali gelbang lumah. Capek. Coalnya kan lumah mimin becal. Gelbang pagal jauh dali lumah. Untung pak catpam tadi tidak liat mimin kelual.

Oke cekalang waktunya cali lumah mommy.

Mommy... mimin datang!

**Taemin Pov End**

.

.

.

.

Kibum melahap habis burger dihadapannya. Tak memperdulikan ceceran saus dibibirnya. Siwon hanya menatap sambil terkekeh. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu bersikap cool dihadapan orang lain tapi dihadapannya tak lebih bagai anak kecil. Kibum mencuri lihat beberapa kali. Namun ekspresi siwon tetap sama. Hanya tersenyum.

" wonnie mau?" disodorkannya burger lapis kejunya dihadapan siwon. Namun siwon menggeleng. Dimajukannya wajah tampannya.

Srett

Siwon menjilat habis ceceran saus dibibir kibum. Kibum merona. Dipukulnya perlahan pundak tegap kekasih tampannya.

" wonnie ini memalukan"

" wae? Bahkan rasa saus dibibir mu lebih enak di bandingkan burger itu. Mau merasakannya? Cium aku" dengan jailnya siwon menggoda kibum. Namun kibum hanya terkekeh. Si kuda tampan ini memang sering menggodanya

" berhenti menggodaku wonnie. Bibirku sudah sering kau lahap. Jadi aku sudah hapal bagaimana rasa bibirmu itu." Kibum melahap kembali potongan burgernya yang tersisa

" memangnya bagaimana rasa bibirku?" tanya siwon penasaran

" rasanya pahit." Jawab kibum sekenanya

" Ya! Bibirku itu indah. Rasanya tentu manis." Sahut siwon tak terima

" Ya jelas pahit lah. Kau mencium ku setelah meminum segelas kopi. Kau pikir rasa kopi mu itu manis apa" dengan hentakan kasar diminumnya jus jeruk dihadapannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopi pahitnya.

" kau tau kenapa aku selalu menciummu setelah meminum kopi pahit ini?" kibum menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tak tau.

" karena aku butuh pemanis untuk melengkapi nikmatnya kopiku. Dan manis itu kudapat dari bibirmu itu. Kurasa semua tebu akan iri jika mengetahui manisnya bibir seorang Kim ah anhi Choi Kibum"

" dasar aktor! Kau selalu saja mampu membuatku merona. Aish ini memalukan" kibum memandang jam didinding cafe tempat nya kini dan siwon menikmati santapan siangnya.

" wonnie, setelah ini kita kerumah minnie hyung yah. Aku ingin menjenguknya."

" apa separah itu sakit si bocah sampai alpa berhari-hari?"

" aku tak tahu juga. Kata hyukkie sudah mendingan. Anemianya juga tak terlalu parah. Mungkin dia terlalu memforsir diri. Dia terlalu tegang dengan pelatih kita itu. Dia takut melupakan naskah itu"

" hah iya. Kalau diperhatikan penyakit lupa akut minnie hyung sudah mendingan. Setidaknya dia sudah tak melupakan hal yang sepele. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi sampai saat ini dia tak melupakan naskah drama bagiaannya. Dan ini sudah seperti keajaiban dunia ke8. " siwon berbinar karena takjub. Dan kibum hanya memutar matanya.

" kau berlebihan wonnie. Apa kau sadar ini ada hubungannya dengan Taemin anak dadakannya itu. Semenjak taemin sering bersama minnie hyung. Minnie hyung menjadi lebih perlahan lupanya pun mulai hilang. Taemin seakan keajaiban buat minnie hyung" lagi kibum memandang jam dinding dihadpannya.

" apa jam itu lebih menarik dari namjamu ini huh?" tuntut siwon jengah

" aish wonnie, aku hanya melihat waktu. 10 menit lagi kita kerumah minnie hyung. Hyung apa kau tak penasaran dengan penyakit minnie?"

"jujur aku penasaran. Menurutku penyakit minnie hyung bukan hanya sekedar lupa jangka pendek. Ataupun itu lupa jangka panjang. Buktinya dia masih dan terus mengingat naskah drama itu. Dia juga selalu mengingat taemin. Hal-hal yang dilakukan dengan taemin. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi minnie seakan menutup ingatannya. Maksudku, dia hanya menginginkan ingatan yang ingin di ingatnya. Kau sangat jenius untuk mengerti hal ini bukan chagiya?" jelas siwon panjang lebar.

" ya. Aku mulai berpikir sama denganmu. Dan sampai saat ini kita tak mengetahui identitas keluarganya. Karena yang kita bahkan dirinya kenal hanya keluarga eunhyukkie. Rupa orangtuanya pun dilupakannya. Seharusnya untuk orang seperti kedua orang tuanya tentu saja akan selalu diingatnya. Hyung aku mulai penasaran dengan kehidupan sungmin hyung yang dulu. Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu. Dia seperti anak kecil yang baru mengenal dunia. Bahkan kita harus membantunya mengejakan hal yang diingin tahuinya. Aku kini merasa ada hal yang misterius dari seorang lee sungmin"

Di lain sisi seorang gadis kecil dengan langkah kakinya yang kini mulai seperti terseok-seok itu terisak pelan. Sudah dua jam dilaluinya dengan berjalan kaki. Entah tenaga dari mana sehingga bocah kecil itu sanggup bertahan selama dua jam ini. taemin yang lebih sering memanggil dirinya mimin itu masih dengan isakannya memilih duduk di depan sebuah cafe yang lumayan sederhana itu. Cafe horse white. Kaki kecilnya dipukul perlahan. Bohong besar jika mengatakan bahwa dia tidak kesakitan. Bahkan logika mungkin sedikit butuhkan untuk mempercayai anak yang hampir berusia 4 tahun itu melewati jalanan ibu kota yang ramai dan rawan akan tindakan kejahatan itu seorang diri. Demi mencari alamat sang mommy yang beberapa hari ini tak dilihatnya *Ayu ting ting mana woy? Taemin lagi cari alamat palsu wkwkwk :P*

Hiks hiks hiks

kruyuuukkk

Isakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan apalagi sedari tadi bunyi kruyukk dari perut kecilnya menggema. Waktunya makan siang.

" huweee mommy... mimin lapal huweee..."

Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari cafe horse white itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar isakan tangis anak kecil yang duduk selonjoran didepan patung kuda. Property cafe. Berkali-kali diperhatikannya anak kecil itu dari belakang

" terasa familiar" ujarnya pelan

Puk

" hey! Kenapa melamun hem? Memikirkan wajahku yang tampan ini" kibum lagi-lagi hanya menatap jengah siwon. Langkahnya dipercepat sedangkan siwon mengekor di belakangnya

" MOMMY~~ MIMIN LAPAL. HUWEEEE.. MOMMY MINNIE, MIMIN LAPAL~~"

Mendengar jeritan hati yang memilukan itu kibum yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil super mewah milik choi siwon itu lantas berbalik dan menemukan Taemin yang menangis.

' mimin!' batinnya

Tanpa babibubebo kibum mengambil langkah seribu. Menghampiri taemin yang mulai menjadi tontonan orang lewat

" Taemin!" pekiknya. Taemin mendongak melihat orang yang berteriak memanggilnya. Dan matanya berbinar ceriah meski ada air mata yang masih melelh di pipinya

" bumbum oppa. My cupel helo cute.. kya~" kibum merengkuh taemin kedalam pelukannya. Diambilnya tas pink gadis itu dan disampirkan kebahunya. Siwon hanya bisa kaget melihat taemin dalam gendongan kekasihnya

" kenapa bocah ini bersamamu chagi?" tanya siwon setelah kibum dan taemin masuk kemobilnya.

" entahlah wonnie. Aku menemukannya menangis didepan cafe horse white. Nah mimin, kenapa bisa kau ada disini?" tanya kibum sambil menghapus airmata taemin yang tersisa

" mimin mau ketemu mommy. Oppa antal mimin ketemu mommy." Taemin hanya bisa memandang penuh harap.

" baiklah, sekarang bocah tersenyumlah karena aku akan mengantarmu kerumah minnie hyung" ucapan siwon membuat senyum taemin merekah sempurna

"kya~~oppa gomawo calanghaee"

.

.

.

.

" minnie hyung, umma memasakkan bubur ayam ginseng untukmu." Hyukkie memasuki kamar sungmin dengan semangkuk bubur ditangannya. Dan diletakkannya di meja nakas samping ranjang tempat sungmin berbaring. Bau bubur yang nikmat itu segera memenuhi ruangan. Membuat hyukkie menatap ngiler pada bubur itu.

" aku lagi malas makan hyukhyuk" sungmin jika dirumah lebih sering memanggil eunhyuk dengan sebutan hyukhyuk. Lebih imut, alasannya.

" hyung, kau mau sakit terus hah? Sekarang makan! Kalau tidak aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban tuan cho gila itu" bentak eunhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang. Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya mendengus pasrah. Menyuap sedikit demi sedikit bubur itu.

" hah! Cho gila itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Mengajak makan malam setelah itu ditinggalkan dirumah sakit. Dia pikir kau hanya butuh uang pertanggung jawaban saja hyung. Harusnya dia itu merawatmu. Kau sakit juga karenanya" eunhyuk masih saja mengomel tanpa mempedulikan sungmin yang kini mengaduk buburnya

" ish! Sudah biarkan saja hyukhyuk. Dia kan lagi bersama umma kandung mimin. Jadi wajarlah. Mungkin menyiapkan pernikahan ulang" kata sungmin dengan lesu

" tuh kan. Kau seperti permen karet hyung. Habis manis sepah di buang."

" siapa yang dibuang. Daddy ahjusshi dan aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa jadi tak ada yang membuang dan dibuang" gerutu sungmin

" ada yang harus kau buang" eunhyuk mendekati sungmin dan menatap penuh membara kearah sungmin. " kau harus membuang cintamu untuk tuan cho" lanjut eunhyuk lagi

Wajah sungmin sedikit memerah.

" hyukhyuk jangan bercanda. Cinta? Apa itu cinta?"

" jangan bohong hyung. Kau mencinta tuan cho itu kan?" desak eunhyuk tiba-tiba

" Ya! Aku tak mencintainya huk uhukk" sungmin terbatuk saat berteriak lumayan cukup keras dihadapan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya merengut lalu meminumkan sungmin air

" tak usah berteriak hyung. Kau jadi terbatukkan. Kau mau melihatku puasa seminggu karena tak becus mengurusmu. Tapi hyung mengaku saja lah" eunhyuk menaik turunkan alisnya memberi tanda bahwa dia sedang menggoda namja imut berselimut itu

" aku tidak tau hyukhyuk. Tapi kalau didekat daddy ahjusshi rasanya nyaman. Damai. Apa itu cinta hyukhyuk?" tanya sungmin

" mungkin saja" eunhyuk memposisikan dirinya lalu mengambil pisang yang turut dibawanya " kurasa kau mencintainya hyung. Kalau kau tak mencintainya mana mungkin kau mengigaukan namanya dalam tidurmu. Kyunnieee. Kyunniee.. oh tuhan namanya manis sekali. Kenapa kau menamakannya kyunnie hyung?"

"eh? Kyunnie? Aku sampai mengigau hyukhyuk. Aish sungguh memalukan" sungmin mempoutkan kedua bibirnya

" mencintainya pun kurasa itu akan menyakitkan untukmu hyung. Jadi lebih baik kau buang saja cintamu itu. Sebelum kuncup itu mekar sempurna"

" kau benar hyukhyuk. Apalagi umma kandung mimin sudah datang kembali. Kesempatanku sudah tak ada" eunhyuk menatap curiga sungmin

" kesempatan? Kau bilang tak mencintainya tapi kau mengejar kesempatan untuk bersamanya? Lucu sekali hyung. Kalau cinta bilang cinta. Tidak yah tidak. jangan bilang tidak padahal hatimu mencintai. Dan jangan bilang cinta kalau semuanya penuh kepalsuan. Jangan sampai kau kacau karena cinta hyung" jelas eunhyuk panjang lebar yang mendapat respon kekehan dari sungmin

**Sungmin pov**

" mencintainya pun kurasa itu akan menyakitkan untukmu hyung. Jadi lebih baik kau buang saja cintamu itu. Sebelum kuncup itu mekar sempurna" ucapan eunhyuk seakan menyentuh relung hatiku. Aku harus membuang cinta? Cinta yang kayak apa yang harus kubuang? Salahkan saja otakku yang seperti ini tak memahami cinta apa yang hyukhyuk maksud.

" kau benar hyukhyuk. Apalagi umma kandung mimin sudah datang kembali. Kesempatanku sudah tak ada" yah. Kesempatan yang kumaksud adalah kesempatan untuk bersama taemin. Rasanya sungguh menyedihkan bila harus mengingat akan ada jurang pemisah untuk kami. Meski baru sebulan. Tapi rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Aku terbiasa dengan suara cadel kecil itu. Seperti alkohol yang memabukkan. Jangan katakan aku pedofil karena sebenarnya aku hanya menyayanginya dengan amat sangat teramat. Aku benar-benar memposisikan diri sebagai ummanya. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti anakku. Jadi tak masalahkan?

" kesempatan? Kau bilang tak mencintainya tapi kau mengejar kesempatan untuk bersamanya? Lucu sekali hyung. Kalau cinta bilang cinta. Tidak yah tidak. jangan bilang tidak padahal hatimu mencintai. Dan jangan bilang cinta kalau semuanya penuh kepalsuan. Jangan sampai kau kacau karena cinta hyung" eunhyuk terus saja mengomeliku. Sepertinya dia mendukungku untuk yah dalam artian mencintai kyuhyun tapi karena takut tersakiti dia mempengaruhiku untuk mundur. Kalah sebelum berperang terdengar sangat pengecut. Tapi aku mengubah konteks kalah menjadi mengalah. Mengalah sebelum berperang itu sama artinya rendah hati kan? Hatiku terlalu rendah untuk mencintai kyuhyun yang tinggi menjulang keangkasa. Rasanya pasti akan sakit bila aku terus memaksa dan jatuh terlalu jauh dalam cinta yang bahkan tak ku ketahui rupa wujud dan rasa dari cinta itu sendiri. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku terus dihantui mimpi buruk. Tapi kurasa itu adalah sebuah kenangan orang lain. Sebab bukan aku yang disana. Bukan aku yang menjadi objek dari mimpi itu. Tapi aku seperti penggerak. Memonitori mimpi itu. Mimpi yang bagaimana bisa aku sampai mengigaukan kata kyunnie dalam tidurku. Terlalu aneh untuk kutelusuri. Tapi lupakan sajalah. Ingatan yang terlupakan tentu ingatan yang tak diinginkan bukan. Kurasa mimpi buruk juga masuk dalam list ingatan yang tak diinginkan. Delete. Dan sempurna. Mulailah lupakan mimpi buruk dan aneh itu.

" Hey! Kau melamun dan mendiamiku sementara aku berceramah untukmu. Yang benar saja" protes hyukhyuk lagi. Aku memang sedikit alias tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Habisnya dia memberiku ceramah tentang cinta. Berapakalipun ku kakatakan aku tak mengerti tentang cinta dan berakhir dengan berlembar-lembar kata yg diucapkannya berunsur cinta. Lama-lama aku bisa mati karena cinta

Deg

Jantung bodohku kenapa berdetak begitu. Mati karena cinta. Kenapa kata-kata itu terlampau menyakitkan untuk. Apa aku pernah benar-benar mati karena cinta sebelum berenkarnasi? Atau cintaku lah yang telah lama mati sehingga sudah terasa hambar bagiku untuk mencinta. Aish membuatku pusing saja!

" hyukhyuk, minnie sedih. Sebentar lagi taemin pasti akan melupakanku. Aku bukan mommynya lagi mulai sekarang" ucapku pilu. Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku sakit karena memikirkan perpisahan ini. tubuh dan hatiku merana bersamaan. Gadis kecil itu sukses mengambil setengah hidupku.

" andweeee... mommy mimin cuman mommy minnie. Tidak ada yang lain" tiba-tiba dari arah pintu taemin berlari dan menghambur kepelukanku. Aku cukup terkejut. Bagaimana datangnya anakku ini. taemin memelukku erat. Seakan hari esok menjadi hari terakhir kami.

Hiks hiks

Isakan lirih itu keluar seiring basah di pundakku. Sungguh hatiku miris.

" hiks.. mommy minnie itu mommy mimin untuk celamanya. Mimin cuman punya catu mommy yaitu mommy minnie" isaknya lagi. Anak ini benar-benar mebuat ikatan yang kuat mengekangku. Tapi aku suka. Karena sekeras apapun ikatan yang mengikat kami itu pertanda bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangi anak ini

"sudah acara pelukannya? Bagaimana kabarmu sungmin hyung" siwon melangkah maju dan duduk dikursi yang disediakan eunhyuk. Sementara kibum duduk di pinggir kasurku. Eunhyuk yah dengan anehnya memilih duduk dilantai sambil menikmati pisang yang tadi di bawanya. Taemin jangan di tanya dia masih enggan melepas pelukannya

" aku sudah mulai baik. Hanya saja sedikit pusing" jawabku. Tentu saja aku pusing memikirkan hidupku yang terlalu kusut dan tak memiliki titik terang. Penyakit lupaku saja tak sembuh-sembuh.

" syukurlah. Hyung aku menemukan taemin kelaparan di cafe horse white. Dia mencarimu makanya kita antar dia kemari" jelas kibum. eh? Ku goyangkan bahuku yang terasa berat. Rupanya gadis kecil ini tertidur

" sepertinya bocah itu kabur dari rumah" ujar siwon. Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa anak sekeci ini berpikir kabur dari rumah

" tak mungkin wonnie. Dia kan masih kecil" kataku

" lihat saja tasnya penuh dengan pakaian. Jhadi kalau tak kabur apa namanya? Nginap?" kata siwon sambil menendang eunhyuk dibawahnya

"hyuk, buatkan aku minuman dingin dong. My bummie pasti kehausan" kata siwon memrintah eunhyuk

" ya! Kuda. Tak usah menendangku. Dasar tamu tidak sopan" gerutu eunhyuk

" tamu adalah raja" dengan pasrah eunhyuk kedapur mengambil minuman dingin.

" hyung, sepertinya kau harus menelfon daddy taemin. Kalau benar taemin kabur maka akan lebih baik kalau daddynya mengetahui kalau dia ada disini." Usul kibum. aku berpikir sesaat. Ada benarnya juga. Ku yakin daddy ahjusshi pasti kacau dan panik sekarang. Kupencet beberapa digitnomor yang tertera dibukukecilku. Note agar aku mencatat apa-apa saja yang mestiku ingat.

" yeoboseyo.. ini aku daddy ahjusshi, lee sungmin. Taemin ada dirumahku"

**Sungmin pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja berambut ikal itu berlari memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah sederhana. Dipencet nya bel rumah dengan tergesa dan berulang-ulang. Seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar melihat siapa sang tamu brutal yang tak berperikebelpintuan itu

" cari siapa yah?"

" apa ini benar rumah lee sungmin?"

" ah kau temannya minnie. Minni ada dirumahnya" jawab yeoja tua itu dengan senyum

Namja ikal itu mengernyit bingung. Dia sungguh yakin benar alamat ini yang ditujunya.

" tak usah bingung anak muda. Kau jalan saja mengikuti batu batu jalan di taman ini. nah disana lah rumah minnie" dengan sedikit membungkuk dan berpamitan namja bernama kyuhyun itu mengikuti perkataan yeoja tua tadi. Ternyata dibalik taman itu ada sebuah rumah yang terpisah dari rumah sedrhana namun indah. Hari sudah gelap. Diketuknya beberapa kalipintu kayu jati itu. Tapi no respon. Akhirnya dengan lancang dibukanya knop pintu yang tak terkunci. Itu. Dadanya berdesir aneh melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ternyata rumah ini bukanlah rumah melainkan sebuah kamar. Cahaya bulan dari arah jendela menerpa langsung wajah sungmin yang tertidur. Taemin yang dipelukannya terlelap. Sepertinya dia mulai mimpi indah.

" daddy ahjusshi sudah sampai." Kata sungmin setelh mendengar suara decitan pintu yang sedikit mengganggunya itu.

" nde" jawab kyuhyun pelan

" ah minni ngantuk. Taemin juga terlelap sekali. Daddy ahjusshi kau terlihat kacau. Ayo sini tidurlah. Ranjang ini cukup besar untuk kita bertiga." Awalnya kyuhyun menolak tapi sungmin kekeuh memaksa. Dengan menjadikan kelelapan taemin sebagai alasan.

" ah baiklah aku akan menginap malam ini. aku sudah lelah mengitari kota seoul mencari evilku kecilku yang cantik. Kuharap kau tak keberatan sungmin ah" kata kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya menghadap sungmin dan taemin.

Dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk sungmin meminta nyanyian lullaby pengantar tidur.

"lullaby? Kau tidurlah saja" ucap kyuhyun

" ayolah daddy ahjussi. Nyanyikan aku. Aku benar-benar ingin dinyanyikan"

Dengan terpaksa mengingat jasa sungmin-yang dipikirannya-menemukan taemin dan membawanya sampai selamat kyuhyun lalu menyanyikan sebuah lullaby pengantartiduruntuk kedua baby itu

" huh.. tes tes. Doremifasollasidooo~ Dosilasolfamiredo~ kurasa sudah tepat"

Dan sebuah nyanyian tidur itu mengalun

" nina bobo oh taemin bobo~ kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk~

Sungmin bobo oh sungmin bobo~ kalau tidak bobo nanti tambah pabbo~"

Yah meski lullaby itu sedikit aneh. Tapi biarlah mereka tidur dengan damai. Karena esoknya akan banyak masalah yang harus mereka hadapi. Tunggu saja.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong!

Lamakah? Aish mian ne. Saya ini maba dan selama beberapa minggu ini sibuk ikutin acara kuliah perdana. Jadi gak sempat nyoret-nyoret gaje. Kalau ff ini tambah aneh mohon dimengerti karena chapter ini lahir dari otak saya yang stress mikirin KRS yang gak bisa-bisa login. Bagaimana saya ngampus ntar? Heheh

Mungkin saya update sekitar hari jum'at, sabtu, minggu soalnya kalau hari itu gak ada jadwal ngampus. Kecuali kalau banyak tugas. Maklum masuk jurusan desain komunikasi visual. Blue nyasar kesana. Padahal gak ada skill sama sekali :3

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorit. Tanpa kalian FF ini bukan apa-apa.

Taemin : cilahkan di lipyu unnideul, oppadeul, readerdeul ^^.. calanghaeee 3

SungTaeBlue: lipyu pwisss! *kedip-kedip *aegyo power attack^^

Kyu : *Die

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 7 September 2013. 1:19

Sign

** BLUE **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 9

_::__**Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**____**::**_

Sungmin menggeliat pelan. Rasanya badannya sedikit mendapat beban. Dirabanya pinggangnya dan dia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan mungil yang melingkar. Dia mengernyit sebentar. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka mata dan mendapati taemin yang tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya

" loh? Kenapa Taemin ada disini?" tanya sungmin. Mari menghela napas bersama-sama. Rupanya penyakit pelupanya belum sembuh juga.

" hey baby.. wake up! Mimin ayo bangun" dengan pelan dibangunkannya taemin yang masih asyik tidur.

" hoam!" hanya uapan yang didapati sungmin saat taemin menhggeliatkan badannya. Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Dia sampai tak tahan untuk memberikan kecupan sayang didahi bocah playgroup itu

Chuu

" mommy!" sapa taemin riang setelah mendapat kecupan selamat pagi dari sang mommy.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Namun seketika matanya bergerak kekiri- ke kanan. Seakan mencari sesuatu

' daddy ahjusshi dimana yah?' batin sungmin

Taemin memandang bingung mommynya. Digoyangkan lengan sungmin pelan.

" waeyo, mom?" tanya taemin.

" eh daddy mu mana?" tanya sungmin. Taemin semakin bingung saja.

' sejak kapan daddy ada di lumah ini?' batin taemin

Taemin tak kunjung memberikan sungmin jawaban. Bocah itu hanya diam dan memandang menjadi gemas akan kediaman taemin. Disaat itu bunyi seretan pintu membuat pandangan keduanya berpusat ke arah pintu. Eunhyuk kini berdiri sambil membawa beberapa pil obat , bubur dan segelas air mineral.

" hyukhyuk, daddy ahjusshi sudah pulang yah?" tanya sungmin dengan sedikit menguap. Kepalanya sedikit pening. Dan rasa kantuk belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dan respon yang diberikan taemin pun turut diberikan oleh eunhyuk. Seakan semua orang tak mengerti akan perkataan sungmin. Kyuhyun?

" apa maksudmu hyung?" eunhyuk meletakkan barang yang dibawanya kemeja nakas. Dihampirinya sungmin. Dan disentuhnya dahi lebar sungmin dengan punggung telapak tangannya pelan. Sungmin baru menyadari saat itu bahwa ada sebuah kain yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping bantalnya. Taemin yangsudah kebelet berlari menuju kamar mandi menuntaskan hasratnya.

" ahh syukurlah hyung, panasmu sudah mulai turun" ujar eunhyuk. Membenahi peralatan kompres yang ternyata ada dilantai.

" semalam panasmu tinggi hyung. Padahal sebelumnya kau sudah mendingan" kata eunhyuk. " dan hey! Apa maksudmu tadi daddy ahjusshi? Kyuhyun? Sepertinya demammu masih belum turun dan sembuh benar" ujar eunhyuk berkacak pinggang. Sungmin terkejut.

" apa maksudmu hyukhyuk. aku tak mengerti" sungmin menatap eunhyk dengan tatapan polosnya. Eunhyuk menghela napas sebentar. Disentilnya kening hyungnya itu pelan

" kau menanyakan orang yang tak ada disini. Bukannya semalam kau sudah menelponnya. Dia akan menjemput taemin pagi ini. dan harusnya aku yangbertanya apa maksudmu menanyakannya. Seolah kyuhyun sshi benar-benar ada disini semalam" jelas eunhyuk. Sungmin terdiam.

' jadi itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa terasa nyata. Aku malah berharap itu nyata. Ternyata hanya harapan palsu.'

" minnie hyung... minnie hyung.." eunhyuk menyenggol badan sungmin agar berhenti dari lamunan dadakannya.

Eh?

Sungmin hanya menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk balik beberapa saat tak ada kata yang keluar. Karena jujur eunhyk menunggu alasan apa yang membuat sungmin bangun tidur langsung menanyakan keberadaan kyuhyun. Aneh bukan!

" kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku minnie hyung" ingat eunhyuk tapi sungmin malah bangkitmenuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan eunhyuk menuju kamar mandi .eunhyuk hanya mencibir sekilas. Sementara itu taemin yang berpapasan didepan pintu kamar mandi menghambur memeluk tubuh sungmin erat

" mommy... " pagi ini hanya dua hal yang dilakukan taemin. Yaitu memeluknya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan mommy.

" mimin mau mandi?" tanya nya pada gadis kecil dihadapannya. Taemin mengangguk cepat mengiyakan

" nah. Kajja. Kita mandi bersama" ajak sungmin lalu membawa taemin masuk kekamar mandi tanpa lagi-lagi menghiraukan teriakan eunhyuk diluar sana

" YA! LEE SUNGMIN! Kau tidak boleh mandi! Kau masih sakit!" yah suara eunhyuk kini tinggallah angin lalu untuk sungmin. Poor eunhyuk

.

.

.

Mata kecil taemin menatap tajam yeoja dihadapannya. Nampak victoria sedang memberikan intruksi kepada anak didiknya. Taemin mengemut permen pelanginya dengan tangan yang setia di handphone sungmin. Bermain game untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Dia juga memandang khawatir mommynya yang sedang memegang sript naskah dramanya. Taemin sebenarnya khawatir karena mommynya memaksa untuk bersekolah padahal kondisinya itu sedang kacau balau karena sakit. Tapi sikap kekanakan sungmin muncul bahkan taemin harus melihat aksi menangis nonstop yang dilakukan sungmin di rumah eunhyuk tadi.

**Flashback**

" pokoknya minnie mau sekolah!" sungmin semakin gencar mengikat tali sepatunya kuat. Seragam yang kini melekat di tubuhnya di beri sedikit wewangian. Harum bubble gum merebak. Wangi. Eunhyuk didepan sana memandang kesal kearah sungmin. Bukan hanya dia beberapa sahabatnya seperti donghae, siwon, kibum Dan shindong juga menatap jengah sungmin.

" minnie bobo aja yah kan masih sakit" bujuk kibum. tapi sungmin hanya menggeleng imut

" tidak mau bummie. Kepala minnie sakit kebanyakan tidur" ujar sungmin kesal. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya

'kalau minnie bobo lagi, nanti mimpiin dady ahjusshi lagi'

Bibirnya yang bersharp m mempout sempurna.

" aish, kapan bocah ini mau sadar umur hah? Kau itusudah tua. T-U-A jangan bertingkah seperti taemin" gerutu siwon menekan kata tua. Siwon memang selalu bersikap layaknya hyung untuk sungmin. Meski sebenarnya yang hyung kan sungmin. Hyung banget malah.

" minnie belum tua. Minnie imut kok kayak mimin. Iyakan mimin baby?" sungmin memandang mimin penuh harap tentu saja seperti yang sudah di tebak lainnya mimin akan mengangguk mengiyakan

"he'em.. mimin kan imut kayak mommy" ujar taemin. Helaan napas berat berjamaah itu mengalun.

'sudah kuguda' batin mereka bersamaan.

" minnie, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Lagian nanti kau merepotkan kami" kata eunhyk ketus. Seketika itu juga awan mendung seakan menyelimuti. Kilatan petir dan gemuruh guntur itu meruntuhkan hujan lokal. Mata foxy itu kini menampung air mata yang siap di keluarkan. Bibirnya pun digigit dan hidungnya memerah. Eunhyuk yang meilhat itu seketika mencoba mendekat. Dia takut bakalan habis di tangan orang tuanya,

"m-minnie hyung.. m-minn-"

" HUWEEEE " yah hujan lokal itu pun seketika membanjiri.

" HUWEEEE... MINNIE MAU SEKOLAH.. HUWEEE" taemin memandang tak percaya akan tingkah mommynya. Sungmin duduk dilantai dengan kaki yang digoyangkan kiri kanan dengan ganas. Badannya pun menggeliat. Tingkah sungmin persis dengan beberapa temannya di playgroup yang mengamuk saat mainnya diambil ataupun karena tak ingin ditinggal orang tuanya.

'dacal mommy kayak bocah' batin taemin. Taemin baby mau durhaka eoh?

Brukk

Pintu berkayu jati itu didobrak paksa nampak tuan lee dan nyonya lee yang menyandang status orang tua eunhyuk itu memasuki kamar sungmin dengan gegabah.

"YA! LEE HYUKJAE KAU APAKAN BABY MINNIEKU" teriak nyonya Lee marah melihat sungmin yang menangis dengan mengenaskan sedangkan eunhyuk yang berada dihadapan sungmin. Eunhyuk menelan ludah kecut.

" u-umma i-ini bukan salhku umma" bela eunhyuk

Nyonya lee mendekat kearah minnie memeluk sungmin seakan menenangkan. Sungmin yang masih terisak menerima pelukan nyonya lee

" baby minnie gwenchana? Siapa yang membuat mu menangis hem?" tanya nyonya lee. Eunhyuk yang merasa ada alarm berbahaya mendekati sungmin dan mengelus lengan sungmin

"b-bukan aku kan hyung?" katanya berat. Sungmin menatap kesal eunhyuk setelahnya menunjuk eunhyuk tepat dihidungnya

" umma, hyukhyuk membuatku menangis huweeee" dan seketika eunhyuk merasa hidupnya dibatas akhir

'dasar bocah bodoh. Awas saja kau nanti' inner eunhyuk menggeram

" LEE HYUKJAE, UMMA TAK AKAN MEMEBERIKANMU UANG JAJAN SEBULAN"

Dan hanya gelak tawa yang terdengar seketika itupun dari donghae dan shindong yang asyik berhigh five ria melihat penderitaan eunhyuk.

**Flashback end**

Victoria melihat sungmin. Dia mendekati anak didiknya itu. Sungmin terhenyak merasakan pegangan di bahunya. Dia mendongak mendapati victoria yang sedikit tersenyum kepadanya

" seonsaengnim apa saya membuat kesalahan lagi?" tanya nya khawatir. Karena sudah beberapa hari dia absen otomatis daya ingatnya yang memang pada dasarnya dangkal karena ingatan yang sering dilupakannya jadi semakin tak stabil. Dia kadang sampai melupakan dirinya itu menjadi siapa. Apa diaog setelahnya. Dan dengan karakter siapa dia harus berdialog. Tentu saja sungmin harus bekerja keras. Dia tak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya. Apalagi siwon. Dia tak ingin diulang tahun sekolahnya nanti siwon akan dicap buruk karena penampilannyaa. Makanya dia berusaha sangat keras.

Victoria terkekeh sedikit sebelum mengajak sungmin duduk.

" kurasa kalau kesalahan kau terlalu sering membuat kesalahan sehingga aku jadi sedikt terbiasa. Tapi kau harus terus mengingat dialog per dialog dalam adegan. Atau kau mau ku hukum lagi?"

sungmin bergidik sekilas. Selama berlatih beberapa hari sebelumnya sakit dia sering mendapat hukuman jika dia melakukan kesalahan. Membersihkan wc. Pekerjaan yang sungguh tak imut menurutya. Dan dia harus berada diwc yang jorok dan sempit itu sampai dia menghapal betul dialognya. Bersyukurlah ingatannya saat itu mau diajak berkompromi sehingga dialog itu masih membekas diingatannya. Dan dia yakin akan mudah menghapal dialog itu kalau dia terus berlatih keras,

" jadi ada apa seonsaengnim menghampiriku?" tanya sungmin.

Ddukk

Sungmin terkejut mendapati sebuah beban di pangkuannya. Taemin berlari kencang dan langsung duduk dengan cantik dipangkuan sungmin.

" ahjumma nenek cihil gak boleh dekat-dekat ama mommy mimin" kata taemin ketus. Victoria hanya tersenyum miris. Sungmin merasa tak enak hati.

'biar bagaimanapun vic seonsaengnim itu umma kandung mimin. Aku jadi tak enak hati' batin sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya

" Lee Hyukjae.." victoria memanggil eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa dipanggil menghampiri

" tolong bawa taemin ke kantin. Sepertinya dia lapar. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Jika telat dia bisa sakit" eunhyuk bingung. Bagaimanapun dia lagi mengibarkan bendera perang dengan sungmin. Apalagi sekarang dia benar-benar tak memiliki uang jajan.

" tapi uang saya tak ada seonsaengnim" ujar eunhyuk jujur. Victoria mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

" nah ini, kau juga boleh menggunakan uang ini untuk membeli makanan" eunhyuk lantas menggendong taemin yang meronta dipelukannya. Dia tau taemin tak mau tapi kalau boleh jujur dia lagi kelaparan sekarang. Sedikit licik bukan

Sungmin memandang punggung eunhyuk yang semakin menghilang di pintu dan memandang victoria dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sungmin tau beberapa temannya mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Karena sekarang dia dan vic seonsaengnim duduk sedikit memojok dari mereka

" hem, sepertinya taemin sangat menyukaimu" kata victoria memecah kesunyian.

" hehe iya. Minnie juga suka sama taemin. Sayang malahan" kata sungmin dengan tersenyum

" bagaimana caranya kalian bertemu?" tanya victoria lagi. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Seakan menggali ingatannya dulu

" ah. Kita bertemu di taman tapi minnie lupa kejadiannya. Mimin hanya menyuruhku meniup balonnya setelah itu memintaku menjadi mommynya." Jawab sungmin. Dia diam sejenak.

" victoria seonsaengnim kenapa meninggalkannya?"

Victoria memandang sungmin

" meninggalkan siapa?"

" tentu saja Taemin dan daddy ahjusshi" ada sedikit emosi dalam perkataan sungmin

" itu aku tak bisa menjelaskan kepadamu sungmin-ah. Kau akan tau nanti dengan sendirinya" ucapan victoria seakan ambigu untuk dicerna oleh sungmin. Kenapa dengan nanti?

" jadi bisa kau ceritakan tentang dirimu lee sungmin kepadaku" pinta victoria. Sungmin yakin victoria sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi dia tak ingin mengungkit. Mungkin benar dia tak harus mencampuri terlalu jauh urusan rumah tangga orang lain.

" kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padaku seonsaengnim. Apa yang lainnya juga ditanyakan?" tanya sungmin.

Victoria mengangguk

" namaku lee sungmin. Kata lee ahjusshi aku lahir di bulan januari tanggal tahun baru loh seonsaengnim. Aku suka dengan labu. Dan warna favoritku adalah pink. Kata lee ahjumma, appa dan ummaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi lee ahjussi dan lee ahjumma menyayangiku. Lebih sayang ketimbang dengan hyuk hyuk. Kata lee ahjusshi appa dan umma orang yang sangat baik."

Sungmin menceritakan dirinya dengan berbinar-binar layaknya anak tk yang menceritakan pengalaman seru yangdialaminya.

" apa kau memiliki saudara?" tanya victoria. Ucapan victoria hanya pelan membuat sungmin meminta pengulangan

" apa yang kau katakan seonsaengnim, aku kurang mendengarnya tadi" dan victoria menggeleng

" lupakana saja. Tapi mendengar perkataan mu tadi mengapa kau selalu mengatakan kata ahjusshi kata ahjumma?"

Sungmin menunduk dalam.

" karena aku melupakannya seonsaengnim. Bukan mauku tapi ingatan itu seakan tak adaa. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha tapi semuanya seakan kosong."

" jadi mengapa kau memilih ikut andil dalam drama ini. apa kau menyukai drama?"

" aku tak tau seonsaengnim. Saat kibum menawariku seakan akan aku mendapat kesempatan. Entah kesempatan untuk apa yang jelas aku bahagia. Yang terlintas di benakku hanya lah ingin memainkan peran ini. aku akan berperan menjadi orang lain. Bukan diriku yang penuh kekurangan ini. aku ingin selalu berperan memainkan karakter-karakter baru. Mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi setiap mendengar kata drama aku selalu ingin meninggalkan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Seakan diriku ini kubiarkan untuk terlupakan."

Victoria meremas pinggiran roknya. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar meninggalkan sungmin yang terperangah

" ada apa dengannya?" batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Sementara itu victoria membasuh wajahnya. Dia berlari menuju toilet segera setelah mendengar ucapann sungmin tadi. Di bayanginya pantulan cermin di hadapannya yang seolah-olah menampilkan adegan-adegan film dan berseliweran diotaknya

" **sungguh enak menjadi orang lain"**

" **apa maksud mu oppa? aku tak mengerti!"**

" **lihatlah aktor dari drama yang kau tonton ini. aku selalu ingin seperti mereka"**

" **waeyo?"**

"**Yang terlintas di benakku hanya lah ingin memainkan sebuah peran. aku akan berperan menjadi orang lain. Menjadi orang yang memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Bukan diriku yang penuh kekurangan ini. aku ingin selalu berperan memainkan karakter-karakter baru. Membuatku lupa akan diriku yang buruk ini. tapi itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Mana ada yang mau menerimaku untuk main difilm mereka. Orang disekitarku saja menganggapku monster."**

" **jangan bersedih oppa. Kelak kau akan mendapatkan cita-citamu ini. bermimpilah dan berusaha oppa. Dreams come true bukan lah isapan jempol semata. Yang kau butuh adalah keyakinan"**

" **keyakinan bahwa semua yang kuimpian akan menjadi sirna dan sia-sia"**

" **oppa kau tak boleh begini"**

" **hidupku sudah hancur! Aku selalu bermimpi untuk bersamanya dan kau lihat sendiri dia menghancurkanku dengan tubuhnya. K-kau pikir ini bukan kehancuran! Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya"**

" **YA! Oppa hentikan! Kau bisa melukainya. Oppa jangan kau pukul terus perutmu. Dia tak salah oppa. Tak salah."**

" **jadi menurut mu siapa yang salah hah? Aku selalu mencintainya. Aku selalu mengharapkan perasaanku tersambut melupakan bahwa aku ini monster. Selama ini aku mencoba meneruskan hidup. Dengan satu tujuan bertemu dengannya. Tapi dalam satu malam dia menghancurkan ku. Kau pikir aku harus bagimana? Aku harus bagaimana? Hiks hiks a-aku hikss sudah tak kuat hiks hiks tak kuat"**

" **o-oppa sudah oppa. Kau tak boleh turut menyalahkannya. Bagaimana pun dia adalah anakmu oppa. Darah dagingmu. Biarkan dia hidup oppa"**

"**t-tidak vic.. t-tidak. Aku membencinya. aku membencinya sekaligus mencintainya. Sekuat apapun aku membencinya maka aku akan menyayanginya sepenuh hatiku. Vic tolonng aku vic. Tolong buat aku melupakan semuanya. Tolong vic lumpuhkan ingatan ku. Tolong aku sudah putus asa"**

" **aku tak bisa oppa. Dan aku tak akan mau berbuat hal itu"**

" **kalau begitu biarkan aku melupakan semuanya"**

" **ne oppa lupakan lah semuanya. Dan jalani hidupmu yang baru dengan anak yang tumbuh diperut mu itu"**

" **vic aku akan melupakan semuanya. Aku akan melupakan bahwa diriku monster. Aku akan melupakan bahwa aku ini siburukrupa. Aku hiks a-aku hiks hiks akan melupakan bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengan evil. Hiks evil dan monster hiks hiks tak bisa berteman. Aku akan melupakan kalau monster sangat mencintai evil. Aku akan melupakannya vic. Akan aku lupakan. Apa aku bisa melupakan itu?"**

" jangan lupakan kumohon jangan lupakan."

Victoria terduduk bersandar di dinding toilet. Airmata kini mengalir deras. Tangannya menggengam erat sebuah foto yang cukup lusuh. Menampilkan dua orang yang tersenyum bahagia. Namja dan yeoja yang terlihat sama-sama manis dengan memakai kalung yang sama berbadul huruf V. Meski sang namja terlihat menutupi sebelah wajanya.

"Untuk sekarang ingatlah semua oppa. Kumohon ingatlah. Waktu ku tak banyak. Oppa kau harus mengingat semuanya. Karena hanya kau lah oppa satu-satunya yang bisa membalikkan keadaan ini. sebelum aku akan menyesal terlalu jauh."

Matanya kini memandangi picture yang menjadi walpapernya. Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu menghiasi layar ponselnya.

" chagiya bersabarlah. Aku akan membebaskanmu darinya. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatan oppaku. Karena aku percaya monster dan evil telah di takdirkan untuk berteman. Monster dan evil telah terikat dalam sebuah tali cinta. Tuhan ku mohon tolong aku. Tolong kembalikan ingatan oppaku. Vincent oppa."

.

.

.

" nyum.. nyum.. makanan dikantin ini memang DAAEBAK!" kata eunhyuk girang. Dihadapnnya bertumpuk beberapa mangkuk sisa makanannya sementara taemin yang masihkesal dengan eunhyuk hanya bersedekap. Benar-benar copyan sungmin saat sungmin marah dengan eunhyuk

" hey! Bocah kau tak mau nambah?" Tanya eunhyuk

" tidak" jawab temin ketus

" huh, ketus sekali kau bocah. Ini kau harus banyak makan!" Eunhyuk menyodorkan makanan lagi di piring taemin. Namun taemin menghempas piringnya hingga tak sengaja malah terjatuh.

"YA! Siapa yang mengajarimu bertindak seperti ini bocah! Apa ini ajaran umma kandungmu?." taemin menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar takut. Eunhyuk segera menyadari ucapannya.

'pabbo! Dia kan tak memiliki umma. Aish hyukkie kenapa mulutmu ini suka sekali lepas kontrol begini sih!' rutuk eunhyuk dalam hati

" mimin cuman punya daddy. Jadi hanya daddy yang mengajali mimin. Mianhe nyet unnie. Mimin tidak punya mommy. Jadi mimin tak akan pelnah bica mendapat pelajalan dali mommy. Hiks" isakan itu lolos begitu saja. Eunhyuk menghampiri taemin membawahnya kedalam pelukannya.

" hey bocah. Aku minta maaf ne. Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe. Jangan menangis lagi" eunhyuk berusaha membujuk taemin yang masih terisak.

" kalau kau diam, aku berjanji akan membantumu menyatukan daddy dan mommymu" tawar eunhyuk. Taemin mendongak. Dengan aliran air mata dia menatap eunhyuk seakan meminta penjelasan

" kau mau kan minnie hyung jadi mommy mu selamanya?" tanya eunhyuk. Taemin mengangguk imut

" aku akan membantumu."

" tapi bagaimana calanya nyet unnie?" eunhyuk berdecak sebal

" ck. Jangan memanggiku nyet unnie terus. Aku ini namja dan bukan M-O-N-Y-E-T!" tapi taemin hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

" ish bocah ini. kita pikirkan saja caranya"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara juniornya memasuki kantin. Suaranya cukup besar untuk didengar eunhyuk

" wah sekolah akan mengadakan camping"

" benarkah? Dari mana kau tau?"

" kim seonsaengnim mengatakannya padaku. Dan pengumumannya juga telah tertempel dimading. Dan lebih senangnya lagi semua kelas boleh berpartisipasi. Dari tingkatan awal sampai terakhir."

" wah pasti seru tuh. Aku akan ikut!"

" kau juga boleh mengajak orang lain. Misalnya sepupu atau saudaramu atau hem kekasihmu"

" apa bisa?"

" iya bisalah karena tema camping kita kali ini FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILY. Jadi ajaklah sepupumu yang seksi itu. Biar bisa berkenalan denganku"

"hu dasar playboy yadong"

Eunhyuk mencuri dengar ucapan para seniornya. Dan seketika senyum bibirnya terkembang. Camping! Bisa mengajak orang lain!

Aha!

" hey bocah aku ada ide. Lebih baik sebentar kau pulang kerumahmu"

" tidak mau. Mimin kan lagi kabul kok diculuh pulang cih." Taemin menggerutu.

" ish bocah turuti saja perkataanku. Kau mau kan mommy dan daddy mu bersama" taemin terpaksa mengangguk lesu.

" tapi kenapa mimin diculuh pulang?" tanya taemin

Pssst pssst psst

Eunhyuk membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga kecil mimin. Senyum pun merekah diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan mengerikan kini menyelimuti. Dalam gudang tua yang kotor dan berdebu. Juga beberapa perlengkapan reyot. Seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tinggi terduduk dalam keadaan terikat. Keadaannya mengenaskan. Baju yang bernilai jutaan itu kini sudah tak terbentuk bahkan sudah sangat tak layak pakai. Namja itu terduduk lemas.

Suara high heels memecah kesunyian. Seorang yeoja dengan tubuh sexy dan pakaian yang cukup terbuka itu melihat sang namja dengan pandangan merendah.

" Hello! Shim changmin. Long time no see baby" yeoja itu mendekat lalu memaksa namja itu yangternyata changmin melihat kearahnya. Changmin menatap penuh amarah ke arah yeoja itu

" dasar pelacur! lepaskan aku yeoja sialan!" teriak changmin

" oh tidak semudah itu baby.. kita nikmati saja dulu permainan ini. kurasa yeojachingumu itu sekarang mulai berusaha merayu sahabatmu. Atau mungkin mereka sudah berakhir diranjang. Seperti dulu. Kasihan dirimu mendapat bekas dari sahabatmu hahahahah Oh sungguh mengerikan!" yeoja itu tersenyum tapi amarah terus mengelilingi changmin.

" kau yeoja brengsek!" umpatnya

" aku brengsek? Lebih brengsek mana dari seorang sahabat yang menyembunyikan yeoja yang dicari sahabatnya dan membiarkan sahabtnya seperti orang tolol memendam penyesalan. Kita sama-sama brengsek shim changmin." Yeoja itu mundur dia lalu memerintahkan kedua bodyguardnya untuk maju.

" bawa orang ini keruang sebelah. Aku tak mau penyanyi terkenalkan kita ini mati seperti tikus dengan mengenaskan. Kita masih membutuhkan si tiang ini bernapas."

Bodyguard itu membawa tubuh changmin dengan mudah. Changmin sudah tidak bisa melawan. Badannya benar-benar lemah dengan beberapa memar ditubuhnya. Mereka lalu meninggalkan yeoja seksi itu diruangan pengap itu sendiri.

" Kyuhyun sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan bersama. Aku akan hidup berdua denganmu. Aku akan sedikit mempermainkanmu dulu. Setelah kita menikah aku akan menghabisi anakmu dan juga victoria ibunya. Mungkin kehilangan satu sahabat kurasa juga tak mengapa. Kyuhyun sayang~ aku kembali padamu. Sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku akan jadi monster untukmu darling!"

Yeoja itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Meninggalkan tempat dimana changmin disekap.

.

.

.

Cho kyuhyun sedang asyik berkutat dengan laporan dimejanya. Sebagai direktur dia sangat sibuk demi menjaga kesuksesan perusahaannya. Kemarin dia dibuat gila saat mengetahui putrinya malah menghilang begitu saja. Dia sampai memaki semua orang yang ditabraknya karena kekalutannya. Untung saja sungmin menelponnya dan memeberi kabar bahwa taemin berada padanya. Hatinya sungguh lega. Dia ingin segera menjemput putrinya tapi dia malah mendapat telpon yang mengaku sebagai lee hyukjae, sepupu sungmin untuk membiarkan ttaemin bermalam bersama sungmin.

Kriet pintu itu terdorong pelan. Sebuah kepala kecil muncul dibalik pintu itu. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas dilihatnya sang anak berdiri depan pintu. Tapi dia malah bersikap jail. Hanya diam dan tidak mengacuhkan taemin. Taemin melangkah pelan

" D-ddady" sapa taemin pelan. Gadis kecil itu meremas kedua tangannya. Takut. Tentu saja. Dia masih kecil untuk mendapat amukan dari daddynya itu.

"daddy~" panggil taemin sekali lagi. Tapi kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming .

"da-dadd hiks~" satu isakan itu menghentikan seluruh kegiatan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu berlari memeluk anaknya yang terisak. Pelukan mereka sungguh erat.

" Mimin sayang~ jangan tinggalin daddy lagi yah. Daddy lebih memilih mati daripada kehilanganmu nak" ujar kyuhyun. Dielusnya punggung kecil anaknya. Taemin masih menangis

" mimin cayang daddy. Mianhe daddy. Mimin malah kabul. Kabul itu tidak enak. Mimin capek jalan kaki. Telus kelapalan. Untung ada ciwon oppa ama bum oppa."

"hiks.. hiks.,. hiks"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu mendapati sungmin yang turut terisak

" kenapa kau menangis bocah?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

" hiks ternyata daddy ahjusshi baik" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin menarik tangan sungmin pelan. Sungmin lalu duduk disofa. Sedangkan kyuhyun duduk sambil memangku putrinya, taemin.

" gomawo sungmin-ah kau sudah manampung putriku yang sok kabur ini." kata kyuhyun

" eh ne daddy ahjusshi. Sebenarnya yang menemukan itu wonnie ama bummie. Jadi daddy ahjusshi ucapinnya ke mereka. Bukan ke minnie." Kata sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos sungmin. Sungmin merasa meleleh melihat kekehan kyuhyun.

" tampan!' batinnya. Sungmin terus menatap wajah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaikkan alis melihat sungmin menatapnya begitu intens

" berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Membuatku ingin bernarsis saja" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil. Sungmin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Seketika kepalanya terasa nyeri sebuah kilatan-kilatan memenuhi kepalanya. Seperti adegan yang terpotong namun sekilas. Semuanya hanya berupa bayangan saja.

" **jangan melihatku begitu hyung. Kau membuatku ingin bernarsis saja hehe. Aku tahu aku tampan. Jujur saja hyung"**

" sungmin-ah gwenchana?" kyuhyun menanyakan keadaan sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit

"**aku memiliki banyak cita-cita tapi aku selalu ingin menjadi aktor terkenal. Nah apa cita-citamu nanti?"**

" **kalau besar nanti aku hanya punya satu cita-cita. Apa hyung mau tahu?"**

" **ne, aku mau tau."**

" **menikahimu hyung!"**

" mommy~~ mommy~~ pala mommy cakit yah~ mommy~" taemin memandang sungmin . sungmin mengulus senyum

" ne kepalaku sudah tidak terlalu sakit." Ujar sungmin mencoba menenangkan

" kenapa setiap kali bertemu denganku kepalamu menjadi sakit? Aku jadi merasa bersalah " kata kyuhyun ada benarnya juga sih. Rupanya kyuhyun cukup merasa diri

" tak apa daddy ahjusshi. Memang akhir-akhir ini aku sering sakit kepala. Seperti ada bayangan yang memenuhi otakku"

" daddy~~" sungmin dan kyuhyun memandang taemin. Taemin memasang wajah yang ceria membuat kyuhyun begitu bernafsu menciumi gemas pipi bulat anaknya

" daddy, mimin mau camping~" kyuhyun memandang heran anaknya saat taemin membuka selebaran kertas yang tadinya ada disakunya menunjukkan sebuah pengumuman . sungmin ikut membaca

" prince high school. Itu kan sekolahku. Kok aku tak tau?" sungmin terlihat asyik mengingat-ingat soal pengumuman ini. seingatnya di mading saat terakhir dia ingin pulang dia tak melihat pengumuman ini.

" baiklah. Kita akan camping. Apa kau senang?" kyuhyun mengayunkan badan taemin dalam gendongannya. Taemin tertawa bahagia. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban taemin dan kyuhyun. Rasanya ada angin sejuk yang berhembus. Dan bibirnya tak bisa tidak mengulas senyum. Terasa terlalu sempurna.

' aku bahagia!' batinnya

" yes, mimin akan pelgi camping dengan daddy dan mommy. Iya kan daddy?" tanya taemin penuh harap

" tentu saja. Kita akan camping bersama. Ada daddy, taemin, dan juga mommy" kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan juga taemin setelahnya menunjuk kearah sungmin. Sungmin bersemu saat melihat arah tunjukan kyuhyun. Apa dengan itu kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan posisinya sebagai mommy sementara untuk taemin. Entahlah. Nikmati saja apa adanya.

Gua kelam itu akan terusik oleh sang mentari. Gua kelam itu akan menerima cahayanya. Dalam waktu yang berdentang akan terkikis batu penghalang. Sedikit demi sedikit semua akan terkuak. Bahwa apa yang selama ini kau inginkan ada didepan mata meski tertutupi oleh semak belukar . dan mereka yang menjadi saksi awalnya membisu akan angkat bicara. Dan musuh sebenarnya akan menangis sesudahnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuka hatimu untuk melihat kebenaran yang hakiki. Membuka semua ingatan untuk menemukan kunci masa lalu. Maka gua kelam akan berakhir menjadi istana penuh warna dan penuh cinta. Dimana ada Raja, Ratu, Putri dan mungkin akan lengkap jika ditambah seorang pangeran kecil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong semua~~~

Chapter 9 datang...

Mianhe kalau ceritanya tambah ngawur dan ribet.

Malah semakin tak menemui titik terang. Tapi blue harap dinikmati saja lah.

Blue memang suka bikin ribet diri sendiri.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorit. Tanpa kalian FF ini bukan apa-apa.

Mianhe tak bisa balas review satu-satu.

Taemin : cilahkan di lipyu unnideul, oppadeul, readerdeul ^^.. calanghaeee 3

SungTaeBlue: lipyu pwisss! *kedip-kedip *aegyo power attack^^

Kyu : *Die

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 18 September 2013. 13:37

Sign

** BLUE **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 10

_::__**Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**____**::**_

" hm~~apalagi yah?" sungmin terlihat sedang sibuk dikamarnya. Tas ranselnya kini penuh dengan berbagai perlengkapan. Baju kaos , celana, jaket dan beberapa obat-obatan jadi barang wajib yang dibawanya. Camping ini adalah camping pertamanya dan tidak tanggung-tanggung selama 3 hari lamanya. Camping ini benar-benar dilakukan didalam sebuah hutan yang lumayan aman. Pihak sekolah ingin mengenalkan alam kepada para siswa.

Sreet

Pintu berderit. Eunhyuk memasuki kamar sungmin dengan membawa 2 cup eskrim strawberry. Namja yang di panggil nyet unni oleh taemin itu adalah fanatik strawberry dan dia yakin sungmin tak akan menolak es krim strawberry kesukaannya mengingat warna favorit sungmin adalah pink.

" min hyung, kita hanya 3 hari disana kenapa banyak begini bawaanmu?" eunhyuk duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari menyodorkan salah satu cup eskrim itu.

" biarkan saja. Di hutankan pasti banyak nyamuk yang nakal. Minnie takut digigit terus. Kalau darah minnie habis gimana? Darah minnie kan susah" jawab sungmin asal. Eunhyuk hanya mengernyit heran. Apa gunanya bank darah kalau darah sungmin itu susah. Memangnya rumus matematika. Rutuk eunhyuk.

" pabo hyung, memangnya darah mu apa? " eunhyuk menendang –nendang ransel sungminhingga tak sengaja terjatuh dan beberapa barangterhambur keluar sehingga semakin memberantakkan kamar sungmin yang layaknya kapal yang karam.

" hyukhyuk nakal! Barang minnie jadi berantakan kan. Ish menyebalkan." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sementara eunhyuk hanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya melambangkan kata damai.

" mianhe hyung. Gak sengaja" nyengir eunhyuk. Sungmin kembalimemunguti barangnya memasukkan kedalam ransel. Saat itu mata eunhyuk yang jelalatan menelisik kamar sungmin mendapat sesuatu yang aneh dari lensa matanya.

" hyung, kotak apa disana? Kenapa aku baru menyadari ada kotak diatas lemarimu?" eunhyuk melangkah menuju lemari sungmin. Diambilnya kursi untuk dipakai memanjat.

" eh kotak apa hyukhyuk?" sungmin memandang kearah eunhyuk yang mencoba mengambil kotak yang dimaksud. Sebuah kotak berwarna silver itu berhasil didapatkan oleh eunhyuk

Pyuuuhh

Debu-debu bertebaran. Mungkin karena terletak dibagian pojok lemari sehingga banyak debu yang melekat.

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

Sungmin sedikit terbatuk dibuatnya.

" ini kotakmu hyung?"

" sepertinya bukan hyukhyuk" jawab sungmin singkat dia masih terbatuk sesekali.

" lah ini dikamarmu. Pasti punyamulah hyung. Kau pasti lupa lagi deh" dengan seenaknya eunhyk membuka kotak itu. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan karena penasaran. Saat kotak itu terbuka hanya dua barang didalamnya. Sebuah mainan trisula dan juga diary.

"hyukhyuk itu seperti tongkat para setan... apa ini kotak kutukan?" sungmin memundurkan badannya sedikit paranoid.

" jangan bergurau hyung. Ini hanya mainan. Lihat ada diary" eunhyuk mengangkat diary itu dari kotak. Diary kecil bergambar kelinci imut. diari itu memiliki sebuah gembok kecil. Eunhyuk memeriksa kotak itu. Penyakit keingintahuannya muncul. Eunhyuk mendengus kecewa

" yah kuncinya tak ada. Kau yakin ini bukan punyamu?" sungmin hanya menggeleng takut. Dia masih menganggap kotak itu adalah kotak kutukan. Eunhyuk memandang trisula itu.

" mainan yang aneh. Eh ada tulisannya. MONSTER. Mana ada monster memakai trisula" sungmin tiba-tiba tersentak saat mendengar eunhyuk mengatakan monster dengan lantang. Dia lagi-lagi merasakan hal ini. berkali-kali dia selalu tersentak jika berhubungan dengan suatu hal dan perasaanya begitu tak enak sekarang

" evil" lirihnya pelan. Namun cukup ditangkap oleh telinga eunhyuk.

" evil? Haha kurasa memang evil doang yang cocok memakai trisula. Ya sudah karena kau hyung yang manja maka akan aku simpan kotak kutukan ini sebelum kau semakin ketakutan begitu. Jangan tidur terlalu larut hyung. Besok kutinggal jangan menangis yah"

Biasanya sungmin akan merajuk mendengar ucapan eunhyuk yang mengandung unsur ledekan itu. Tapi kali ini tidak dia hanya diam mematung.

" Evil? " lirihnya lagi mengabaikan angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang belum ditutupnya

.

.

.

.

" Evil?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalunya. Dia kini sendiri diruang kerjanya. Setelah menidurkan taemin dengan susah payah karena terlalu excited dengan camping besok

" ah.. sudah sangat lama terasa hyung. Kau benar-benar menghilang. Kau bahkan tak menampakkan diri lagi setelah hari itu. Bodohny aku. Jika saja aku tau itu pertemuan kita kembali sekian lama aku akan menarikmu kepelukanku dengan erat. Benar-benar penyesalan yang mendalam ku padamu. Lebih dalam dari rasa penyesalanku setelah menodai vic." Kyuhyun merogoh dalam laci kerjanya sebuah mainan berbentuk trisula itu digenggamnya.

" hyung... monster dan evil selalu berteman. Tapi kenapa takdir seolah tak menginginkan pertemanan kita. Apa cuman saat itu takdir mempertemukan kita. Aku bodoh hyung. Menyia-nyiakan mu. Aku bodoh larut dalam egoisku. Sekarang siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Bahkan menyalahkan diriku sendiri tak cukup rasanya. Penyesalan ini terlalu menyakitkan."

Kyuhyun kembali mengelus trisula itu. Ingatannya kini mengembara jauh ke masa lalu. Yang indah dengan pertemanan mereka.

**Ini adalah hari ke 3 sejak awal perkenalan mereka. Kyuhyun mengelus peluh dikeningnya. Dengan fisik yang malas berolahraga dia mengambil resiko berlari dari tempat yang jauh dari taman ini untuk menemui vincent yang telah lama menunggunya.**

" **hah.. hah.. hah.. hyung aku lelah" kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya keatas rerumputan. Vincent yang tadinya asyik bermain dengan kelinci itu menghampiri kyuhyun ikut berbaring disebelahnya**

" **kenapa kau nampak kelelahan sekail?" tanya vincent **

" **aku berlari untuk menemui mu hyung." Vincent tersenyum mendengarnya**

" **kau tak perlu berlari untuk menemuiku. Aku akan menunggumu kok. Selambat apapun kau berjalan" Kyuhyun mengulas senyum manis mendengar ucapan vincent. Mereka baru mengenal 2 hari yang lalu. Namun rasa nyaman yang diberikan vincent untuk kyuhyun tak bisa dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah lama di kenalnya.**

" **hyung, apa kau tau arti mencintai?" vincent memandang heran. Tumben sekali kyuhyun menanyakan perihal yang tak sepatutnya ditanyakan olehanak seusia mereka. **

" **mencintai yah? Hm vincent gak tau kyu. Tapi menurutku cinta itu kayak appa dan eomma. Yang terikat pernikahan. Saling menyayangi. Ketulusan dan kejujuran. Cinta itu kayak appa dan eomma yang akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Cinta itu sangat luas. Tapi kenapa kyu nanya cinta ke aku?" sungmin masih asyik memeluk kelinci yang di dekapnya. Kyuhyun namja itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.**

" **hanya tanya. Tapi kalau menurutku. Cinta itu memusingkan. Ribet"**

" **kenapa?" sungmin kini menatap dalam bola mata kyuhyun**

" **yang kuinginkan hanya teman. Teman hidupku selamanya" bukannya menjawab kyuhyun malah membuat pernyataan lain.**

" **maksudnya?"**

" **yang ingin menikah dengan ku harus menjadi temanku. Jadi, mau jadi temanku?"**

" **haha kyu kau aneh. Jelas aku mau jadi temanmu. Kita memang sudah bertemankan? Lagian kita masih anak-anak. Masak mau bahas cinta-cintaan."**

" **kau harus janji padaku. Monster dan evil selalu berteman"**

" **janji. Monster dan evil selalu berteman. Ya sudah ayo kita bermain" vincent berlari kecil meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kini berusia 10 tahun itu tersenyum manis. Meski di usianya yang cukup muda namun dia memiliki pikiran yang dewasa. Bahkan mengerti akan hal dewasa.**

" **jadilah temanku untuk selamannya hyung. Karena hanya kau yang kuizinkan menjadi temanku. Teman hidupku. Yang mencintaimu"**

.

.

.

.

" Yippiii~~ camping baleng mommy~~ yeay yeay.."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat aksi putrinya itu. Taemin sangat bersemangat hari ini. bahkan saking bersemangatnya dia bangun lebih dahulu. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut taemin gemas. Mereka kini telah sampai disekolah sungmin.

" Mommy~~~" taemin berhambur kepelukan sungmin. Sungmin menyambut pelukan taemin erat.

" mereka seperti mengikuti variety show saja." Siwon geli melihat tingkah bocah-bocah di hadapannya. Kibum juga melihatnya. Namun dia tak ikut berkomentar.

" hey kalian! Katakan padaku acara apa yang kalian ikuti? Dimana kamera tersembunyi?" eunhyuk memborbardir taemin dan sungmin dengan pertanyaan yang seratus persen tak di mengerti mereka.

" kalian berdua seperti anak dan ibu yang terpisah sangat lama dan bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun. Seperti drama saja." Kini hae yang menimpali dirangkulnya eunhyuk yang berdiri disebelahnya

" hahaha kalian ini. kita kan hanya berpelukan. Iyakan baby ballon?" taemin mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal

" kenapa baby balon cih. Balon kan bulat belalti mimin ntu kayak balon dong. Huh mimin gak gendut" sungmin hanya terkekeh disentilnya hidung taemin pelan

" tapi kamu lucu kayak ballon"

Kyuhyun hanya menyaksikan saja. Dihampirinya sungmin yang menggendong taemin

" taemin sangat bersemangat camping dengan mu bocah. Dia sampai bangun lebih pagi" ucap kyuhyun seperti pengaduan ke sungmin

" benarkah? Kenapa bangunnya cepat? Nanti mimin kepalanya sakit loh kalau bangun cepat-cepat. " di goyangkannya taemin yang dalam gendongannya

" mimin kan gak cabal mommy."

" dia juga telat tidur semalam. Tengah malam dia masih tidak mau tidur" kyuhyun terkekeh mendapati cubitan dilengannya. meski tak sakit namun dia berpura-pura kesakitan

" kenap daddy dicubit sih.."

" daddy cih pake adu-adu ke mommy." Rengut taemin

" mimin sebental kalau di bus bobo yah. Nanti kepala mimin sakit." Taemin hanya mengangguk. Dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher sungmin. Menghirup bau vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh mommynya

" ne mommy. Mimin mau bobonya di pangku mommy."

" sama daddy saja" goda kyuhyun

" big no!" teriak taemin menolak. Dia mengirim deathglare ke daddynya. Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa sedang good mood itu malah semakin asyik melancarkan godaan ke anaknya.

" ya sudah daddy bobo ama mommy saja~" ucapannya itu membuat wajah sungmin memerah. Dia membatu mana kala tangan kyuhyun mendarat dibahunya. Kyuhyun merangkulnya. Yang benar saja.

" mommy punya mimin. Daddy jauh – jauh dari mommy" taemin mendorong lengan kyuhyun yang tersampir dibahu sungmin. Tapi dengan jailnya tangan itu malah pindah kepinggang sungmin. Sungmin berjengit geli. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

" ya tuhan.. apa aku sudah mati?. Dadaku berdebar kencang~"

" mommy~ ucil daddy~ mommy punya mimin. Mommy~~" taemin merajuk. Namun sungmin masih membatu. Bibir nya kelu. Dia masih merasa tangan kyuhyun di pinggangnya.

"D-daddy ahjushi hmm anu hmm.. ddady ahjusshi ta-tangannya" sungmin terbata. Dia ingin menginatkan tangan kyuhyun yang kini dipinggangnya

" tangan? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun pura-pura tak tahu

" T-tangan aduhh p-pindahin" sungmin semakin bersemu. Bukannya melepaskan tangannya kyuhyun malah semakin menguatkan pegangannya. Bahkan kini punggung sungmin merapat di dada kyuhyun. Deg. Entah bunyi jantung siapa yang duluan tapi, yang jelas detakan kini bertalu dikedua pihak. Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya berniat menggoda dan menjahili sungmin malah terjerat oleh mata sungmin saat sungmin tersentak berbalik melihatnya tadi. Seakan ada dorongan tak kasat mata mebuat kyuhyun tak terkendali untuk memajukan wajahnya. Dan sungmin entah setan dari mana membuatnya memejamkan mata. Wajah itu semakin dekat. Dekat. Dan dekat. Semakin tak terbatasi. Bahkan napas hangat bisa terasa. Sangat dekat. Mulai mendekat dan—

" daddy~ mommy~ mimin sesak~~" terima kasih Cho Taemin kau merusak moment yang sudah capek-capek blue buat -_-" *ditampol taemin*

Seketika ekspresi keduanya berubah. Kyuhyun menjauh kan diri dari sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin memeluk erat taemin menyembunyikan wajahnya yanag merah sempurna

" krauk.. krauk.. drama yang indah krauk.. krauk" shindong memandangi kyumin+taem dengan serius. Bukan hanya dirinya yang lainnya juga

" kurasa benar-benar ada kamera disini" ujar eunhyuk

" kurasa juga begitu. Apakah ini cara hello babby? Happy family? Atau termehek-mehek?" donghae memasang tatapan bertanya kerah teman-temannya.

" Mancing Mania" sahut yang lainnya kompak. Hae seketika pundung mendengar nama acara itu. Diacara itu kan semua saudara selautnya dipancing. Dia tak tega.

.

.

.

.

" hoam~" taemin menguap lebar. Dipasangnya posisi yang nyaman didada sungmin. Yah entah karena campur tangan siapa sehingga sungmin bisa duduk berdampingan dengan kyuhyun. Sungmin menepuk punggung taemin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan saja. Dia ikut mengelus rambut taemin.

" terima kasih" kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggumamkan ucapan itu. Sungmin menengok kesebelahnya.

" untuk apa daddy ahjusshi?' sungmin mengerjabkan kedua matanya. Layaknya anak kucing yang menarik perhatian.

" kau ini benar-benar seperti bocah. Ingat umurmu. Kau bahkan sama imutnya seperti taemin." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat sungmin merengut kesal

" terima kasih karena bocah sepertimu mau menjadi mommynya taemin. Maaf jika selama ini taemin merepotkanmu"

" hah aku kira untuk apa. Daddy ahjusshi tenang saja. Aku senang kok jadi mommynya taemin meski yah hanya... sementara..." diakhir kalimat suara sungmin terdengar lirih. Kyuhyun mendengarlirihan itu. Mencoba tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang telah lama terkubur.

" kau tau bocah, kau mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang." Ujar kyuhyun sambil melempar pandangannya ke sembarangan arah.

" siapa?"

" seseorang di masa laluku. Seorang temanku."

" wah pasti daddy ahjusshi sayang banget ama orang itu yah"

" ya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Amat sangat sampai rasanya aku menyesal menyia-nyiakannya." Kata kyuhyun.

" wah teman ahjusshi pasti orang baik sampai daddy ahjusshi sayang banget sama dia. Tapi kenapa daddy ahjusshi sedih? Dimana dia?" pertanyaan sungmin membuat kyuhyun murung. Namun kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu

" entahlah. Dia menghilang." Ada raut kepedihan. Dan sungmin tahu itu.

' beruntungnya orang itu'batin sungmin cemburu.

" jangan sedih daddy ahjusshi. Aku mau kok jadi teman daddy ahjusshi." Ucapan polos sungmin tak bisa membuat kyuhyun tak tersenyum

" benarkah? Kalau teman hidupku bagaimana?"

" aku mau kok. " kyuhyun tau sungmin tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi dia cukup terhibur dengan kepolosan sungmin

" dia satu-satunya temanku. Jadi maaf, kau jadi musuhku saja ne hehehe"

Plak

" ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" kyuhyun menatap kesal sungmin yang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

" tadi daddy ahjusshi bilang minni jadi musuh saja. Musuh kan saling memukul. Apa aku salah? Itukan permintaan daddy ahjusshi" dan seketika kyuhyun menyesal mengucapkan kata tadi

" sekali lagi kau memukulku. Aku akan menghukummu" sebuah seringai membuat sungmin tak berani membantah.

' daddy ahjusshi menakutkan~ seperti evil' sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan kyuhyun dengan seringainya sambil memegang trisula

King of Evil

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan mereka mulai menyusuri hutan yang menjadi lokasi tempat camping tersebut. Perjalanan tidak terasa jauh. Hutan ini memang sering dijadikan lokasi camping.

"wah daddy liat banyak monyetnya.. huwa.. Nyet UNNIIEEE... teman nyet unni dicini banyak.." taemin bertepuk tangan girang dalam gendongan kyuhyun. Mereka memang harus melewati pepohonan tempat tinggal beberapa monyet. Tapi tenangsaja. Monyet disini sangat jinak. Dan mereka bisa berbaur dengan manusia tanpa menyakiti.

Eunhyuk menendang batu kesal mendengar teriakan taemin. Tanpa sengaja tendangannya mengenai seekor monyet kecil. Monyet itu menghampiri eunhyuk.

Ppuk

Monyet kecil itu kembali melempari eunhyuk seperti dia terkena lemparan batu tadi.

" ya! Monyet kecil pergi sana..." eunhyuk mengusir monyet itu dengan teriakannya. Tak segan badannya bergerak membabi buta. Namun monyet kecil itu tak bereaksi.

" jangan galak-galak dengan adikmu hyukie-ah" ucapan shindong memecahkan tawa dari yang lainnya. Dan eunhyuk malah semakin bete.

" monyet kecil kemari kau!" eunhyuk bukannya mengusir monyet yang tadi melemparinya dia malah berlari kearah taemin yang cekikikan

" huwaa daddy.. nyet unnie mengamuk!" tapi alih-alih menolong kyuhyun malah membiarkan saja eunhyuk mengambil taemin dari gendongannya. Eunhyuk menjitak pelan taemin yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh taemin

" hey monyet kecil.. cepat jalankan misi kita" bisik eunhyuk. Taemin mengangguk.

" daddy~ mimin mau bunga itu" taemin menunjuk bunga diseberang sana. Ada sebuah jembatan kayu yang menjadi penghubung. Kyuhyun yang semula tak menanggapi akhirnya mengalah dan berniat mengambil kan bunga diseberang sana

" tapi daddy ditemani cama mommy. Mommy temanin daddy. Nanti daddy ilang"

Jadilah sekarang sungmin dan kyuhyun meniti jembatan kayu itu dengan perlahan. Tangan keduanya saling berpegangan

" demi Taemin" batin keduanya

Kyuhyun sampai duluan lalu membantu sungmin. Rombongan yang lainnya sudah tk terlihat. Mereka sepakat akan menyusul. Kyuhyun dan sungmin berjalan sedikit menjauh dari jembatan.

" bunga apa yang diinginkan taemin?" sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Tempat ini sangat indah banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang memetik sebuah bunga berwarna putih,

" yang ini saja. Taemin suka yang warna putih." Mereka lalu beranjak kejembatan namun alangkah kagetnya mereka mendapati jembatan gantung yang dilewatinya tadi telah tidak ada

" J—Jembatannya p—putus!"

Sementara itu di lain tempat 2 orang laki-laki besar sedang melakukan pertukaran informasi dengan nyonya besarnya

" kami sudah melaksanakan tugas. Ne. Yeoja yang nyonya maksud masuk jebakan kami. Kami hanya memotong tali jembatan. Ne. Baik nyonya"

" bagaimana?" salah satu temannya menyenggol sang penelpon

" beres! Kita dapat bonus!"

" bagaimana nasip yeoja itu yah?"

" tenang saja.. disana ada sebuah gubuk tua. Yeoja itu tak akan mati. Disana ada banyak pohon buah. Kitakan hanya diperintah saja. Kasihan sekali yeoja itu. Kekasihnya disekap. Dia malah dicelakai. Nyonya kita benar-benar monster"

.

.

.

Sungmin menggigiti jarinya. Dia bingung dan takut. Dia menatapi kyuhyun yang kelelahan berteriak minta tolong. Lebih sialnya lagi mereka tak bawa apa-apa. Semua barang-barangnya dititpkan kesiwon begitupun barang kyuhyun.

Dihutan yang bahkan tak di ketahui kadar keamanannya itu sungmin harus menetap dengan kyuhyun. Sungmin melangkah maju. Dipegangnya pundak kyuhyun

" kyuhyun shi. B—bagaimana ini?" mata sungmin berkaca-kaca

Grep

" tenanglah. Ada aku disini"

Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin yang mulai terisak.

" kita sekarang hanya bisa menunggu pertolongan. Semoga mereka segera menyadari keadaan kita." Dibimbingnya sungmin berjalan mencari tempat yang lebih aman. Didepan sana ada sebuah gubuk tua. Dengan langkah pasti kyuhyun membawa sungmin kesana.

Kriett

Suara derit pintu yang mulai lapuk itu terdengar sedikit terbatuk karena debu itu

" sepertiny kau alergi debu" gumam kyuhyun

" aku tak apa" jawab sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mendudukkan sungmin di lantai beralaskan tembikar itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Tadi aku melihat beberapa pohon buah. Kurasa kita membutuhkannya untuk mengganjal perut. Tetap disini jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan cepat kalau bisa berlari"kata kyuhyun segera berlari keluar

" _**kau tak perlu berlari. **__**Aku akan menunggumu kok. Selambat apapun kau berjalan**_" ucapan ini. kyuhyun termangu depan pintu. Ucapan ini sama persis dengan yang diucapkan vincent kepadanya dulu.

" vincent hyung"

"huk uhuk.. nugu? Vincent?"

" aniya. Aku akan segera kembali"

Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangan sungmin.

" vincent? Apa kah itu teman yang kyuhyun maksud. Beruntung sekali vincent itu. Aish aku mulai aneh"

**Sungmin POV**

Arggh

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku kembali sakit. Bayangan kembali beruntun. Kali ini dengan gambar lain. Seperti sebuah rumah. Gelap. Ah aku benci gelap. Aku sangat takut gelap. Ruangan apa ini.

" **le—lepaskan aku kumohon" **

Suara dari mana itu.

" **jangan lakukan itu.. kumohon.. jangan lakukan itu hiks hiks.."**

Hey kau dimana? Katakan sesuatu.. suara itu semakin kelam. Dalam bayangan itu aku melihat 2 orang. Adegan tarik menarik. Rupanya suaraitu berasal dari sana. Tapi itu hanya bentuk siluet. Hey siapa kalian? Kenapa mengusik ingatanku.

" **hahaha aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu haha kau harus jadi milikku"**

" **a-aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon sadarlah. Kau sedang mabuk"**

" **tau apa kau soal perasaanku. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Disini sakit."**

" **mianhe jeongmal mianhe. Maafkan aku. Aku lakukan itu demi kelanjutan hidupku"**

" **dan membuat hidupku berantakan. Itu maksudmu. Monster sialan sepertimu harus mendapatkan hukuman"**

"**kyeempphhh~~" **

Airmataku tanpa sadar mengalir mendengar panggilan monster sialan. Rasanya sakit dan terhina.

"-MIN"

"-UMIN"

"SUNGMIN!"

Aku tersentak. Rasa sakit dikepalaku mulai mereda. Kulihat daddy ahjusshi memegang beberapa buah apel dan pir

" makanlah. Kenapa kau menangis?" dengan perhatian kurasa jemari tangan itu menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku.

" aku takut.. kapan kita kan pulang?"

" entahlah. Sampai mereka menemukan kita disini"

.

.

.

Siwon berulang kali bolak balik. Sedangkan kibum menggendong taemin yang masih saja terisak. Ini sudah malam. Dan sungmin serta kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Eunhyuk sudah bercerita kalau itu adalah misi mendekatkan sungmin dan kyuhyun jadi mereka santai saja. Tapi mereka kini khawatir sampai detik ini tak ada tanda-tanda batang hidung mereka menampakkan diri. Taemin tak berhenti menangis memanggil daddy dan mommynya.

Drap drap drap

Hentakan kaki rame itu membuat siwon segera menghampiri. Donghae terlihat memeluk eunhyuk yang bergetar sambil menggumamkan kata "ini salahku" dengan uraian airmata

" bagaimana hae –ah?" tanya siwon

" jalanan tadi di tutup. Terjadi longsor disekitar jembatan itu. Kami tak bisa menjangkau area tadi. Soalnya sangat berbahaya"

Siwon mengangguk.

'aish bocah, kau baik-baik saja?'

Sementara itu dilain tempat kyuhyun mencoba menyalakan api unggun dengan kemampuan pramukanya yang payah

" sungmin keluarlah. Hangatkan dirimu.. ubi bakar ini enak loh. Kautak lapar?" kyuhyun berteriak memanggil sungmin yang berada didalam gubuk. Dilahapnya ubi itu. Lumayanlah perutnya menjadi kenyang saat potongan ubi itu tercerna di perutnya. Kyuhyun berhenti menyuap menyadari sungmin tak menyahuti perkataannya sedari tadi sejak mentari terbenam

Dengan ogah-ogahan kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Sudah dipersiapkan ceramah yangpantas buat bocah nakal itu

" ya! Lee sungmin dimana kau?" kyuhyun berteriak mencoba mencari sungmin. Gubuk ini tak memiliki lampu. Hanya cahaya bulanlah yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan.

" rupanya kau disana" kyuhyun berjalan ketempat sungmin meringkuk. Sebuah senyum tulus terkembang. Dia kasihan dengan anak itu, dia pasti ketakutan sekarang.

"sungmin ayo keluar kita makan" bujuk kyuhyun namun tak mendapat respon. Disentuhnya pundak sungmin namun dia terkejut dengan reaksi sungmin yang menepis kasar tangannya.

" JANGAN SENTUH AKU.. AKU TAK MAU DIPERKOSA LAGI! PERGI!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~~

Annyeong semua~~~

Chapter 10 datang...

Hoamm~~ blue ngetiknya sambil mengantuk.

Blue stress gara-gara disuruh menggambar apalagi nirwana. Yang anak desain komunikasi visual dengan kemampuan sangat terbatas sepertiku pasti paham penderitaanya hiks TT^TT .Mianhe kalau ceritanya tambah ngawur dan ribet. Yang diatas itu bisa disebut moment kyumin gak sih? Blue lagi miskin moment huweee..

Oh iya HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINDONGHEE \(^o^)/

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorit. Tanpa kalian FF ini bukan apa-apa.

**Mikan ELF: sungmin udah cantik dari dulu.. oplasnya juga bukan yang keseluruhan.. seohyun? BIG NO! Hehe gomawo ^^**

**kimteechul: yang saudaraan itu victoria ma vincent hehehe.. gak papako banyak nanya gak sesat dijalan *Dduak gomawo **

**fariny : udah dilanjut. Gomawo ^^**

**minoru : masa lalu kyumin gak ada. Yang ada masa lalu kyuhyun dan vincent hehe. Gomawo ^^**

**guest : hidup memang susah :3 tapi dibawa enJOY saja. Gomawo^^**

**guest : gomawo^^**

**min : waduh bahaya.. min-sshi mau ngetok pala my minnie chagi. Andwee *getok min-sshi duluan hehe gomawo ^^**

**ChanMoody :sungmin sih ngadu. Eunhyuk sengsara deh. Gomawo ^^**

**sary nayolla: taemin anak emak-bapakya*ditampol sary-sshi hehe gomawo ^^**

**wonki : nanti yang itu ada bagian chap tersendiri hehe gomawo ^^**

**meotmeot: gak oplaspun sungmin udah awet muda. Anti aging heheh gomawo ^^**

**Zebri JOY: banyak banget malah. Kasihan yang ffnya di plagiatin. Ff eonni ku diplagiatin. Gak tau apa orang capek ngetik *curcol gomawo ^^**

**sissy: kyumin bersatu kalau kyu ngelamar ming. Hehe gomawo ^^**

**winecouple : yang nyakap taemin itu yeoja jahat.. hehe gomawo ^^**

**guest : ne gomawo ^^**

**ajid kyumin: kita lihat saja nanti *Smirk apadeh-_-". Gomawo ne^^**

**guest : orang jahat belum tentu jahat. Gomawo ^^**

**guest : omo! Blue terharu dengan pengakuan cintamu. Love you too 3 hehehe. Blue gak janji update cepat soalnya dosen kayak monster numpuk2in tugas. Gomawo ^^**

**Ria : dan selalu aku jatuh cinta dengan reviewmu Ria-sshi. Selalu sudah dilanjut. Jangan bosen review panjang ne.. gomawo ^^**

**SantiyaniFebby : gomawo ^^**

**bunnyblackFLK136 : mian lama update :3 untung bukan baygon hehhe.. gomawo^^ zi`pumpkins : gomawo ^^**

**hyuknie: hyuk kan mudah di tipu jadi gak kenal deh *upss keceplosan heh gomawo ^^**

**runashine88 :selamat tebakan runa-sshi benar. Anda dapat piring cantik *dduak hidup monster! Hidup evil! Hidup blue! Hehe gomawo ^^**

**pumpkinsparkyumin : minniekan bocah yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa hehe gomawo ^^**

**LauraRose14 :gomawo udah di tungguin. Gimana mau ingat kyu aja disitu lagi galau, stress dan mabuk *upss keceplosan hehe gomawo unnie ^^**

**Zelming : vincebt dan vic itu saudaraan. Gomawo ^^**

**lee13ming: yup. Dia si ratu monster hehe gomawo ^^**

**olive1315: lah? Kok maunya ming lupa mulu. Kenapa? Gomawo ^^**

**wyda joyer: gomawoo~~ ^^**

**zahra amelia : ne. Gomawo ^^**

**riii-ka : jawabannya ada dichapter sebelumnya. Sempat muncul sekali hehe gomawo^^**

**Anik0405 : penyakit sungmin itu sebenarnya hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa sembuhin. Kalau sungmin mau sembuh, dia bisa sembuh kok. Sayangnya dia selalu mengubur ingatannya hehe gomawo ^^**

**Abilhikmah : aamiin. Kyu sih terlalu lamban. Gomawo ^^**

**angelakirari137: bisa jadi bisa jadi *ala eatbulaga hehe gomawo ^^**

**maximumelf: sambungin aj pake tali hehe. Mian ne. Otak saya juga lagi gak nyambung *sama2 lalod. Gomawo ^^**

**sitapumpkinelf: tanda-tanda kyu suak ama min belum muncul yah. Demo ke blue yuk! *mendadak lupa diri heh gomawo^^**

**Another Girl in Another Place : kyu kan mecum eon, main ngerape anak orang lagi. Ampe anak orang hamil. Ampe nak orng trauma. Ampe anak orang jadi gila. Ampe anak orang lupa ingatan. Semua berawal dr kemesuman kyuhyun hahah *digetok kyuhyun pake palu. Gomawooo~~ *kissu nana eon :***

**Danactebh : ne gomawo^^**

**deviyanti137 : ff nya pun berakhir yipppi~~~ hehe gomawo ^^**

**kyutmin : eunhyuk anak yang terabaikan hehe gomawo ^^**

**leefairy : bantu ming inget masa lalunya... mohon di bantu yak*ala paktarno.. gomawo ^^**

**ada yang gk ke sebut?**

**Maklum gak buka email. Tapi aku pastikan udah baca semua reviewnya. jangan bosan mereview ne.. blue senang ada nama-nama baru menghiasi kotak review. Selamat datang dan nikmati ff blue yang abalnya luar biasa aneh. **

Taemin : cilahkan di lipyu unnideul, oppadeul, readerdeul ^^.. calanghaeee 3

SungTaeBlue: lipyu pwisss! *kedip-kedip *aegyo power attack^^

Kyu : *Die

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 29 September 2013. 00:09

Sign

** BLUE **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title : Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : Family and Romance ( mungkin sedikit Humor)**

** Rating : T – T+**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Taemin as Cho Taemin as baby ballon **

**Super junior and Shinee member**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Cho Taemin (3) putri semata wayang Cho Kyuhyun (25) kepengen punya mommy. Kyuhyun sang daddy menganggap lelucon niat putri kecilnya untuk mencarikannya mommy baru. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin (17) namja ceroboh, pelupa dan kekanakan yang tiba-tiba melupakan gender dan dirinya malah bertemu Taemin yang saat itu melantunkan sumpah di taman /"Ciapapun yang bica tiup balon bilu mimin, ntal mimin jadiin mommy. Halus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

Chapter 11

_::__**Mommy Boy and Baby Ballon**____**::**_

" JANGAN SENTUH AKU.. AKU TAK MAU DIPERKOSA LAGI! PERGI!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendapati perlakuan sungmin yang begitu tiba-tiba. Diguncangnya bahu sungmin. Mata sungmin terpejam erat. Namun bibirnya terus berucap. Keringat dingin kini mengucur. Kyuhyun bingung.

" Sungmin sadar. Hey! siapa yang memperkosamu? Katakan padaku.. sadarlah" kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan sungmin kini. Dia terus berusaha membuat sungmin membuka matanya. Namun sungmin terus mengumamkan kata " jangan perkosa saya" kyuhyun jadi semakin tak mengerti. Apa bocah polos dihadapannya pernah menjadi korban tindakan asusila pria brengsek diluar sana *uhuukk *

" Kyunniee~~" kyuhyun memajukan badannya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Meski sebenarnya dia heran biasanya sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy ahjusshi sekarang dia memanggilnya dengan kyunnie. Mengingatkannya akan panggilan vincent untuknya. Ditelisik wajah sungmin. Dia baru sadar. Wajah dihadapannya mirip dengan seseorang yang telah lama di carinya. Namun dia menggeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin sungmin adalah vincent. Jelas saja vincent lebih tua 2 tahun darinya sementara di hadapannya kini adalah bocah yang sedang mengejar ijazah high school. Dan poin pentingnya adalah vincentnya tidak memiliki wajah semulus ini. walau rusak namun baginya wajah vincent seribu kali lebih cantik dibanding yeoja miss world sekalipun meskipun dia kini bimbang mana kala melihat wajah sungmin.

" hiks" kali ini isakan yang lolos dari mata sungmin yang terpejam. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh sungmin meski terus menerima penolakan.

"hey jangan menangis" kyuhyun terus mendekap erat. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena cakaran dan tendangan sungmin. Tapi hati nuraninya terus mendorong untuk mendekap namja di hadapannya.

" hiks.. hiks.. jangan. Kumohon ja-jangan perkosa saya. Kumohon kyu-kyunnie. Kumohon Cho Kyuhyun hiks"

Deg

Kyuhyun yang kala itu mengelus rambut sungmin membatu seketika. Tangannya membeku di udara. Apa maksudnya? Kapan dia memperkosa sungmin?

Seingatnya cuman sekali dia berbuat keji seperti itu. Hanya sekali. Dan dia telah menghela napas lega mengetahui korbannya yang merangkap mommy anaknya benar adalah victoria. Yeoja yang membawa taemin kedalam tangannya kala itu. Tapi kini, kenapa sungmin namja yang baru bebrapa bulan ini dikenalnya malah mengigaukan dirinya sebagai seorang pemerkosa.

" hiks hiks.. hiks" isakan itu semakin menjadi dan entah kenapa kyuhyun malah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia meringsut menjauh. Kenapa sungmin berkata demikian.

" hiks hiks.. kyunnie~ jangan~ jebal lepaskan . jebal~" isakan sungmin semakin lirih. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan. Dia bisa-bisa gila. Kenapa sungmin terus memanggil namanya? Kenapa? Dengan tergesa dia berlari menuju pintu gubuk

" jebal~ CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN AKU. JANGAN PERKOSA AKU. AKU VINCENT.. SADARLAH HIKS AKU VINCENT. KYU.. JA-JANGARGGGGHHH"

Langkah kyuhyun benar-benar membatu sekarang. Dengan pandangan horor di baliknya badannya menghadap sosok sungmin yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"a-apa kau bilang? Vincent? Kau Vincent hyung?" mata kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Tangannya gemetar. Sungguh dia tak bisa beucap sekarang. Semua terlalu cepat dan penuh kejutan

" ti-tidak kau bukan vincent hyung. Ti-tidak!"

Kyuhyun berlari keluar. Disandarkan tubuhnya kepohon besar. Tak dipedulikannya dingin yang sanggup menusuk tulang. Bahkan kini nyamuk malah menggorogoti.*ini karena kyu belum mandi hahaha :p *

"Aku Vincent"  
"Aku Vincent"

"Aku Vincent"  
"Aku Vincent" 

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Apalagi rencana tuhan untuknya?

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah itu bergema memecah keheningan malam. Segera saja langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tenda. Tanpa babibu orang tersebut menyerobot masuk

" Dimana Lee Sungmin?" suaranya sarat akan kepanikan

" vic seonsaengnim kenapa ada disini?" bukannya jawaban yang didapat malah sebuah pertanyaan lagi yang harus dijawabnya.

" jawab aku! DIMANA LEE SUNGMIN?!" victoria menggenggam kerah baju siwon erat. Namja itu tersentak

" tenang seonsaengnim. Sungmin hyung masih dalam pencarian. Kami sudah menurunkan tim pencari" kibum berusaha setenang mungkin menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu.

Napas victoria terdengar mulai teratur. Matanya menerawang mendapati taemin yang tertidur dalam pelukan eunhyuk.

" sedari tadi taemin menangis. Namun akhirnya eunhyuk-ah bisa menenangkannya. Mereka berdua tertidur karena kelelahan" jelas siwon

" lalu di-dimana kyuhyun?" tanya vic lagi

" kyu hyung bersama sungmin hyung. Mereka terjebak disana" victoria kembali panik mendengar penuturan siwon.

" kenapa seonsaengnim begitu panik?" tanya kibum heran

" ka-kalian harus mencari mereka. Harus. Kalau tidak nyawa mereka tak akan selamat. Oh tuhan!" victoria jatuh terduduk. Linangan air matanya tak terbendung.

" ku mohon temukan oppaku. Kumohon" victoria memegang tangan siwon penuh harap.

" kumohon temukan oppaku. Vincent oppa dalam bahaya" kini isakan itu semakin menjadi

" vincent oppa? nuguya?" kibum dan siwon memandang heran victoria. Yah mereka hanya bertiga jika tak menghitung taemin dan eunhyuk yang terlelap.

" Vincent itu—"

Sementara itu kondisi kyuhyun benar-benar kacau. Dia tak abis pikir mengapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini. sungmin itu siapa sebenarnya? Dia yakin kejadian tadi hanya delusi untuknya. Namun dia tak bisa menampik bahwa delusi itulah kenyataan.

Arghhhh

Erangnya frustasi. Kalaupun betul sungmin adalah vincent dia bahagia. Namun kini dia dihadapkan permasalahan baru. Perasaannya. Dia kini berusaha untuk membuka hati untuk victoria.

" seseorang katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya lelucon konyol!"

Tapi dia kini teringat akan sesuatu. Beberapa kesamaan antara vincent dan sungmin.

" jika benar sungmin adalah vincent aku akan mengenali wajah sebelah kanannya." Dengan tekad bulat kyuhyun melangkah menuju gubuk tempat sungmin. Ditatapinya sungmin yang mulai terlelap meski bulir airmatanya mengalir. Namun mendadak dia tak berani.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau benar sungmin adalah vincent hyung?" kyuhyun terus berpikir sampai tak menyadari kesadarannya menipis dengan datangnya dengkuran halus penanda tidur yang semoga mampu mengikis kelam malam ini

Plaaakk

" BODOH! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR ANAK BUAH YANG BODOH!" tamparan dan teriakan yang membabi buta itu. Yeoja bertubuh sexy itu mendengus kesal.

" apa yang kukatakan? Jebak yeoja itu. Yeoja bukan namja. Dan kalian membuat kyuhyun terjebak juga disana. BODOH!"

"mian bos. K-kami pikir dia yeoja. Soalnya sekilas dia mirip dengan yeoja yang bos perintahkan. T- tapi bos tenang saja disana ada sebuah gubuk dan pohon buah setidaknya mereka tak akan m-mati disana"

" kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun-ku jangan pernah berharap uang mengalir kerekening kalian. PAHAM? Tunggu apalagi sekarang kalian pergi dan cari kyuhyun secepatnya. Kalau bisa habisi siapapun yang dekat dengan kyuhyun-ku"

"b-baik bos" para anak buah itu bergegas keluar menuju lokasi yang akan dituju. Tak akan mengambil resiko berdiri lama dihadapan singa betina yang liar itu.

" Sial! Siapa namja itu. Kenapa dia yang ada disisi Kyuhyunku. SIAL!"

.

.

.

Ucapkan selamat pagi kepada sang mentari yang telah memancarkan sinarnya begitu terik. Memasuki celah-celah gubuk itu. Menerpa wajah namja manis yang kini mengerjapkan matanya. Terasa berat. Matanya seakan mendapat lem super ampuh. Dengan pelan dibukanya matanya. Menatap gubuk itu kesegala arah. Direntangkannya kedua lengannya. Menggoyangkan pundaknya yang terasa kram.

" appo~" rengeknya manja entah pada siapa.

" eh? Daddy ahjusshi kemana yah?" sungmin melangkah keluar dari gubuk. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya kyuhyun tengah duduk termenung entah memikirkan appa.

" daddy ahjusshi~" segera saja sungmin berlari dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon.

" daddy ahjusshi~ kita sudah bisa kembali ke tempat camping tidak sih? Huu~ badan minnie bau. Kemaren belum mandi :3 " no respon. Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun yang terus saja mendiaminya.

" daddy ahjusshi kenapa sih? Ngomong dong? Apa karena mulut minnie bau yah? Ha-ha-ha iya sih sedikit bau hehe" sungmin terkekeh geli saat mencoba merasa bau napas nya.

" ayo dong daddy ahjusshi ngomong"

"daddy ahjusshi~"

"daddy ahjusshi~"

"daddy ahjusshi~"

" dad-

"DIAM" sungmin hampir terjungkal kebelakang mendengar bentakan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Awalnya dia ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam kyuhyun namun entah kenapa malah sekarang dia malah mempout bibirnya kesal

" daddy ahjusshi jahat~"

Kyuhyun yang jengah mencoba menjaga jarak. Bukannya apa dia masih bingung dengan kejadian semalam. Dan anak yang kemarin mengaku sebagai vincent dalam tidurnya kini kembali bersikap layak sungmin pada umumnya.

" lapar~~" sungmin mengelus perutnya yang kini berbunyi. Ditatapnya kyuhyun yang disampingnya masih saja enggan berucap setelah kata diam.

"DADDY AHJUSSHI~" karena tak tahan sungmin berteriak sekuat tenaga. Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang didepan sungmin yang hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

" apa mau mu bocah? Kau mau membuatku tuli hah?" teriak kyuhyun kesal

" YES! Daddy ahjusshi kembali normal. Welcome back daddy ahjusshi~" sungmin merentangkan tangannya lebar terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang meminta gendong oleh appanya.

" bocah berhenti bersikap begitu didepannya. Kalau kau lapar cari makan saja sendiri. Jangan menggangguku." Kyuhyun melangkah dan duduk sedikit jauh dari tempatnya. Sungmin yang tengah kesal menghentakkan kakinya manja.

" baik. Aku mau cari makan sendiri. Aku gak takut kok kalau ada ular yang melilit kok. Aku gak takut kalau ada singa yang menerkamku. Aku gak takut kalau-"

"cepat sana pergi bocah" dengan hentakan kasar sungmin melangkah mencari makan untuk perutnya yang asyik menyenandungkan nada keroncong bengawan solo. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap punggung sungmin yang kian lama menghilang. Napasnya terhembus berat. Dirabanya dadanya yang kini entah mengapa berdegup kencang.

" apa yang harus aku percaya bocah. Dirimu yang bernama sungmin ataukah dirimu yang mengaku sebagai vincent hyungku. Sejak awal harusnya aku sadar. Bahwa kehadiranmu akan menjungkir balikkan hidupku. Dan kini kau berhasil bocah. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun tak hentinya bertanya. Sepertinya tak ada waktu sedetikpun yang tak mengandung pertanyaan untuknya.

" kalau benar kau adalah vincent hyung bocah kenapa kini kau hadari dengan data sebagai siswa high school yang baru berusia 17 tahun. Padahal kau dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Ada apa sebenarnya tuhan?"

" HUWAA~~ DADDY AHJUSSHI TOLONG!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan sungmin. Dengan segera kekhawatiran menariknya untuk berlari keasal suara. Sungmin terus meminta pertolongan. Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah masuk kedalam hutan. Suara gemericik air menyadarkannya bahwa kini dia telah berada disebuah sumber mata air. Air terjun nan indah itu mengalirkan air yang bermuara disungai lumayan beasar. Bebatuan besar disisi sungai menambah nilai keindahan tempat itu. Kyuhyun membulatkaan matanya tak percaya melihat namja manis yang benar-benar menjungkir balikkan hidupnya kini berlarian kearah sungai yang mengalir sambil membawa galah. Dengan tampilan yang begitu menggoda dan errr

" HAHAHAHA" tawa kyuhyun tak kuasa meledak mana kala melihat penampilan sungmin. Sungmin yang kesal mendengar suara tawa itu berbalik dan menatap kesal kyuhyun yang kini jatuh terduduk dihadapannya. Kyuhyun terus saja tertawa namun tawanya terhenti melihat seseorang yang kini tapat dihapannya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas.

Gleek

Harus kyuhyun akui dia harus segera memalingkan wajahnya jika tidak maka nafsu setannya akan merasuki dan namja manis itu akan habis dalam sekejap mata.

Dduk

Dduk

Dengan ganas sungmin memukul kyuhyun dengan galah yang dipegangnya

" YA! Kau berhenti memukulku" kyuhyun memegang galah yang tadi mencium mesra lengannya. Sungmin mendengus pertanda kekesalannya memuncak.

" salah siapa yang tertawa keras-keras" pekik sungmin memproklamirkan kekesal hatinya.

" harusnya aku yang berkata demikian. Salah siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai daun pisang ini menutup tubuhmu" kyuhyun menunjuk daun pisang yang melilit tubuh bagian bawah sungmin tanpa mau menatap badan sungmin. Kenapa hal itu terjadi? Salahkan saja tubuh sungmin yang begitu menggiurkan. Daun pisang itu memang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah namun tubuh bagian atas terekspos dengan bebasnya. Kulit putih menawan. Badan yang montok. Jangan lupakan dadanya yang sedikit err berisi. Meski sebenarnya sebuah pemandangan garis layak bekas jahitan di perutnya sedikit mengurangi nilai artisitik yang di keluarkan oleh pesona seorang lee sungmin.

" astaga! Underwearku" sungmin kemudin berlari kembali kearahnya tadi terlihat sibuk.

"underwear?" kyuhyun mengernyit bingung namun demikan dia tetap mengikuti langkah sungmin sambil sesekali terkikik melihat daun pisang yang melekat ditubuh sungmin.

'dasar bocah itu' katanya dalam hati

Sungmin kembali mengambil beberapa ranting pohon untuk menjadi sabuk agar daun yang melilit ditubuhnya tak melorot begitu saja. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba meraih underwearnya yang tersangkut di rawa-rawa seberang. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menonton dan tertawa. Dia amat sangat menyayangkan smartphonenya yang canggih tak turut di bawanya.

" daddy ahjusshi bantuin" rengek sungmin.

" kenapa harus aku? Itukan underwearmu. Lagian kenapa underwear berenang kesana?" kyuhyun bersandar dipohon dekatsungai sambil bersedekap. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menghela napas dan mulai bercerita.

" jadi begini ceritanya"

**Flashback**

**Sungmin POV**

Huh daddy ahjusshi benar-benar orang yang amat sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa anak selucu Taemin punya appa seperti dirinya. kutendang batu-batu kecil dihadapanku. Perutku kini telah terisi. Lumayanlah buah-buah yang kumakan tadi mengisi perutku. Ah rasanya badanku begitu lengket dan bau. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan aku bisa mnemukan mata air. Dan benar

saja. Air terjun dihadapanku terlalu mempesona seakan menarikku untuk segera membersihkan diri. Dengan pasti kubuka kain penutup ditubuhku. Semuanya? Iyalah semuanya. Lagian tak ada yang akan melihat. Aku tak mungkin memakai baju yang basahkan? Kalau aku sakit bagaimana? Dihutan ini tak ada rumah sakit.

Gezz

Airnya begitu dingin namun menyegarkan. Segala kepenatanku seakan turut mengalir. Kusandarkan kepalaku di batu besar. Aku memikirkan perubahan sikap daddy ahjusshi terhadapku tadi. Dan kenapa juga aku harus bermimpi begitu menyeramkan. Perkosa itu apa sih? Kenapa orang yang dimimpiku meneriakkan kata perkosa. Kubenamkan lagi kepalaku kedalam air. Bayangan mimpi itu kembali datang

Hap

Segera kusandarkan kepalaku lagi sebelum napasku tak berhembus dibawah sana. Dengan rakus kuhirup oksigen yang segera memenuhi paru-paruku.

Ya tuhan orang itu siapa sih? Kenapa terasa sangat familiar. Tuhan kalau memberikan mimpi kepadaku, mimpinya yang indah-indah saja atau paling tidak jangan mimpi yang nanggung apalagi bersambung. Akukan pusing jadinya.

Tapi aku juga kenapa jadi aneh begini yah. Apa sebelumnya kami pernah bertemu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Jangan sok pernah mengingat lah lee sungmin kau saja suka melupakan hal kecil apalagi hal yang penting.

Masa lalu. Ku akui aku tak punya masa lalu. Maksudku aku lupa akan masa laluku. Saat teman yang lainnya menceritakan masa kecilnya aku hanya bisa diam mendengar. Apa yang aku punya? Aku terbangun disuatu pagi disebuah ruangan yang menjadi kamarku. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya tersenyum padaku. Yeoja paruh baya masuk dan membawakan nampan berisi bubur. Mereka tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Dan tiba-tiba pintuku terdobrak dan terlihat namja seusia ku yang asyik memakan es krim banananya memandangiku sambil turut tersenyum. Mereka adalah keluarga eunhyuk. Seakan – akan hidupku dimulai hanya dari saat itu. Sedangkan sebelumnya aku tak memiliki ingatan apapun. Apakah itu hal wajar?

Lee ahjusshi pernah mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tua telah meninggal. Aku sedih mendengarnya. Katanya aku tak memiliki saudara. Namun kenapa hatiku menolak ucapan itu. Ah hidupku rumit sekali.

Dan baru beberapa saat Taemin menarikku masuk kedalam hidupnya. Aku menyukai anak itu. Tapi sayang appanya benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Mau kuberi tahu satu rahasia? Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai daddy ahjusshi. Sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi sih soalnya eunhyuk juga mengetahuinya. Ah iya aku lupa kalian juga sudah tau kan. Kami sempat membuka sesi curhat-curhatan saat ku sakit dulu. Tapi aku merasa tak layak mencintai daddy ahjusshi. Siapa aku? Aku saja tak tau asal usulku. Mau kubeberkan perasaanku sekarang?

Aku senang terjebak berdua dengan daddy ahjusshi disini. Jauh dilubuk hatiku aku ingin menarikan hula-hula saking bahagianya. Tapi sayang bahkan sebelum rasa ini terbalas aku harus gigit jari mendengar rencana pernikahan daddy ahjusshi dengan victoria seonsaengnim. Aku iri dan cemburu dengan vic seonse tapi kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya yah.

Cho Kyuhyun. Hatiku berdenyut nyeri saat nama itu terucap dibibirku. Makanya aku lebih memilih memanggilnya daddy ahjusshi. Nama itu seakan menyimpan luka. Nama itu membuatku ingin berteriak kesakitan karena denyutan tak tertahan. Sudah berulang kali aku mencari tahu tapi tak pernah ada jawaban. Tuhan juga rupanya sudah bosan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Membiarkanku mencari sendiri jawabannya.

Meski aku terluka akan namanya tapi hatiku juga bahagia melihat raut tampannya. Hanya orang buta yang mengatakan daddy ahjusshi tidak tampan. Aku memang Lee Sungmin yang bodoh, yang mudah tertipu bahkan kekanakan. Tak ada alasan daddy ahjusshi bisa menyukaiku juga. Melihatku saja dia akan berteriak kesal apa salahnya sih wajahku. Kata orang-orang wajahku yang mengandung anti aging ini sungguh imut dan lucu. Aku bangga sih mendengarnya. Tapi daddy ahjusshi malah tak melihatnya.

Balik lagi ke mimpi. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi aneh. Gang sempit , rumah gelap, teriakan kesakitan, amarah, danau, ah dan lainnya. Mimpi itu terus menjalin sebuah cerita. Tapi sayangnya mimpi itu hanya sebuah siluet saja. Aku tak bisa melihat secara jelas. Apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Mereka? Iya lah karena dimimpiku selalu saja ada dua orang itu. Yang aku herankan adalah kenapa nama daddy ahjusshi yang disebut. Ah iya ada yang ingin menjelaskan padaku, perkosa itu apa sih? Sudah beberapakali aku mendengr kata perkosa dalam mimpiku. Mau tanya eunhyuk nanti dia nanya terus. Tapi aku harus cari tahu nanti. Tenatang mimpiku dan juga tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sedang asyik termenung tak sengaja ku melihat sebuah kain yang mengalir didekatku. Kupandangi kain itu. Berwarna pink. Kepala bunny. Gambar hati kecil. Benda berbentuk segitiga itu terus melaju mengikuti aliran air. Aku diam. Sepertinya aku mengenal benda itu. Tapi dimana yah?

Ku edarkan pandanganku. Aku melihat pakaianku yang kutaruh disalah satu batu besar. Pakaianku masih lengk- MWO? UNDERWEARKU MANA?

" omona!" aku segera mencoba mengambil Uwku yang hanyut. Mungkin karena yangberhembus makanya membuat uw ku terjatuh dan hanyut disungai ini. aku terus berusaha mengambil uw ku yang hanyut. Namun air seakan menipuku. Dengan refleks aku pun berteriak.

" HUWAA~~ DADDY AHJUSSHI TOLONG!"

Sadar akan teriakanku ku tepuk dahiku pelan. Bodoh sekali diriku. Memanggil daddy ahjusshi sedangkan keadaan ku yang tanpa busana seperti ini.

Kuedarkan kembali kepalaku. Sesekali kudengar sayup suaramemanggil namaku. Omona bagaimana ini. daddy ahjusshi segera sampai. Tanpa pikir panjang ku robek daun pisang disampingku kusampirkan ke bawah pinggangku. Menutupi my angry bird. Segera ku kembali mencoba mengambil uwku yang hanyut. Dan tak beberapa lama ku mendengar suara tawa yang menyebalkan.

Daddy ahjusshi pasti menertawakan keadaanku. Menyebalkan.

**Flashback of**

"mommy~ daddy~ hiks" tangis taemin terus saja terdengar pilu. Membuat yang mendengarnya turut merasakan kesenduan yang dialami gadis kecil itu. Eunhyuk terus menggendong gadis kecil itu. Di tak menyangka idenya bisa berakibat seperti ini.

" nyet unnie, kasihan daddy ama mommy dicana. Pasti meleka kelapalan. Kedinginan. Digigit nyamuk. Huweee nyet unnie, mimin lindu ama meleka" taemin menenggelamkan kepalanya kepundak eunhyuk. Menangis tersedu disana. Eunhyuk hanya mengelus rambut taemin menenangkan.

Sementara itu victoria terlihat menunduk saat mata siwon dan kibum menatapnya intens. Semalam dia telah menceritakan beberapa poin penting.

" jadi siapa vincent yang kemarin seonsaengnim sebutkan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan sungmin dan kyuhyun hyung" tanya kibum

" kalian tak perlu tau. Yang terpenting temukan mereka. Aku khawatir kalau dia sampai melakukan hal yang tak terduga" kata victoria.

" dia siapa yang seonsaengnim maksudkan?" tanya siwon

" aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Kibum , siwon ku mohon temukan mereka. Ini demi masa depan taemin. Aku tak mau hidup taemin kembali terlunta. Biar bagaimana pun taemin berhak mendapatkan hidup seperti keluarga lainnya" kata victoria

" bukankah kau ibu kandungnya taemin?" siwon melontarkan pertanyaan mendengar ucapan victoria yang begitu ambigu.

" apa jangan-jangan sungmin benar ibu kandung taemin. Benar bukan?" kibum melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup serius itu. Victoria memandangi kedua anak didiknya itu. Dia bingung jawaban apa yang akan diberikan kepada muridnya itu.

" baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya"

.

.

.

kini kyuhyun dan sungmin tengah duduk diperapian berdua. Akhirnya dengan susah payah kyuhyun turut andil dalam pencarian uw sungmin sungmin. Dan kini dengan bertelanjang dia duduk kearah perapian yang susah payah dibuatnya. Bajunya yang basah dijemur. Sungmin turut duduk disampingnya dengan berpakaian lengkap. Tak ada percakapan saat itu. Suara binatang malam lebih mendominasi.

" sungmin, siapa kau sebenarnya?" kyuhyun bertanya pada sungmin namun matanya hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

" aku? Ya lee sungmin lah daddy ahjusshi. Masa daddy ahjusshi lupa sih. Atau jangan-jangan penyakit lupa minnie menular di daddy ahjusshi. Ah mianhe"

Sret

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin. Pandangan keduanya terkunci. Saling menyelami. Kyuhyun tak ubah merubah arah namun malah mendekat memutuskan jarak. Desah napas mereka terhembus dan bisa dirasakkan dikuduk keduanya. sungmin mengerjapkan matanya memandang bingung. Namun kedua pipinya memerah. Apalagi dengan keadaan kyuhyun yang bertelanjang dada membuat sungmin bisa merasakkan gesekan kulit halus dari tubuh kyuhyun. Sekuat tenaga dikepalkannya kedua tangannya menahan suatu kejutan yang menerpanya. Benda kenyal itu menempel dibibir plumnya. Matanya melotot menyaksikan bagaimana jarak itu benar-benar hilang. Bibir keduanya telah bersatu. Sedikit rontaan di berikan sungmin sebagai respon penolakan. Namun tangan kyuhyun meraih tengkuk sungmin menahan rontaan agar ciuman itu tak terlepas. Dengan lemah sungmin bersikap pasrah mana kala menyaksikan betapa kyuhyun menciuminya dengan lembut. Tak tergesa-gesa namun dalam dan menghanyutkan. Matanya turut terpejam. Ketulusan bisa dirasakan olehnya. Lidah kyuhyun kini melilit lidah sungmin. Suara kecapan kini berlomba melawan dengan desiran angin dan hewan malam. Benang-benang saliva itu menetes ketanah. Entah waktu keberapa yang berdentang tak membuat kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan pelan dibaringkannya tubuh sungmin ke tanah rerumputan ini. ciuman mereka semakin intens. Wajah sungmin memerah total. Kyuhyun tak memberikannya waktu untuk menghirup oksigen. Dengan kuat dipukulnya dada dan lengan kyuhyun meminta kebebasan bernapas. Namun kyuhyun tak bergeming. Dia seakan hanyut dalam dunia lain. Tangannya kini mengelusi lengan sungmin. Dan sungmin akhirnya bisa bernapas bebas karena ciuman kyuhyun kini turun kelehernya. Diraupnya oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu.

'nggh' desahan itu keluar saat kyuhyun memberikan kecupan mesra di leher mulus sungmin. Sebuah tanda merah keunguan tercetak disana. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat karya nya. Tangannya kini semakin turun menjamah daerah dada sungmin. Digenggamnya lalu di berikan sedikit pijatan. Sungmin mengejang merasakan sentuhan kyuhyun kali ini

" **ahh.. kyu~ lepaskan aku arggh. Appo~ appo~"**

" **diam brengsek. Nikmati saja. Sial! Hole mu benar-benar sempit."**

"**ARGGGHHHHH" **

" **berhenti berteriak sialan. Ternyata kau masih perawan. Kupikir single hole mu ini telah banyak yang menjamahnya." **

" **ngghh~ arggh... appo~ hiks"**

" **menangis sesukamu. Aku tak peduli. Gila! holemu mencengkram erat memberku. Nghh"**

"**kyu` ku mohon le arggh~ paskan aku.. nggh~ ngh ahh"**

" **peduli setan dengan mu. Semua ini tak sebanding dengan penderitaanku ditinggal olehmu, monster sialan."**

"**KYU LEPAS ARGGGGHH~"**

"Hiks lepas hiks lepaskan aku hikss"

Kyuhyun terhempas seketika saat kesadarannya datang. Sungmin meringkuk menjauh. Airmatanya menetes.

" apa yang aku lakukan " kyuhyun mengacak frustasi surai coklat madunya. Dia kelepasan. Tadinya dia hanya ingin menciumi sungmin untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sungmin dan vincent adalah orang yang berbeda. dia ingin membuat penyangkalan. Tapi kini dia malah menyerang sungmin. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sedangkan sungmin disana menangis bukan hanya karena mendapat pelecehan dari kyuhyun. Tapi sekelebat bayangan tadi membuatnya ketakutan. Kenapa orang yang dibayangan tadi seperti kyuhyun. Dan dia ingat mendengar nama kyuhyun disebut. Apa kyuhyun terkait dengan semua mimpi dan bayangan yang menghantuinya.

"KATAKAN PADAKU LEE SUNGMIN. KAU LEE SUNGMIN HANYA LEE SUNGMIN" teriak kyuhyun panik. Dia butuh sebuah penguatan untuk penyangkalan dari semua yang terjadi ini.

" AKU MEMANG LEE SUNGMIN. DADDY AHJUSSHI. KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU. KENAPA HIKS KENAPA DADDY AHJUSSHI MENYENTUHKU HIKS KENAPA DADDY AHJUSSI? KENAPA ? DADDY AHJUSSHI JAHAT. AKU BENCI DADDY AHJUSSHI" sungmin menangis kencang. Dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini terhadap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekat. Memeluk erat. Ada rasa kasihan juga mendapati sungmin yang begitu terluka akan sikapnya.

" mianhe sungmin. Jeongmnal mianhe. A-aku tak tahu kenapa bisa lepas kendali begini. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku janji tak mengulanginya. Mulai sekarang aku akan bersikap baik terhadapmu. Jangan membenciku. " kyuhyun berujar tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir. Sungmin dalam dekapan kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk.

" berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Kau adalah lee sungmin. Apa kau bisa menjanjikan itu padaku?" tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya mampu mengangguk.

'setidaknya sampai aku tau siapa kau sebenarnya lee sungmin '

Ya kyuhyun terlalu bodoh . dia terus menyangkal hati kecilnya. Membuat beribu penyangkalan dengan mengabaikan satu fakta. Bahwa kebenaran tak pernah ada sanggahannya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TE~~BE~~CE~

Annyeong~

Blue baru bisa datang membawa chap ini sekarang. Blue terharu ada yang kangen dengan ff blue. Ama blue gak dikangenin nih :3

Jujur blue gak pede ama chap ini. karena tak mau ff ini terbengkalai mungkin blue akan memajukan alurnya lebih cepat. Adegan akhir itu anggap saja blue lagi kerasukan sehingga jadi kata-kata diatas yang aneh dan gk ada kecut-kecutnya hahaha.

Sebelum-sebelumnya memang blue menitik beratkan ama hubungan sungmin-taemin. tapi mulai kedepan hubungan abstrak kyuhyun –sungmin dimulai. Kenapa abstark? Karena Cinta mereka itu rumit dan sulit. tak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata. Dan gak tau kenapa pengen buat kyuhyun tau identitas sungmin.

Ah iya blue orangnya labilan. Makanya ff nya turut labil hahaha Yang tanya soal sungmin itu vincent atau bukan jawabannya ada diatas. Ada yang mau tau soal VINCENT? Baca chap depan yah...

Kamsahamnida buat yang sudah baca, review, favorit, follow terlebih buat readerdeul yang sudah menagih lewat PM dan FB. Saya akan usahin chapter depan lebih baik dari chapter ini. ^_^

Juga terima kasih buat yang sudah baca **" Kyunnie, aku mau bilang" **dan juga** " Chagiya, ayo kita putus~"**. Saya jadi suka bikin oneshoot hehe.

Kebanyakan bacot saya. Pay pay all

**Big Thanks Buat :**

**Bebek/min/Cho Hyunmin/AnotherGirlinAnotherPlace/feby3424/meotmeo t/AnjarHana137/Ria/mihi/YcKyu/Babyming/minoru/cho miko/Sari nayolla/Theana/AdeKyuminJoyer/winecouple/sissy/tuk angbaca/ajidkyumin/cywelf/fariny/santiyanifebby/Ch o MinHyun/wydaJoyer/ammyikmubmik/laurarose14/IwasADr eamer/rearelf/minniekyumin/angelakirari137/ChanMoo dy/zi'pumpkins/sitapumpkinelf/deviyanti137/zahra amelia/riika/hyuknie/fonami-kyuminelf/KeylaHBMalik /ZebriJoy/HeeKitty/YefahJoyerCloudsomnia/Anik0405/ UruruBaek/leefairy/annieChangminnie/NyChoEvil/dana ctebh/abilhikmah/olive1315/SnowyMochi/pumpkinspark yumin/gracegrace9026/runashinee88/onlylovehenrylau /mikanELF/AutumnCrocus21/IAmELFAndJoyer/ALL-GUEST**

Taemin : cilahkan di lipyu unnideul, oppadeul, readerdeul ^^.. calanghaeee 3

SungTaeBlue: lipyu pwisss! *kedip-kedip *aegyo power attack^^

Kyu : *Die

See you in next chapter ^^

South Sulawesi, 26 Oktober 2013. 20:15

Sign

** BLUE **


End file.
